


Until The End

by Xishmish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Storybrooke, The Enchanted Forest, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Young Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 77,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xishmish/pseuds/Xishmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen with Emma starting at 18 yrs old, progressing into 22 Rated M for triggers and sexual situations. set in FTL and later on Storybrooke. Princess Emma is also a Knight, I am trying to approach her character with a more set personality no orphan story behind her. Evil Queen and Knight meet... The rest is history. Expect the twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Riot's Gone (Santigold)**

"Did Rumplestiltskin tell you what you needed to know?" Said Henry Mills.

"Yes." Regina replied coldly.

"And?" The man continued.

"I'm not sure I should say. I'm... _conflicted_." The beautiful woman said suddenly taken.

"How bad is it? Maybe I can help." Henry offered.

"I have to cut out the heart of the thing I love most."

" _Me."_ He realized.

"Daddy, I don't know what to do." The queen walked away from her father visibly shaken.

"My dear, please, you don't have to do this." He proposed as he swallowed hard.

"I have to do _something_." She said in an eerie tone.

"Then move _past_ this. I know this may sound self-serving, but you don't need to enact the curse." He bargained quickly.

"But I can't keep living like this. What Snow did to me, what she took from me, it's eating me alive, Daddy. Her very existence mocks me. She must be punished." She broke down.

"But, if the price is a hole that will never be filled — why do it? Stop worrying —about Snow White — and start over. We could have a new life." Henry could feel his blood draining away from his face, truly afraid of his own daughter, yet compliant if it came to that.

"What kind of life? All I've worked for, all I've built will be gone. My power will disappear. They already think I'm nothing." She continued as her voice broke.

"Power is seductive. But so is love. You can have that again."

"I just want to be happy." She cried and dwelled into her father's arms just like a child.

"You _can_ be. Of this I'm sure. I believe, given a chance, we can find happiness, together — but the choice is yours." He held his beloved daughter in hopes she would consider his idea and avoid the imminent death he could almost taste in his mouth like iron filled blood.

Regina held him tight and continued to cry taking comfort in her father's arms.

_**Four years later.** _

Gorgeous Regina sat regal on her throne, her faithful father stood next to her. At the same time two guards dressed in black fabric and leather asked for permission to come close to the dark queen, she coldly agreed with a flick of her wrist, one of the tall strong men took off his sharp looking mask revealing his hair that fell on his forehead, his squared faced dressed with a light beard. The man kneeled in front of her, face still breathtaking yet darkened by her apathetic demeanor.

"Everything is organized as ordered your majesty" The stoic man said while he bowed.

Regina smiled relishing the next few hours as her imagination ran wild, tonight would be the night, the child's fourth birthday would be her last, her hollow chest craved this… she needed to finally satiate this hunger for revenge she felt inside, she had a heart... yet it felt like it held an endless black hole that was consuming her very being and Snow White had to pay.

"My child, Are you sure this is the way to go about things?" Henry said as he furrowed his brows in genuine concern.

Regina's smile quickly faded as she snapped and gave her father that oh! so feared look.

"I _will_ take the child." She said coldly all of the sudden seeming not frightening but uninterested. "She had four years with her, enough to create a deep feeling of attachment towards the youngster, her soul will ache just like mine does Daddy, the blackness will linger onto her every breath creating a void and I will finally be able to fill mine… her disgrace will be my victory, there is no looking back. Tonight it _will_ be done." She finished dryly and walked away.

"But my child… She is just a-" Henry begged, horrified at his daughter's deviously macabre plan, but Regina quickly dismissed him once again with a simple twist of her wrist, from a short distance as she swayed regally towards the oversized wooden double doors not even bothering to turn back.

* * *

At the edge of the magnificent water side a grandiose castle rested colossally, the night was quiet and cozy within the Charming's dwelling, young Emma's bed chamber was on the tallest tower just like every princess' room should be, Snow and James' was merely a couple of doors away from the toddler's.

Inside the warm colorful room generous amounts of toys rested on practically every inch of the immaculate place, inside a pink, purple and yellow lamp stood a flickering candle, it provided the adorable little girl laying on the oversized bed with an embracing warm splendor within the darkness, the sight of her was pure delight, safely tucked in under white comfortable bedding, her soft pink cotton pajamas could still be seen, her milk white little arms wrapped around a knitted blanket which held her name embroiled in purple lace, her perfect golden silk curls laid carelessly on the pristine pillow.

Different shades of purple smoke formed in the outline of a silent tornado moving in slow motion, as it dissipated Regina's sultry figure manifested in the flesh, dark smoky eyes still closed while she inhaled deeply as she grinned, the pure scent of vanilla and lavender filled her lungs. The queen unhurriedly opened her addictive coals only to be slightly taken back by the small form resting a few feet from her, from where she stood the child looked like an angel, her small chest rose and collided with each breath she took in and exhaled, the vision of innocence as it were, the wicked expression on her faced had long died moments ago, her heart shaped blood red lips pouted in disconcert while her ever expressive eyes melted; what was this? " _This"_ strange sensation that very slowly began to tingle and swirl within the base of her stomach.

Regina walked slowly to the bed and with each step she took, Emma's reality became more and more vivid to the Queen, those long lashes pressed together, those perfectly flushed red lips in a pout cradled by her slightly chubby baby cheeks dewed with grace filled gentle pink, her equally chubby tiny fingers flinched slightly, the unique sweet smell of this child mixed with the scent of fresh linen hit Regina's nostrils rapidly, this was overwhelming… the unexplainable new emotion increased its force fast, but Regina was stubborn, strong and endlessly curious as to what was happening. The brunette lost her ground and tried her best to catch herself not to wake the child as she sat on the bed unable to stay on her own two feet, her heart ached, it felt as if it were about to explode into a thousand different shades of colors still unheard of, the sleeping girl slowly began to move and open her eyes.

Bright gentle deep pools of illuminated emerald found their focus on her unmistakably breathtaking face, Regina gasped, the sight of those eyes, they took a hold of her soul, and little did she know they would never let go, ever… she was able to see eternity, humbleness, exuberance, kindness, intelligence, courage, love and above all hope. Her heart feeling half full with this unique warmth for the first time in her life.

The brunette slightly jumped back taken by what was happening this was a foreign sensation, an unacceptable emotion and it frightened her every bone, Regina expected young Emma to be terrified by the intruder in her room, after all she was at the age where she had awareness of reality. The toddler didn't even finch, she simply smiled still laying on her faultless fluffy pillow giving the older woman a front row view of her perfect baby teeth with a warm smile accompanied by giggle and all… the charming dimples on her cheeks could not be amiss, the impossibly gold baby hair parted to the side soft and straight as silk cascaded into mesmerizing light curls on the tips, they rested on her small shoulders covered by slightly puffy short cotton sleeves. Her eyes beamed full of life while barely visible as they became smaller and brighter as the girl smiled.

"Hi" Emma said as she sat up, her hair almost hovering over the right side of her face and eye captivatingly.

Regina looked mortified at the scene, she tried her best not to let her heavy breathing give her away, she collected herself as much as she could manage, and birthed a slightly forced smile.

"Hello" The beautiful woman said visible conflicted; her natural charm had fled from her grasp.

"I'm Emma what's your name?" the adorable toddler said with the sweetest none threatening whisper.

Regina's heart fluttered a little, a genuine smile began to dimly form on her lips. "Nice to meet you Emma, Why are we whispering?" Regina whispered back trying to fallow the child's game.

Emma simply giggled her eyes again curving into beaming soul bracing emeralds, the child was charming, clearly deserving of the title, her father never did justice to. "You're silly" the princess said honestly between irresistible giggles.

Regina was a sight; she did not know what to do with herself, she felt overwhelmed but could not understand for the life of her what was going on, she smiled nervously because she did not know what else to do, this was thousands of miles away from her comfort zone. The apparently fearless child reached for the Queen's soft cheek brushing it slightly with her own tiny hand, the baby girl endeared with the touch, her mesmerizing eyes twinkled.

"Pretty" Emma simply said and smiled.

Regina lost it, and her eyes quickly filled with impossible tears, pools of emotions she needed to swallow, she felt defeated to this girl's touch, how could someone so insignificantly small swell so much within her. It was enough; Regina had to flee just like her charm had fled earlier leaving her stranded with this baby from the depths of the unknown. She swallowed hard and stood up as she could manage, walking in a backwards motion unable to tear her eyes from the not preoccupied child; shifted her arms upwards and disappeared in a cloud of dark purple.

Just as quickly the enveloping cloud brought her to her own bed chamber where the queen highly exasperated and confused reached for the first object she could grasp, a glass… she held it tight, so tightly it could actually break in her very hands at any given moment, desperate Regina's blood broils the emotions coursing through her veins don't allow her to breathe, the woman feels like a wild animal that is being tamed as it discovers gentleness within itself… her whole body rejects the repelling vibration.

She can hear Rumplestiltskin's words echo in her ears "Absolutely nothing can stop you… except of course the unborn child" she loses it as those impossible tears finally make themselves possible and fall rapidly and heavily down her cheeks leaving their trail clearly behind, the brunette screams at her image reflected on the mirror and throws the crystal object right at it with harsh force shattering both into countless pieces.

After that night, the queen decides to try and forget what had happened… she needs to let go and erase.

**A/N: Please comment! and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Between Us (Peter Bradley Adams)**

_**Thirteen years later.** _

In all her glory princess Emma makes her way through the woods as she rides her horse into town to see her beloved kingdom and it's inhabitants, this had become part of her; as her upbringing was that of a noble who was being carefully prepared to take care of her sovereignty and its people fully, the young woman, was tall and poised, strong lean limbs and body was dressed in her usual ridding style, leather pants that hugged every feminine curve correctly, allowing for her slightly boyish demeanor to elegantly show; her white soft cloth blouse attached to her intoxicating lines and arms faithfully embraced by the rest of the leather enfolding her torso fantastically well, a crest of her family embroiled on the white horse's garments.

Her long blond curls cascaded down her shoulders onto her regal back and beautiful chest, her proud father stood behind her, handsome and smiling as always, a few gray hairs peppered the sides of his blond hair while a few marks around his eyes showed the passage of time. The man waved magnificently to the people of his kingdom as did his beloved daughter confidently. Emma had become a stunning young woman, with many ideals and an invigorating, kind, courageous soul; she was tremendously smart and _charming._ Her people loved and trusted her, she had gained their favor just like her mother had when she was younger with her humble persona.

"She's so beautiful! Look at her…" Said a young teenage girl to another, their clothing modest and their eyes visibly naive.

"Yes! She is very beautiful indeed… not only that but so strong, have you seen her with her sword?" The taller girl gossiped by the other's ear giggling breathlessly excited for their presence.

"Papa! Look! The king and the princess have arrived!" The shorter girl said hysterically, the man took off his hat and watched in awe next to his daughter and her best friend.

"Bow in reverence and courtesy girls just like your mothers taught ya!" The man said quickly as he did it himself.

James smiled and nodded at them, the girls went crazy as Emma suddenly also noted their presence, she nodded and winked charmingly in return while flashing them with that smile.

* * *

"Rumplestiltskin!" said the dark queen, as she impatiently paced around her balcony, the endless pink and orange sun breathtakingly dressed her vast view of the kingdom. The dark woman had not aged, untouched by time, her frienemy's preservation spell hovered above her devotedly until the day she were to be kissed by her true love, and since Daniel had died maleficent patted herself on the back, she would age and drown herself in bitter loneliness; from that second after the supposed kiss she would begin to age normally. Her perfect exotic features were creased in aggravation at the present moment.

"Oh for fucks sake! I know you're here! I can feel you" The endlessly spoiled woman demanded.

The Imp summoned behind her, with every intention of startling her without previous note.

"You rang Dearie?" he blurted suddenly, making Regina jump, causing him to shatter into a psychopathic outburst of laughter. Regina rolled her eyes in apparent annoyance and sighed.

"What are you playing at? …. I need you to cast an appearance spell on me" She demanded in her usual dominant tone.

"And why would I ever want to do that?" He said while playing with his hands like a lunatic in expectations of something then gave her his signature giggle.

"None of your damned business" She spat conceitedly. "What would you like in return? _This_ is what you should be requesting of me instead" she continued dryly.

"Well Dearie… that flattering Mills charisma did not leap a generation did it? Why would I ever help you when you behave in such an ill manner…" he says eyeing her as he grimaces "I don't like it" he finished and motioned with his hands as if dismissing the woman.

Regina scoffed arrogantly "And since when do your reptilian feelings get hurt?" She pouted in a scornful manner, her face quickly shifted into annoyance "Come on! Name your price what do you want? I don't have time for pleasantries, Will you do it or not?" she finished irritated.

"Mmm…" he eyed her from head to toe yet again while playing with his hands some more "Yes…" He responded planning and plotting in his twisted little cranium.

"Ok, transform me… I need you to alter my appearance to look like one of those low life peasants… Make it look real" She alleged and grimaced at her own words as her thoughts formed patterns into images and not so pleasant smells.

"First things first your majesty… I want the globe…" Said the imp.

Regina snapped equally unknowing and still annoyed "What globe do you speak of?"

"Oh you know Dearie, your mommy dearest's; it was amongst your inheritance, in her collectibles…" He offered. "Give me the globe, and I'll transform you into a pumpkin if you wish" He said and laughed. "Do we have a deal?" His yellow teeth glittered with the beaming sunset.

Regina rolled her eyes with her hand on her hip, she shrugged uninterested. "Fine… consider it yours"

Rumple clapped in excitement, "Ok, well well… What shall we turn you into?"

"Don't get carried away now… I just need to look like a commoner, no need to alter my face at all… just disguise me well, this is imperative" Regina said while taking a deep breath preparing herself for the transformation. The imp moves his hands as she rapidly objects.

"Wait!" She motions with her regal hand.

"Now what?" He rolls his eyes now showing some annoyance himself.

"Will I be able to use magic?" she asks legitimately.

"Of course not…" He says now truly exasperated.

"Then how the hell am I supposed to defend myself if I find the need for it?" She asked.

"Simply call me Dearie… I shall be like your Fairy God Father" He said sarcastically.

Regina hesitated, it's not like she could just trust him completely, even less when it came to placing her vulnerability in his hands.

"Ok, fine… get to it then, I have no time to squander…" she finished.

In seconds she had been transformed into yet another extremely modest peasant, with rags for clothes and horribly cared for hair, her face free of makeup, truly unrecognizable to the common eye, no trace of the Evil Queen left. Regina smiled smugly, she was ready to go to the township's gathering being held for the royal family… she had no confessions to make to the imp, she had kept that unforgettable night with the child carved in her mind, she tried endlessly to expunge it, yet she was unsuccessful no matter how much she insisted, childish considerations dwelling on innocence and guilt were over, she was ready to put her plan in motion. The queen had not seen Emma since that dreadful night of emotions, but she was sure she had grown up to be the perfect little princess in her soft pink dress, riding just so lady like on a horse, all vulnerable and feeble… her cover should work perfectly camouflaging herself amongst the commoners, gaining her trust would be far too easy.

Before asking rumple to send her to the woods near the township district, she took a good look in the mirror, grinning… momentarily unable to share her plans.

"Ok, I am ready… and remember if I shall call upon you-" She said but the dark one interrupted her.

"Alright, alright… I know" he finished annoyed now becoming impatient to end the dragged moment.

* * *

The ever glorious royals decided to get off their horses and mingle with their people a bit closer, guards stayed close by of course, not that they needed them. People offered the king baskets full of fruits and goodies, Snow fallowed right behind them, with a dazzling smile of her own.

The sneaky princess managed to get away with her white steed, she decided that she needed a bit of space and fresh air, so she walked the breathtaking horse along the nearby creek, to freshen up herself and her noble friend of course.

"Drink boy… We still have a while to go, speeches and all those tedious diplomacies" The candid girl offered genuinely. Emma loved the people, and what her being a knight and princess stood for, but she was never good with hypocritical nonsense, her kind essence beamed through her flushed cheeks that seemed to glitter with tiny mists of sweat forming on her smooth skin like fresh morning's dew.

* * *

After the dark one had sent her "near the township lines" Regina found herself insufferably lost.

"Ugh! This is absurd! That incompetent buffoon simply played me for a fool" She spat walking around trying to find her way, infuriated at thinking she must have missed her chance with the Charmings. The sun had sunk deeper onto the wet ground and sleepy west. The dark Queen feared being stranded in the middle of the woods but would never bring herself to accept she was a bit frightened and feeling powerless without her magic.

"That bastard… I am going to kill you – you revolting little imp!" She bellowed into the heavens, already tired of calling to summon the man just as he previously said she should."

Back on her side of the bushes not far from where the dark Queen was, young Emma can swear she heard something and decides to fallow the noise inquisitively, her right hand resting vigilant on the handle of her sword.

"Well well… look what we have here, May the God's be any more generous?" The woman turns around unfazed and smugly forgetting she had no access to her magic, Regina rolls her eyes at the sight of a commoner with airs of a warrior, she simply ignores him.

"What is a defenseless girl doing in this side of the woods all alone when darkness is lingering upon us?" The young man said in his best attempt at exuding some cheap charm.

"Get lost…" Regina said uninterested as she turned around to continue her exploration, trying to identify her current location, she had far more important things in mind and honestly this man was quite annoying.

The muscular boy decided to push the masquerading Queen onto the nearest tree, abruptly using force around her arms.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Get off me right this instant! You poor excuse of a man" Regina spat subsequently flaring her hands in a twisted motion, calling upon her beloved magic, her face contorts into agony as soon as she recalls she has no access to it. She tries her best to push him off, wrestling him on her best accord.

"I said stop! You filthy bastard! Don't you know who I am? I will have your head for this!" Regina screamed slightly losing her cool, her breathing rising, she can taste fear in her mouth, she dreads the moment the young man places his hands on her thighs lifting her long ragged skirt up against the moldy tree, this reminds her of her times with the old repulsive King forcing himself upon her, she closes her eyes tightly and loses her breath, suddenly vulnerable and raw.

"Stop trying to defy me, just relax… you're going to enjoy yourself I promise" He said breathless from the battle with the brunette, he began to unbutton his pants, after taking off his cheap sword with its perspective garment, tossing it carelessly on the ground.

At this point Regina had lost all hopes of anyone hearing he screams for help, she couldn't believe this moment was repeating itself in her life yet again, after so many years.

"Bad move…" Said a steady confident female voice, Regina's eyes widened in relief; only a swift move with the sound of metal and the girl had drawn her sword, the man jumped startled and quickly raised his hands up in the air.

"But then again you are not holding a weapon, so this is far too unbalanced" The blonde comes out of the shadows, the night had fallen heavily upon them, as she finishes her sentence, she confidently drops her shiny heavy sword onto the ground and walks closer to the man now a few feet away from her, Regina falls on the floor, and instinctively pushes herself back with her arms and legs as she quickly turns to see the tall blonde taunting the half undressed man.

"She clearly told you _No_ and then she asked you to _stop,_ what part of that did you fail to understand? _"_ Emma let out in a challenging manner.

"You stupid girl! Without a sword you're just a woman… you are no match for me, you are just like this filthy whore" He smugly says as he lounges himself onto the tall stunning girl, he had obviously not recognized her.

Emma does not bother with throwing her title on his pathetic face; she simply gives him a taste of her right hook and then knees him flat in the stomach. "Now, that's not nice…" she says and pushes him off of her with a disgusted look on her face, the breathless man falls on the floor.

By now Regina's deep brown eyes are hooked on Emma, her insides recognize her immediately and she gasps at a loss of words, she feels that similar choking feeling in her heart, she finds it truly difficult to breathe as this now familiar warmth covers her body like a blanket made of stars. The still gorgeous Queen looks so taken that she resembles a younger version of herself, malice vanished from her eyes, she can only stare.

Chivalrous Emma offers her pale hand, only when their eyes meet, The princess finds herself overcome, her emerald green eyes glowing with raw courage, genuine selflessness and thrilling exhilaration meet deep mesmerizing and desperately expressive brown ones, her chest begins to rise and fall much like Regina's did all those years ago, an oasis of energy pulsates in the atmosphere, both avow they can hear it, as the blond blinks at her obvious discourtesy and continues to help the woman up from the cold ground.

"You…" Emma breathed out; it was all she could manage, searching deep in Regina's eyes as if rediscovering a long lost invaluable treasure.

Regina's mouth falls slightly open, gaping… she doesn't know what to say or what Emma means, is it possible that Snow and Charming had shown her portrays of her in hopes of warning her somehow? She can't find the words, but slowly begins to recall who she is… the Evil Queen, and just when her summit overshadows her, those defenses begin to fight the feeling burning within her center; she tries to fight it with all her will and power.

"Princess…" Regina quickly bows trying to lower her gaze for a few seconds and stall, she is giving herself away, her flushed cheeks, and her trembling hands… the brunette cannot seem to control her body and doesn't comprehend what the hell is going on.

Emma can feel a fire ignite in the base of her torso, her knees begin to fail as she holds the girl's hand into hers and brings her up to meet her gaze, she quickly uses her as support for her weakening limbs by placing an arm around Regina's lower waist and pulling her impossibly close, making the slightly shorter woman crash her overdressed pelvis right onto hers, after what seemed like an eternity gazing into each other's eyes Emma's beaming emeralds lower down to get lost in Regina's sensual makeup less lips, the moment is immense in and of itself, the blonde engraves every single detail in her long term memory, the scar above her perfect enticing lips, the tiny mole on the corner of her mouth, she had never kissed anyone or been kissed… but this went beyond that, she didn't understand the sensation that ate her alive, the hunger that consumed her, the aching… the pull as she feels this woman _is_ literally ripping her heart out of her chest.

Regina's lips begin to quiver and her awareness begins to shut down in slow motion, the sudden lust driven feeling cascading on her body overwhelms her, she doesn't comprehend, she knows who this young woman is, she is just a teenager, a very well grown teenager at that, but still her mind slaps her a thousand times until she tries to pull herself away from Emma, but the princess holds on to her tightly with no intentions of letting her go, they are mere inches away from each other, their lips almost gracing, sweet intoxicating breaths mixed with the smell of Emma's perfume and the brunette is thrown, she finds herself lost yet again at the mercy of this child from the depths of the unknown. The Queen finally drags herself off from the blonde's embrace, the blonde immediately feels the loss of that unique engaging addictive smell, her breath and her skin's scent, her jaw drops slightly… she sees Regina's intentions and tries to speak but the other woman interrupts her.

"I'm- I'm so sorry I can't" Regina takes the princess' perfect face and engraves it in her skull too, right before she decides to run off.

"Wait! It's too dark! I can take you… home…" Emma ends up telling herself as she sees the woman who has just stolen her breath get lost in the pits of the pastures and tall trees.

**A/N Thank you so very much for reading... please comment and I hope you continue to enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi guys! I would like to clarify some things before we continue, Emma is actually 17 years old, thirteen years passed after the night Regina first met her and by then she was already 4 years old, try to get to know her a bit more before dismissing her relationship with Regina because of the age difference, give her a chance she might surprise you.** **Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 Say Hello to the Apples on the Ground.**

**The Nurse Who Loved Me  (A Perfect Circle)**

_"Why would the universe create something that did not have value? It would not, and for this very reason, it is important to look for the value in every single thing that you encounter."_

After watching the woman be swallowed up by dark weeping willows the tall fair princess kneeled down to pick up her sword; her green eyes spotted a piece of clothing completely disregarded on the damp soil. The blonde examined it curiously and picked it up, it was a lilac colored scarf. She caressed it softly with her thumb, feeling the soft cheap material on her digits while bringing it up close to her face. The garment's smell hit Emma's nostrils with definite force, that familiar sweet delicious scent; Regina's pheromones sure decided to cling to the modest looking cloth with the dearest strength of her uniqueness just like a finger print, leaving behind a piece of her individuality for the blonde to take as a souvenir.

* * *

Back at the Charming's castle, the knightly princess stood in her oversized balcony, the cool wind swiftly brushed her pensive face and ever flowing hair. Emma continued to hold the piece of clothing she had found while reliving the earlier events in her mind looping nonstop. Her heart felt like it wanted to overflow with so much emotion, she was not experienced with real life lovers but she was not a naïve fool either; this was more than just the love sick idiocy the other princess' spoke of repetitively in an almost fabricated identical substance less way.

"Lovely isn't it?" Snow said gently with a smile while entering her daughter's space.

Emma broke her trance and looked over her shoulder giving her beloved mother a candid peaceful smile as she watched her walk closer to where she stood.

"I didn't hear you come in" said the tranquil blonde.

"I knocked a few times, but received no answer, is everything ok sweet heart?" Snow asked partially thrown back but not actually worried.

"Yes…" Emma said serenely smiling still unable to stop thinking of the woman in the woods. "Everything's ok, Have your guests arrived already?" She questioned casually.

"They have love, I trust you will accompany prince Damon and princess Amelia tonight?" Snow asked gently in an almost wondering manner, she knew Emma all too well.

The dreamy knight sighed and smiled, feeling like she had covered this subject with her mother a thousand times before. The young woman placed a hand softly on her mother's arm and pierced her with almost identical green orbs confidently; a simple platinum ring with a purple gem adorned her finger. She looked down at the shorter woman so Snow gazed up attentively knowing exactly what her daughter would say.

"Mother… you know my interests lay elsewhere" She offered honestly "So do my priorities, if you wish for me to lose my sanity simply ask me again to spend my evening with that tedious frivolous girl, now… Damon's not so bad… unless you want me running down the east wing corridors screaming and dancing half naked holding a bottle of spirit" Emma jokingly finished as she tried to freshen her mother's memory. Snow closed her eyes, smiled and nodded; the princess held her smirk and gaze while the older woman opened her eyes and rolled them.

"You're right, atone for my sins… I should have known better than to try and fool my excessively charismatic and bright daughter" Snow replied jokingly while holding her hands in the air.

Emma scoffed and motioned as if she were piercing her chest with an invisible dagger "Ugh…!" She lingered lightly laughing "My charisma is in lacks of excess Mother, and truly, insulting my intelligence with euphemisms I expected more of you" She finished jokingly.

Snow furrowed her brows and pretended to be upset while smacking Emma lightly on her arm, her demeanor quickly changed dressed with a bright smile.

"Oh, I speak no lies... You are simply amazing and I love you darling" The nurturing mother said and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Couldn't have asked for a better soul to birth into life"

"I'm still not going" Emma said grinning.

"Okay, Okay! Noted… I know you cannot care less about common hearsay but at least don't forget to acknowledge their presence and say hello, they might think you truly are a… what's it she insists on calling you? Ah! 'recluse hoyden with a sword'" Snow teased knowingly as she didn't care for gossip either.

"Let them know that their words can hurt you and you'll never be free of the ridicule" Emma said with nonchalant confidence "If they want to give me yet another name, I'll gladly take it and make it my own..." Emma said selflessly.

Snow crossed her arms and nodded smiling "So they can't use it against you and hurt you with it… that's my girl" The pale woman finished proudly.

"Exactly" Emma offered "Besides mamma that girl wears her better judgment in her ass" The blond said matter of factly.

Snow's eyes widened "Emma!" The mortified woman said while placing her hand on her chest then smacking her daughter again.

"What! it's the truth!" Emma laughed rubbing her lean arm.

"I know that, but do you have to be so crass?" She scolded the taller woman facing her, she knew it was pointless but that's what mothers do anyway, the blonde simply laughed amused.

"Alright, I'll leave you to your thoughts good night Emma" Snow said lovingly.

By now the blonde lightly leaned her tailbone on her balcony's stone railing with arms crossed seeming her to be at the same height of her mother, making it much simpler for the white Queen to exchange pleasantries with her princess. She had grown up so fast, not only physically, but also rationally, this scared her to no end; the last thing she wanted was to lose her little girl, but she knew deep down her little girl was spreading her wings preparing to fly and soar, mothers appear to know these things. She felt content trusting that she had been blessed with a fantastic child, she would be ok.

* * *

Back in the woods right outside her castle Regina sat on a log looking defeated and lost in thoughts, apart from being physically tired, she had gone through a whirlwind of emotions in the past couple of hours and wanted nothing more than to collapse into her grand bathtub. Her ego had gotten slapped repetitively with that rude awakening; her assumptions had left her high and dry. The princess had not grown to become the feeble weak link she had imagined; on the contrary she was the exact opposite. The young woman obviously wore the title of a white knight; she was strong, stunning and brave.

Regina seemed to be a rather complicated woman to many, she possessed a vast capacity for love yet sadly not even the woman herself would give that ocean of potential inside her heart a second glance, she had been trained by life and circumstances to focus on survival because dared she look elsewhere… the results should end where they always had, the painful sting of feeling like an undeserving foreigner.

The dark Queen suddenly changed her thoughtful expression to that of knowing and began to gaze around and behind herself inquisitively, her lips quickly curled she was livid.

"I smell a rat" Regina ventured as she waited for Rumple to summon any second.

"Well Dearie aren't you the perceptive one" he asked rhetorically "How did you know I was here?" he asked non rhetorically this time.

"Because of the loathing sensation under my skin" Regina said clearly pissed beyond measure. "What the hell were you thinking leaving me stranded in the middle of nowhere without magic for one, and not answering my calls you moronic twit!" The brunette unloaded on him clearly annoyed. "When I asked for your help-" she interrupted herself and scoffed "may I rectify made a _deal_ with _you_ , I was unaware of your intentions of stupid child play! What the hell was that?!"

"I found myself rather tied up at the moment, I hope it didn't cause you much trouble dear" The golden skinned man laughed relishing his musings given the state of the brunette.

"You're a bastard" Regina said coldly "I killed an ill sorceress once maybe I can kill you too!" She threatened infuriated and fearless threw herself at him, oh so pissed that she felt strong enough to attempt murdering the imp with her bare hands.

The skinny man simply vanished and reappeared behind and poked her shoulder.

The woman jumped "Turn me back! I would like to be able to get into my own damned castle any day now thank you very much!"

"As you wish!" The man said turning her into a cloud of dark smoke, after it dissipated she was her old astonishing self again.

"Allow me to give you some counsel Dearie, you have been my finest apprentice and may very well be able to be a possible match for me soon. Never forget what you are, unquestionably the world will not. Make that your strength… don't disguise yourself, _this_ will only lead the trust you seek from her astray…" The imp said knowingly.

"How did you know I was trying to-" The woman inquired honestly confused her demeanor about a thousand shades calmer.

"Oh you underestimate me so" He responded "There is much you ignore at the moment. _You_ better than anyone knows you do not need to fake a thing in order to have her attention, stop fighting it" Rumple was clearly onto something and Regina felt her boundaries being stepped on how, did he know what was going on inside her? She allowed him to continue.

"Well?" He simply said expecting Regina to make the conversation two sided.

"What's it to you?" She asked in lack of trust for the man's intentions.

"Those who fears losing… have lost already dear" The man finished and vanished out of sight leaving Regina alone with her avalanche of emotion charged thoughts.

* * *

The warm sun stood at the gallows of autumn's incoming threat, the air in the atmosphere turned slightly cooler. Queen Regina's black horse galloped into the familiar spot in the woods, the beautiful woman wore her ridding attire, black leather pants that seemed to be having a torrid affair with her exquisite figure, tall black boots that ended just below her knees, and a her equally elegant top garment embraced her waist and cleavage just perfectly, cascading from her back to well below her feet was the red feathers adorned cape; she wore her long black hair in a high ponytail which fell over her toned shoulder down to her breasts, the cloth accessory atop her head bled deliciously onto her forehead, glossy crimson red lips finished the sight that could only be described as hypnotizing.

The woman found herself at a crossroads, despite all her efforts she could not stop thinking of the young woman that had saved her several days ago, she could still not fandom the reason her heart swelled in such an asphyxiating way. Emma made her feel weak and she hated that.

"I've been hoping to see you return to this very spot for weeks" The blond princess said calmly startling Regina with force. The stunned brunette sat on her horse's back motionless she blinked her enticing mouth agape. Emma stood confidently holding in her hands the lilac colored scarf.

"This belongs to you" The tall woman walked closer to the horse that carried the woman she had been dreaming of day and night; she extended her dark brown leather covered hand in a chivalrous way. Regina gathered herself, her eyes betrayed every single emotion her face tried to mask, she graciously got off the horse and stood on her very own two trembling legs. Emma's hand still extended, an altruistic glow dressed her now dark green eyes.

 _God… She looks devastatingly attractive_ Regina's thoughts betrayed her, incessantly throwing more wood to the fire that quickly began to burn at the base of her spine, with all due reason, the knight looked as striking as ever in her usual ridding style wear.

"Cat's got your tongue?" Emma said softly and gently smiled while searching within those striking pools of expressive brown.

Regina cleared her throat and took a step closer accepting the hand contact, so she shook the limb. "Indeed it is" She voiced out with that thick chesty voice and Emma felt weakness strike her fast.

After a short pause smitten Emma spoke.

"Pardon me… What?" The blonde's turn to show the brunette she felt equally taken by her presence.

Regina smiled and pointed to the cloth on the knight's hand, she found that even though lust for this young woman ravaged through her entire being, the calmness she inspired within her gave her a peace, a grounding power she had never felt before… not even during their previous encounters, the longer they remained in each other's presence the better it felt.

The knight desperately searched for her usual charm and found it quickly, it procured her enough energy to regain awareness of herself, the moment and the woman facing her.

"Antagonistic paths on occasion lead to the same castle your majesty" Emma offered serenely yet still smitten, her teenage hormones no longer flirting with womanhood they now openly embraced it. The blonde took two steps closer to the exquisite looking woman possessor of that heavens raging mouth.

"You know who I am then…" Regina said honestly.

Emma smiled and daggers devoured Regina's chest. "You are the memorable stranger who came to visit me as a child, how could I ever forget? Emma said with confident and flirtatious charm, her insides felt pulled by this woman and she was not about to start not listening to her own internal guidance, obeying this rule had been the primordial cause of her becoming who she was.

The brunette's heart was beating uncontrollably with the approaching nearness, Regina had never been a single minded person, but this time she found herself listening to a burning desire ignited by a woman fifteen years younger than she was, she understood that it was very easy for her eyes to be fooled by her appearance, she neither looked nor acted her age. She found her attraction for the blonde enticing, a lush delicious force that came from elsewhere. The magnetizing taller woman took off a leather glove from her hand and brought it to Regina's smooth cheek, the knight gently caressed her, anesthetizing the alluring woman gently. The cool breeze swiftly blew their garments and hair along it's dim force, Regina closed her eyes giving herself to the younger woman's touch.

Emma found herself smitten; she swallowed hard letting this hell raising force pull her closer to those candy apple red lips. Their sweet unique breaths were like driven silk magic spells that pulled and pulled ever so close as if they were sucking the crux out of each other's beings. The moment seemed to pas in slow motion, Regina's mouth parted, her luscious lips slightly expecting to meet Emma's flushed ones, their racing hearts reached climax as their mouths crashed onto each other gently, an engrossingly deep white wave of loud energy emanated from their bodies and covered ever inch of the quiet land's radius for miles. Both women entranced within the magical moment parted unhurriedly opening their eyes.

"You're beautiful…" Emma said stricken, flashing that charming smile of hers, "You're… more than that, you're so much more" The knight confessed, staring at her newfound safe haven the Queen's lascivious mouth. Regina was equally mesmerized, the aching and longing aged sadness her eyes held was vast, a glimpse of what… perhaps hope? Made its way to the surface of those intense pools grasping for air. The Queen's hand had a mind of its own, it traveled up to the knight's blushed cheek, the blonde's face so serene welcomed the touch.

This was too much, Regina found herself surrounded by her self-sabotaging walls, they seemed to be allergic to any emotion that held at least a tiny spark of life giving force in it, her body though did not understand why it was being scrapped off of Emma's grasp, her mind was in command now. The queen turned towards her horse and the blonde rolled her eyes not moving an inch.

"Are you serious?" The princess said unimpressed, completely aware of what the brunette was doing. The dark Queen continued, determinately got on the steed glancing one last look at Emma and rode off.

"Regina…" The blonde was left speaking to herself yet again.

**A/N: Yes! the spell on Regina has been broken, therefore she will begin to age acordingly to where she stopped doing so. In my story that happened when she was somewhere in her late 20's (We all know in reality she is older than Snow)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you so much for your feedback. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4  I Don't Wanna Be In Love (Dark Waves)**

" _Us humans suffer because we believe our thoughts. When we question our thoughts, we find the lack of truth in the thoughts that make us unhappy and so we find we can no longer maintain the ones that cause us to suffer. And that is our first step towards a happy life"_

_**Three days later** _

The queen's immaculately manicured hand, slid gently on the balustrade of the stairway that led to her castle's keep. The poised woman walked towards the open balcony where she held her beloved honeycrisp tree.

She opened her hand and soothingly touched one of the succulent perfect looking apples.

"Not that I'm keeping count, but I believe you have ran out on me three times thus far" The now familiar voice said out of nowhere. Regina jolted and turned, quickly looking up the wall merely five feet above her, the knight sat fearlessly on one of the crenellations, dark night's wind blowing on her hair.

"What the hell are you doing there?!" Regina asked with a priceless look on her face.

"I am merely trying to understand why you continue to disappear on me, or is this a common impolite habit of yours your majesty?" Emma mused smiling.

Regina arched an eyebrow and paused.

"Says the one dangling on my walls like an ape" Regina was still well… Regina.

Emma scoffed amused and decided to climb down the small hedge. The tall blonde jumped the last few inches right onto the balcony floor where the brunette stood with an annoyed look on her face.

"Touché… " Admitted the blonde now more intrigued by the other woman.

This being the fourth time they had shared breathing air and a common space, Regina found herself more in control over the havocking emotional mayhem that Emma ignited within her. She swore she could smell pheromones mixed with a neutral enticing perfume oozing from the knight's skin. They stood a few feet apart from each other when Emma broke the silence.

"Love your apples…" The tall woman said coyly while admiring the honeycrisp and then glancing back at Regina, shooting her right in the eyes with a smirk pointing at the lush looking fruit hanging.

The brunette welcomed the gaze yet raised an eyebrow. This girl was refreshing; it felt great to have someone to have a normal two sided conversation with, and someone who was obviously not afraid of her at that.

The blonde barely moved to take a step closer towards the older woman.

"Don't do that" Regina warned motioning a clear 'stop' with her hand. Though she seemed fairly composed her eyes betrayed her with no regret. She took a step back.

The radiant princess smiled and tried to appease the Queen's nerves by raising her hands in mid air. "Okay… okay… look, I just want to talk... that's all" Emma offered realizing just how shaken the older woman actually was.

Regina felt frail at the mercy of this girl's energy, and the reality of it all was that so did Emma, but the brave blonde did not have as many demons to hush as the dark queen did.

"You know who I am, yet you don't seem to-" The Queen was quickly interrupted.

"Fear you?" Emma finished blithely.

Regina nodded her eyes as expressive as ever.

"Why should I? I mean I've heard tons of stories about The Evil Queen scaring souls and ripping people's hearts" The glowing girl motioned with her hands and face as if telling a scary old tale to frightened children. She paused and narrowed her eyes piercing Regina's and grinned "But… I refuse to believe human souls to be so divergent, neither black nor white… I mean there has to be some shades of color between the two" She finished honestly with a sincere tone hoping Regina could see beyond what she had seen all her life.

Regina blinked softly, taking in every word the young girl said.

"All this coming from Snow White's daughter…" She said searchingly. This was strange, she felt like life had taken a complete turn and she had been zapped into another land or dimension.

Emma smiled and looked down at her own boots, then quickly gazed up "I know how self-righteous my parents can be at times, and yes you are a touchy subject at the Charming household but… I have always said that; _no one_ has the power to change an outside source, nor believe they know what's best for anyone other than themselves."

The brunette listened attentively, her walls slowly… very slowly falling down.

"I would like the chance to make my own concept of you… and be the one to say what you look like and are in my reality" Emma's green eyes gazed intensely into Regina's dark orbs, the brunette looked for at least a hint of something to distrust but failed miserably.

"You seem to have high confidence in your perception of me" Regina offered trying to find a crack.

"Indeed I do" Emma said and slightly bowed her head reverencing with an honest grin.

Regina knew this was unstable territory, or so she believed.

Emma offered her hand in truce, Regina looked down at it and slapped herself in advance yet decided to leave laments for later. She extended her own and placed it in Emma's long soft fingers. Both women felt the tingling dreamy sensation flow through their veins… The queen could actually smell the specific signature of a magical print in the air every time they touched.

Emma took the exquisite hand and brought it to her lips, her true green emeralds gazed up through thick lashes taking in the woman who continued to slowly rip her heart from her chest.

"The moon is high… If your mother knew you were here, she would finally think she has enough reasons to execute me" Regina said amused at the thought of Snow's daughter displaying such interest in being around her.

"You're funny and really… I am sure you are a bit more acquainted with my mother, she would not dare… besides, my parents are not my keepers you know" Emma stroke back confidently.

Regina grinned.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" The dark woman offered in all her glory. Emma smiled and balanced herself on her heels.

* * *

After the offer Regina led the princess to her grandiose bedchamber. The alluring Queen pointed at her massive pristine bed.

"Make yourself comfortable" The brunette suggested leeringly arching an eyebrow, and sending an arrow straight to Emma's center. The blonde's breathing began to break into uneven patterns, _well that was new_ , Emma thought to herself while stalling Regina with a smile trying to mask her newfound vulnerability. The younger woman walked closer to the edge of the bed and sat.

The exuberant Queen fallowed suit and made her way towards the knight holding two glass cups filled with amber looking liquid. She stared at Emma with those irresistible eyes of hers while handing the blonde her respective glass.

The princess brought it to her delicious looking lips without breaking eye contact with Regina.

"Your cider's reputation falls short, this is amazing!" Emma said delighted.

"For what it's worth, I could have just poisoned you" Regina joked darkly.

Emma scoffed letting out a small laugh "Oh what a glorious death to be lingering by my bed side tonight that would be"

"If it weren't for your eyes I would say this time the apple fell oh... so far from the tree" Regina offered honestly.

The blonde raised her glass "You insist on bringing my mother up… honestly, she's not angry at you"

Regina scoffed scornfully and laughed.

"What! I'm serious… look, she is angry indeed…" The blonde said confusing the brunette

"Ok, which one is it?" Regina said after she swallowed.

"But not at _you_... she can only be angry at her own story of you... you see?" Emma gave Regina a crooked grin "How bad do you really believe you are? Because I have a super power" The blonde pierced Regina with her deep emeralds "I can tell when people are lying, and your eyes are the loudest I've seen, heard and felt... ever"

Something moved within Regina, her lowered defenses startled, but Emma recognized the look and far before the queen had a chance to raise them, the younger woman confidently took Regina's glass and placed it next to hers on the nearest surface quickly.

Emma launched herself at the still vulnerable queen and placed her long strong arms around her waist. They were now inches apart, the older girl's torso and pelvis perfectly accommodated on Emma's like a puzzle piece. Regina's skin caught on fire once she felt dark green eyes penetrate her. Their breaths began to increase rapidly.

"I know you can feel this too…" Emma whispered passionately. "Don't run off on me again… please" Emma's body was strong but her eyes screamed how weak Regina's nearness made her feel and she was ok with that. She decided perhaps it was best to show the brunette that even though she was taller and stronger, she would gladly give her control… this was not a battle and she did not need reassurance, she knew who she was and what she wanted.

Emma leaned in gently and placed her lips on crimson soul bracing ones and let out the breath she was holding, Regina's dark orbs rolled back as she closed her eyes completely giving in. As soon as Regina felt Emma's muscles relax, she took the control she so badly needed at the moment. The brunette's tongue brushed the girl's lips deliciously demanding entrance into her sweet undiscovered mouth. Immediately after feeling the blonde's tongue embrace hers Regina lost it, her sexy voice crumbling into a wanting moan inside Emma's lips. The expression on the queen's face was now one of deep emotional ache, her eyes opened slowly as she parted from the blonde's lips. The princess opened her green orbs, she was taken by the endlessly glowing gentle brown eyes, she felt lucky the universe allowed her this vast instant to gaze into this broken woman's soul and heart… she was unseen, she was more… so much more than she was ever shown to be.

Regina admired Emma's innocence, it was the first time she had been able to see it. Behind that collected, clever and charismatic bravado, lived this girl. This untouched strong yet tender body. Regina brought her hand to Emma's neck and caressed it; the blonde closed her eyes to the gentle touch and tilted her head giving her complete access to her long neck.

The brunette's lips now covered with smeared crimson, gently kissed the taller girl's neck. She began to move towards her mouth slow kiss by slow kiss along her jaw line until she reached her desired destination, dipping her lush tongue inside the knight's mouth making the princess moan for the first time. The queen's hands slowly groped around the girl's body, inviting Emma to do the same on hers.

Regina could smell Emma's hormones go wild with each moan and pant. The brunette could feel the pool of desire between her own thighs make its presence felt. Her curious experienced hands wanted to touch the young woman's skin, she could only imagine the look and taste of it.

Perfume and sweat was all they could smell. Regina spun Emma around and pinned her against the wall she slowly began to untie the leather laces of her top garment.

"May I?" The queen considerately asked, surprising herself.

Emma nodded positively, her innocent eyes drunk with desire; her womanly body had made her feel pretty much every arousing emotion ever invented universal force and every single one of those brand new to her.

Regina gently undressed her topless. The woman gasped and caught her breath, Emma's torso was stunning, her skin flushed and soft, slightly moist from the dew like layer of delicious sweat oozing with desire. The older woman digits delicately touched one of Emma's perfect breasts lightly making her pink blushed knobs erect at the fascinating contact, the blond gasped and closed her eyes, Regina grinned with satisfaction.

The queen slid her fingers down the taller woman's chest making their way to her stunning toned abs that trembled with her uneven breaths. She decided to move into her neck and earlobe; this caused Emma to instinctively buck her hips forward into Regina making the woman's mouth release a deadly moan. Emma's legs almost gave out on her but the older woman caught her safely. This last reaction from the princess made her stop look into her green eyes yet again. This would be Emma's first time she was sure, what was this sensation in the pit of her stomach?

Why did she care?

_She cared._

The first few ray's of a barely birthing sun crept through the queen's grand open window and right onto her face, it was dawn yet the dark woman opened her eyes noticing the body laying apparently naked right next to her, the pristine white sheets covered Emma up to her waist displaying her fantastic torso. She was a vision, and looked so peaceful. Regina smiled while blinking and regaining awareness of the moment, a powerful strike hammered her head. _Ugh… apple cider abuse_ , she said to herself. When reality embraced her, those dark orbs widened suddenly while looking at a naked Emma still asleep. The queen was mortified, what had she done? She had no memory of last night's events at the moment. She looked down at her own body still fully dressed, then quickly brought her fingers up to her nose and inhaled still startled. She could only smell traces of her own perfume. She sighed in relief, why was she relieved? And like lightning the previous hour's events invaded her memory with rapid force.

After stopping they continued to drink, talk and kiss easing themselves into a small but very passionate make out session.

"Hey…" Emma said with a hoarse voice while slowly blinking trying to focus the sight of gorgeous Regina next to her. The brunette smiled honestly, her lips now had no trace of makeup left on them, her scar and mole adored that gorgeous smiling mouth Emma swore she was in heaven.

"We fell asleep… you should go while the sun's still set, it'll be morning soon" Regina said with her engrossingly sexy morning voice.

"Kicking me out so soon?" Emma smiled with a drowsy but happy face.

"Of course not, it's not like that… I just don't want your mo-" The Queen was interrupted by delicious lips on hers.

"I know…" Emma said and smiled standing up to look for her top clothing, her pants were still intact. After getting dressed she pulled Regina up to face her placing her arms around her waist.

"I really… don't want to go" Emma said honestly blinking indulgently after the first two words.

Regina smiled and placed a soft kiss on the taller girl's lips "You will see me again soon" she offered with vulnerability that no one had been able to see since Daniel.

"I _will_ see you again right?" Emma asked a bit unsure after having the woman run off on her so many times.

"You will" Regina voiced softly.

The blonde gave her one last kiss and walked towards the open balcony.

"I have doors you know?" Regina offered arching an eyebrow and grinning amused.

"I know you do, don't fuss ok? Besides I will have quicker access to my horse this way" Emma said gently smiling.

Regina blinked and lightly smiled in agreement and leaned on the arch of the balcony as she watched beautiful Emma climb down agilely. Once the princess was out of sight, the queen inhaled dawn's fresh air and smiled while leaning her head on the arch too. She admired the breathtaking sight and waited for sunrise to give her a show she had not cared to see in years.

**A/N: Please comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5** **The Crow  (Hurts)**

Back at the Charming castle Emma sat comfortably on her bed, her back rested on the furniture's head. Her long legs crossed, one leather boot on top of the other, the knight held a book over her face covering her peeved eye roll.

"I cannot believe she turned down his proposal of marriage" Amelia blabbed enviously while sitting opposite to Emma.

The blonde continued to read trying tirelessly to block the other princess' voice from making her existence feel miserable.

"She is such a moronic simpleton" Amelia continued.

"Really" Emma said sarcastically, face still behind the book.

"Most certainly, I mean he is such a reverie, the things I could do to him…" Her mind clearly in the gutter.

Emma continued to try and concentrate with all her might, thinking of ways to get back at her mother for making her endure this punishment, because that is exactly what this felt like, the cruelest undeserved reprimand the woman was insufferable.

"By the Gods that smile, those arms…" The woman growled leeringly making Emma almost burst out laughing, yet the princess successfully swallowed the tickling urge.

"And that ass… it must be enchanted! I am sure, and don't get me started on that protuberance in his pants I wonder how big his co-"

"Heeeey…" Emma's forced smiling face quickly popped out of the book she held and interrupted effervescently.

"May I interest you in a walk? It's a bit stuffy in here … yes? … Ok let's go" Emma alleged green with annoyance she successfully masked. The blonde closed the book and stood up, enough was enough.

* * *

Finally, out in the open green gardens Emma was able to elude the petulant princess by leaving her with her equally aloof brother, she excused herself and made her way to the stables where she saw Grumpy at a mild distance, the dwarf sneered at the Royal siblings while Emma approached him.

"How do ya do it princess? The man asked snarly.

"God…" Emma said tensely finally able to relish her freedom "That girl makes me want to stab myself in the eye"

"No shi—wonder" The dwarf caught himself

"It's ok; really… you can let it out, and please hold no shame… I take it you've had the pleasure to get your nerves pulled at also" Emma said openly feeling for the colorful man.

"Yeah… don't remind me, that brat had me brush her horse's mane five hundred and fifty five times 'in a cascading motion, not downwards motion because it makes it flat'" the dwarf mocked clearly irked.

Emma burst out laughing.

"It was hard not to slap her I tell ya, … it's a horse for heaven's sake who cares if it's got a flat mane, next thing you know she'll have me curl the damn stallion's locks" he finished irritated.

"Speaking of slapping people… have you seen my mother?" Emma asked.

"Not in the past hour princess, but if I see her I'll let her know you are looking for her" The man replied.

"That's ok, let her suffer a little… she deserves it, after leaving me to rot in that torture chamber" Emma teased.

"I'm late for a reunion with my father's Calvary Sergeant, see you around Grumps" The blonde winked at the shorter man and walked off.

* * *

Two of Regina's guards stood by the gatehouse. The lithe blonde sneaked a peek hiding by some nearby trees. She saw the two men fuss with each other back and forth.

"The queen gave us clear orders you slag!"

"Who are you calling slag you nutsack"

"I've put up with your lip for too long! You pathetic piece of dung" He said shoving the other man

"I'm gonna stuff this dagger down your throat fuckface"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Said Emma holding her shiny sword over her shoulder.

"Huh?" Confused both men groaned and turned to see the woman.

"Seize her!" One man yelled and both drew their swords simultaneously .

Emma grinned and welcomed the threat. Suddenly the mighty blonde's sword lashes out both men, starling them but cutting only one guard in the process, the wounded man falls to the ground holding the gash on his arm.

"Ah! bitch… get her!"

His partner lunges at Emma and punches her breaking her lip, then swings his blade rooting for her neck, the blonde ducks agilely then quickly rises and swings back with a high kick on his stomach knocking the man down. The guard on the floor glances up ready to continue, just in time to see Emma's boot kick him in the face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Regina shouted from a short distance, as she quickly made her way to the knight in a hurried pace.

"Hey! They started it, what was I supposed to do? … stand here and let them roundhouse me?" Emma said catching her breath.

"Of course they started it dear; you're flaring your family crest on your chest"

Emma looked down at herself and realized.

"Right… militia garments" Sha said placing her jaw back in place.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? There are far less threatening ways to get my attention, princess" Regina fussed.

"You're right, it's getting to be a chore" Emma hissed while touching her now bloody lip.

Regina winced at the sight and gently placed her hand on Emma's chin.

"Let me see that…"

Emma grinned watching the queen.

"What?"

"I could get used to this"

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Let's go inside and take care of that wound"

"Ah… it's just a scratch your majesty I can take it"

"None sense, you're coming with me and that's the end of it"

"Alright my queen no need to strain" Emma smiled and offered her arm to the brunette. Regina entwined her arm on Emma's and they walked into the castle.

* * *

"Are you always this relentless princess?" Regina said while observing Emma's laceration.

"I would not say relentless, it's more like… Passionate, dedicated" Emma smiled glancing at the other woman.

"Well, your incessant audacity seems to have you finding yourself in a bit of a conundrum lately"

"What can I say? I'm feeling inspired" Emma teased suggestively.

Regina blinked and a frail flush invaded her cheeks. Her lips curled into a dim honest smile.

"I must be on a roll, I just drew a smile out of the Evil Queen" Emma joked

"Though you're not technically a queen anymore"

"Oh dear… I will always be queen" Regina said smugly.

"Indeed you will…"

"This won't hurt" Regina announced and gently brushed her hand above the princess' lip.

"Great trick"

"It is not a trick, it's magic" She said wryly

"Well I do believe in that… you should teach me, it would come in handy. I get my face broken more often that I'd care to admit"

"Then stop getting into fist fights. Besides, magic is not a language or technical sword play. Magic… is about feeling, perception and will… it cannot be conquered, in order to understand magic you must become one with it first" The woman finished in a soft voice, her eyes lost in thought. One of those sincere moments that rarely washed over the dark Queen.

Emma gazed at Regina attentively. After a short pause the queen looked down into Emma's eyes. By now the princess sat on the woman's bed, and the brunette stood right in front of her, her hands still gracing around the blonde's face. The moment quickly became vulnerable and subtle. Regina continued to lose herself in Emma's eyes. She brought her hand and delicately brushed the younger girl's face. Emma looked up at her queen faithfully allowing herself to close her eyes gently relishing the warm touch. Regina's eyes rapidly found the blonde's lips and her control flew out the window, she ran her thumb over her pink mouth then slowly leaned down and captured it with hers in a soft wet kiss.

Emma's breathing quickened; her tongue crept into Regina's mouth with sensual ease. The older woman embraced the moist muscle and intensified the kiss. Emma's hands found Regina's thighs. Her touch soft yet steady and fervent. Regina placed one leg over Emma's then the other, giving herself easy access to straddle the blonde's lap. The blonde's strong hands continued the contact; they slowly brought Regina's dress up passionately placing her palms on the brunette's curvy ass cheeks.

Regina released a loud moan in Emma's mouth; she broke the kiss and lasciviously began to nip on the blonde's neck and ear. Regina made her feel crazy, she slowly felt like losing a grip on reality, yet the experience felt so vivid, so clear… so tactile, so very real. Emma paid close attention to every single ministration the queen gave her, inhaling knowledge. She searched for those lips that drove her mad and captured the brunette's mouth in a deep kiss. The blonde was now the one to break the kiss and imitate Regina's previous move, so she captured the brunette's neck and decided to run her moist tongue along the exposed skin instead of nipping. Regina arched her back and shivered gasping for air; her mouth agape opening more and more with pleasure while her eyes rolled back and closed.

Regina moaned in Emma's ear. She gripped the blonde's long locks of hair in her hands and gently licked and bit her earlobe, making the knight buck her hips into Regina's pelvis pulling her impossibly close by instinct. Her core was searching for something more.

"Regina…" Emma whispered.

The queen grinned with honest content. Her insides were rapidly flooded with intense emotion. The feeling birthed in her chest and expanded with vast speed though her veins making her blood boil and hear heart race incredibly fast. Regina slowly opened her eyes.

"Look at me" The queen commanded sultrily.

Emma opened her eyes and did as she was told, the princess was panting… her usually pale skin now flushed pink, her eyes filled with desire. Regina took Emma's hand and kissed her fingers gently. Then she slowly directed them to the warm heat between her thighs. Emma's jaw dropped when she felt Regina's wet arousal, the queen stared deeply into the blonde's eyes. She continued to guide the younger woman by taking two of her pale fingers and gently pushing them into her own wanting core. The queen shivered and grinned with pleasure. Emma fitted her more than perfectly; she felt completely full and slowly began to thrust herself sensually and slowly into the blonde's hand. Emma's hand supported the queen's back steadily, while the other penetrated the brunette sending her to the moon with each motion. Emma allowed Regina to be the one to move her own body at her desired rhythm.

Emma's core stung, she could feel her own wetness drip down her delicate fully dressed folds. The young woman finally understood the meaning of losing one's sanity.

Regina allowed the emotion to build from the axis of her torso, through her lower abdomen then up her stomach making its way to her sultry throat. The blonde could not tear her eyes away from the older woman she was at a loss for words. Regina was close to her breaking point. She continued to moan and pant keeping her own rhythm grinding slowly but feeling Emma deeply.

"Ok… now… Emma… Look at me…" Her sexy voice breaking slowly.

Deep brown eyes were invaded by a hint of purple light.

The older woman placed her hand on Emma's cheeks around her mouth and pulled her closer, their lips lingering with a small gap between them.

"Inhale… Take a deep…. Mmm" Regina closed her eyes trying her very best to hold the threatening release "Breath through your mouth..." By now Emma looked drunk and smitten grinding smoothly along the queen.

The brunette could feel her magic coming out of her mouth and into Emma as if the blonde were sucking it right out of her. A deep purple strand of energy could be seen by both women whom could barely manage to maintain their eyes open. Emma took a deep breath and felt her untouched core come undone, her body trembled just as Regina's did. The blonde's hand on the brunette's back gripped on her dress trying to sustain herself and the other woman.

"Emma…" She moaned and reached climax. The purple magic filled gap was now closing as the brunette collided into the blonde's mouth. They kissed passionately.

Regina was quietly allowed to relish her orgasm until she was able to catch her breath with Emma still deep inside her. After a few seconds the exhausted woman pulled Emma's fingers out and brought them to the younger woman's lips. Both the blonde and the brunette were drenched with a light layer of sweaty dew.

Emma licked them gently staring at the dark queen. Regina grinned and savored the instant indulgently.

She tasted Regina for the first time.

**A/N: Please comment! Thank you so much for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6** **Dressed In Black (Sia)**

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

Rumpelstiltskin is spinning straw at the wheel, while Queen Regina prepares potions.

"Are you ready to begin?" Regina Asked gently.

"Oh, I've been ready. The question is, are you?" The man questions wryly.

"Yes, I am"

"Tell me why you're really here" He asked tauntingly.

"For power-" She mused rather insecurely.

"Stop wasting my time! What is it you want? Come on. You've done all your soul searching. Now tell me." The man pushed verbally.

"Can you teach me how to use magic to bring back the dead?" Regina said wistfully

"That's what this is about? The stable boy?"

"I want true happiness" Young Regina let out honestly.

"Then find it elsewhere, dearie. Magic can do much, but not that. Dead is dead" He motioned with his hand.

"Then I am lost" Regina said hopelessly and leaned on a nearby table.

"And I've had my time wasted. I'm sorry but, uh, transcending death is beyond even my reach"

Suddenly Jefferson enters.

"I thought nothing was beyond your reach? …Busy. Should I…" He motions over his shoulders with his hands wondering if he should come back later.

"No, no. Nothing important going on here"

"Rumpelstiltskin…" Regina tried.

"Ignore her" Rumple said dismissively.

"I got what you wanted"

The mad hatter hands Rumpelstiltskin a crystal ball, but the imp doesnt take it.

"What about the slippers?"

"Oh. Couldn't find 'em. Heard talk they've already been moved to another land"

"That's what I needed to get to that other land"

"Well, come with me in my hat. I'm sure we can work something out"

"No, no. Your hat only transports between magical realms. I need to get to a land without magic"

"Why would anyone want that?"

"My business"

"You want the ball or not?"

"Mm… Yes." The imp takes the crystal ball.

"Help yourself to as much gold as you deem appropriate. Oh, and you. You can let yourself out. Our work is done." The latter directed to Regina.

"Wait, so that's it? You're not going to teach me anymore?" Regina bargained.

"So long as you harbor foolish notions of bringing back the dead, so long as you live in the past, you'll never find your future. Teaching you is a waste of time."

Regina bows her head woefully.

* * *

**Flash back Fairy Tale land – Present**

Regina sat on the imposing bed, her rhapsodic eyes seemed to be lost in time; the warm coals glowed endlessly while the beautiful Queen's face held a somber yearning look.

**Flash Back**

_Toddler Emma looking at Regina through her long lashes, her blonde baby hair falling gracefully on the right side of her perfect face. The girl reaching for the Queen's cheek fearlessly._

**Flash Back**

_Their second meeting. The now grown tall fair knight offering her hand to the Queen on the floor._

**Flash Back**

_Emma holding Regina's waist and slowly pulling her into their first magical kiss._

**Flash Back**

_Emma's flushed face, small droplets of sweat falling down her skin, a drop of crimson red blood on the side of her lips, and her intense green eyes piercing Regina through falling lightly damp blond stands of hair admiring the dark woman and waiting to be nursed by her._

**Flash Back**

_The brunette reaching climax straddling Emma's lap, wrapped in her lean arms tightly against the blonde. Regina transferring magic into Emma's mouth._

" _How bad do you truly believe you are?" Emma's voice echoing in her ears._

**Flash back Fairy Tale land – Present**

The queen was interrupted by a male voice.

"Well hello dearie…"

"What do you want?" Regina spat clearly not in the mood for intruders.

"Oh, dearie, dearie, dierie… your face so…. Languid, solemn" The imp said suggestively while holdings his palms together fingertip by fingertip.

"You're searching…" He said tauntingly.

Regina looked up at him, with a stealthy look on her face.

"I asked you. What do you want?" she repeated now her tone a bit peeved.

"I'm calling in a favor. I think you know what I'm talking about" He said and sanguinely paused.

"I want my curse back" He finished

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me dearie. The curse. Give it." The imp demanded his property back with his hands.

Regina scoffed "And why the hell would I do that?"

"You obviously have no intentions of casting it anyway. It's useless to you"

"Why are you so sure I won't?" Regina said coldly.

"Ok, let's make this simpler then. The girl…" He taunted.

Regina quickly glared at him defensively.

Rumple suddenly burst into laughter and clapped excited.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked distantly trying to throw the man off.

"Oh dearie, I have no intentions of hurting her- or this- relationship thing you have going on. On the contrary, I want it to happen" He motioned with his hands encouraging it, wearing his usual psychopathic humor on his sleeve.

"Ok, I could not care less about what you want. If that's all you needed, you can see yourself out- Now!" She glared.

"Then why not just venture and cast the curse yourself?" He threw out there waiting for a reaction from Regina.

"Absolutely not! She spat furrowing her brows.

"You could take the girl away, no annoying parents. Last time I checked you still despised the benevolent buffoons."

"Tempting but no thank you. You must truly take me for an idiot Rumple. Why do you want to cast that curse so badly anyway?

"That's my business not yours"

"Then try again later, you might find me in a better mood" Regina said sarcastically.

"Oh, Indeed I will dearie, Indeed I will"

Rumple laughed eerily and disappeared.

* * *

The afternoon was radiant and fresh; a sight truly worthy only of the magic that Fairy Tale land possessed. The crepuscular enchanting sky stole the show. Princess Emma rode her white blue eyed stallion. Regal Regina sat in front of the taller woman; her poised back leaned delightfully on the blonde's front. The younger woman embraced her beloved Queen, her arms safely wrapped around her waist. Regina's hand was on top of Emma's.

"We are almost there" Emma said with a relaxed, pleasant look on her face.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Relax your majesty. I'm not telling you. You'll see for yourself when we arrive"

"Agh! These bugs are eating me alive" Regina said while slapping herself on the neck annoyed.

Emma laughed lightly, while the queen flicked the insect of with her fingers in disgust.

"I see you were not much of hands on ruler my queen. What ever happened to mingling with the people and their reality?" Emma teased.

"Believe it or not, a more humble approach sometimes has its perks. You can come and go as you please without being recognized" The blonde offered coolly

"Really!" Regina said sarcastically.

"Yes, really…" Emma said matter-of-factly. "I grew up in these woods"

"I apologize in advance for spoiling your waltz down memory lane musing on your pastoral formative years, but _that_ is ridiculous" Regina said peeved.

"How is mingling with nature ridiculous?"

"The life is unbelievably banal. - It's usually wet, it smells, these God forsaken creatures drive me insane!-" She said while smacking herself again. "And it's filled with demeaning archaic survival activities that I'd rather die than do"

"It sounds like someone has been abusing their magic" Emma teased smiling.

"I most certainly have not! – yes… magic _is_ the way I've gotten everything, but it wasn't always the case"

"Kind of like you got me…" Emma said while tightening her grip on Regina's waist and pressing a soft kiss on her neck. The brunette smiled"

"What are you doing princess? - keep your eyes on the road" The brunette teased.

"Ever heard of multi tasking? Besides, we are here, look…" Emma said still playing with Regina's neck and glancing at the astonishing view. In front of them was a pond with a pristine small waterfall, lush looking trees adorned the place making it look hidden from the rest of the world, pink, orange and white rays of light seeped through their branches. Regina slowly brought her attention from Emma's kisses to the enchanting sight.

"See, you can find magic even in the most unexpected places your majesty" The blonde placed a final kiss on Regina's neck and jumped off her horse, extending her hand to the older woman, who gladly took it, as she got off the creature the Tall blonde wrapped her into an embrace. Regina grinned and looped her arms around Emma's neck bringing her into a deep kiss.

Both women sat on a blanket they had spread across the ever green ground, Regina swiftly pealed an apple, her black nail polish contrasted delightfully with the candy red fruit.

"So magic was not always a faithful companion of yours?" Emma question softly, she knew she had to be gentle with the brunette and those topics of conversation.

Regina gazed up and hesitated for a few seconds. But talking to Emma was easy, even if sometimes she found herself trying to make it difficult; this time she decided to let the moment be. Her eyes softened immediately.

"Sadly… It was, but not in the same way it is now…" She said sincerely, here brown eyes holding a bit of sadness.

"What do you mean?" Emma questioned and listened attentively.

"It used to be my mother's favorite mean of subordination" Regina said, her eyes immediately deepened in a pool of untouched aged emotions.

Emma's gorgeous green orbs instantly shone with compassion.

"I'm so sorry Regina" Emma whispered honestly.

"It's ok... she was an insensitive woman driven by unfulfillable ideals of perfection. – It was like, no matter how hard I tried nothing I ever did was enough" Regina stared blankly at a point reminiscing on the unpleasant memories.

"You know… sometimes we feel so powerless and disconnected that the only way we can feel significant is by putting others down. It's a dead end. Like a sick cycle… nothing good can ever come from giving that power to another…" Emma said while placing her hand on top of Regina's.

The blonde tried quickly to change the subject and smiled softly.

"I remember so clearly the night you came to visit me in my room" Emma said, her eyes quickly filled with glow.

Regina smiled and looked down then quickly gazed up.

"Must have made quite an impression then…" The brunette's eyes also glowed endlessly.

"Indeed… God! I thought you were so beautiful! I actually believed you were a fairy for the longest time!" Emma laughed and blushed.

"A fairy? ... are you kidding me?" Regina laughed amused. "Emma dear, I have no wings for one-"

"Hey! I was four ok…?" Emma objected still laughing.

"Oh yes you were…" The queen said wide eyed. "If you didn't know who I was, then how did you discover my real identity?"

"There are portraits of you in the castle… as I grew older, I asked… and my mother answered." She shrugged honestly "She told me all about the 'Evil Queen' who was once her step mother" The knight said smiling coolly.

"She kept the portraits on the walls?" Regina scoffed in disbelief.

Emma smirked "She did"

"Morbidly disturbing... And extremely out of character… even for Snow White" Regina said wryly arching an eyebrow.

They both broke out laughing. After a few moments Emma became smitten and Regina kept her gaze, her laughter dying slowly. The knight reached for the queen's cheek with her long soft fingers, her platinum sapphire ring rested on her index.

"There's a beauty in you… something I have no words to really describe, it envelopes you" Emma whispered honestly.

Regina blushed "Physical beauty is overrated princess"

Emma laughed lightly and rolled her eyes "It's not just that, I mean you're stunning but… I love what I see when I look at you Regina… as is, without all the broken bullshit"

Regina smiled honestly, her eyes bright as ever, she rolled them "How poetically eloquent dear"

Emma laughed yet again "Stop it! I am serious…"

Regina's smile faded "I know you are…" the brunette gently placed her fingers on Emma's chin and brought her lips closer they were almost gracing. "I know exactly what you are saying" Regina finished with her most sincere vulnerable look. She closed the gap and lost herself in a sensual kiss.

After a few minutes the kiss deepened as usual; it seemed they were unable to keep them chaste and simple. Regina wrapped her fingers on the collar of Emma's leather garment and pulled her closer, the blonde obeyed now on her knees allowing her hands to fall on the blanket covered ground on Regina's sides; this move placing her right on top of the sultry brunette.

… **. To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7** **It Feels Like The End (Mikky Ekko)**

**_Previously…_ **

_Regina blushed "Physical beauty is overrated princess"_

_Emma laughed lightly and rolled her eyes "It's not just that, I mean you're stunning but… I love what I see when I look at you Regina… as is, without all the broken bullshit"_

_Regina smiled honestly, her eyes bright as ever, she rolled them "How poetically eloquent dear"_

_Emma laughed yet again "Stop it! I am serious…"_

_Regina's smile faded "I know you are…" the brunette gently placed her fingers on Emma's chin and brought her lips closer they were almost gracing. "I know exactly what you are saying" Regina finished with her most sincere vulnerable look. She closed the gap and lost herself in a sensual kiss._

_After a few minutes the kiss deepened as usual; it seemed they were unable to keep them chaste and simple. Regina wrapped her fingers on the collar of Emma's leather garment and pulled her closer, the blonde obeyed now on her knees allowing her hands to fall on the blanket covered ground on Regina's sides; this move placing her right on top of the sultry brunette._

Regina's demanding hands now on Emma's back pushed the knight closer onto herself biting the blonde's lower lip with tamed pressure. Emma reacted and moved her hands passionately up Regina's torso reaching for one of her lascivious breasts that fitted perfectly in her cupped hand. The queen moved her gorgeous mouth to Emma's delicious neck; she loved the way her perfume mixed with the warmth of her natural scent smelled. The blonde's fingers wondered around Regina's cleavage and with a mind of their own decided to explore below the fabric covering them. The brunette's soft skin sent Emma into an endless spiral; the more she touched her olive master piece, the more of it she wanted to discover. The knight's mouth fervently kissed the woman's exposed neck, slowly reaching lower and lower until catching up with her curious lithe fingers. Her moist tongue replaced them and she began kissing her delicate breast; enveloping her now firm nipple with her mouth. Regina moaned arching her back, the expression on her face was that of pleasurable ache and yearning.

The queen's delicate hand sensually reached for the back of Emma's head pulling her closer; deeper into her chest, throwing her own head back with pleasure.

"Kiss me…" The older woman spoke with her usual deep timbre, pulling Emma up towards her mouth.

The blonde complied happily, and took over Regina's mouth with passion, bracing her with a deep wet kiss. The brunette's chest rose and fell out of control she spread her legs and pulled the blonde impossibly close; her black leather ridding pants brushing with Emma's. The knight's core was pierced with ecstasy, she moaned in Regina's mouth subsequently; abruptly breaking the kiss to gather herself bowing her head for a moment. Both women panted incessantly. Regina's dark lustful eyes searched for Emma's and lifted her face to meet hers.

"Hey… are you ok?" Regina whispered honestly furrowing her brows.

Emma pierced her dark brown orbs with raw, untouched passion… an essence of purity glazed them.

"I want you…" Emma whispered sincerely.

Regina's expression was riveting.

"Emma… I-"

"Regina I want _this…_ It's ok, I'm ok" Emma reassured the queen.

Regina looked deeply into Emma's eyes for what seemed an eternity; the queen blinked and slowly captured the blonde's lips ever so gently. She placed her hand on Emma's cheek and rubbed her skin softly with her thumb while she gradually deepened the kiss.

The moon had risen and darkness began to creep on them but Regina wanted to witness the moment and engrave it in her long term memory. The woman continued to kiss the knight; she motioned with her hand over Emma's back as if she were wiping the air and hundreds of flickering fireflies appeared around them, providing them with a dim warm glow. The scenery was majestic. Emma caught sight of what her lover had just done and grinned still engaged in the kiss.

The blonde placed her hand under Regina's back and pressed her pelvis onto hers; trying to ease the ache that drove her insane, Emma quickly discovered she had only intensified it; so she began to grind against the brunette slowly, this ministration sent the older woman into a rush; she gasped for air and moaned. The older woman took control and turned Emma around, this placing the blonde below the brunette. Regina admired Emma's beauty from her newly acquired view. She began to unlace Emma's garment and leaned down to place a hearty kiss on the younger girl's lips, she licked her lower one sucking on it gently after pulling on it with her teeth teasingly while she finished undoing Emma's top. Regina pulled back and delicately removed the top clothing items allowing them to fall down the blonde's lean soft arms. The queen took a deep breath, she was quickly reminded how much she adored the girl's lithe body. With Emma's top garments now disregarded elsewhere Regina began to sultrily kiss the knight's breasts cupping one with her hand and the other tucked in her mouth left at the mercy of her demanding tongue. The younger woman arched her back with pleasure and rapidly encouraged Regina by placing her hand on the back of her head, tangling her long fingers in her dark locks.

"I want to feel you" Emma managed to say while pulling on the older girls clothing.

Regina understood what the girl wanted; she kneeled up and smiled loopsidedly undressing herself giving the woman below her a spellbinding show. The dark queen's teasing eyes were piercing Emma's while she sensually brought the girls hand to her still barely clothed chest. She gently urged her to remove the last item herself if she so badly wanted to see what lied below.

Emma's breathing patterns were out of control, she complied more than happily and removed the black garment; revealing Regina's mesmerizing naked olive toned torso. The brunette grinned relishing the effect she had on the girl, and bit her lower lip; makeup now smeared oh so deliciously displaying Emma's two most favorite things her scar and mole.

The queen teased with her eyes and hooked her thumbs on the edge of her black leather pants and began to undo them. Emma gasped for air. The blonde could feel the wetness intensify down below her still clothed sex. The brunette continued to tease with her eyes, and slowly pushed her own pants down right along with the other lacey piece displaying her lower pelvic bones, then her enticing sex, and lastly her amazing olive smooth thighs, Emma's eyes were stunned and hungry. She sat up and took Regina's naked body in her arms burying her face in the older woman's stomach; attacking it with soft wet kisses. Regina still kneeling grinned and allowed her to satiate her thirst for nearness but only for a few seconds, she placed her darkly manicured hand wearing an oversized regal ring on her middle finger right on Emma's chest and pushed her down gently with firm eyes and her grin still in place; she shook her head motioning a very alluring 'no'. The blonde's mouth now agape; sustaining herself with her elbows, long golden locks graced right above the blanket covered ground.

"Take them off" Regina commanded with the most passive aggressive tone of voice; pointing at the blonde's pants.

The blonde complied letting herself fall on the ground then lifting her hips and pushing down her pants. Regina's eyes fallowed the clothing item relishing every inch of newly discovered toned skin. Once all items were off, the queen ran her hand sultrily down Emma's torso; the blonde closed her eyes with pleasure. Regina's sexy fingers quickly reached the blonde's soft, warm sex; Regina hissed subtly at the realization of her now drenched digits, Emma rolled her tongue out quickly and wet her own lips.

"Oh, Emma…" The brunette voiced lowly while she gently leaned down to the girls mouth placing a soft kiss on her lips. "You are so… wet dear" Regina whispered in her ear while her fingers easily rubbed her slippery folds up and down; making Emma gasp for air and moan deliciously in the woman's ear. The brunette brought her eyes to look right into the younger girl's emerald expecting ones. She gently pushed two fingers in, and the girl flinched very lightly, Emma's vulnerability oozing through her eyes, Regina embraced it and showed hers to the other girl.

"Are you ok?" Regina whispered looking honestly into Emma's eyes.

Emma swallowed hard and nodded. Regina smiled reassuringly and placed a soft kiss on her sweaty forehead; closed her eyes and brought her misty lips down to meet the blonde's. she began to thrust in… and out…

Emma quickly embraced the ambiguous and delicious sensation that began to build within her now not so aching core.

The blonde could feel Regina's wetness on her own thigh while the older woman could not help herself and grinded along Emma who now gripped the queen's back and moaned pulling her down closer; making the older woman let out a small cry of pleasure. their now sweaty bodies danced along deliciously. Regina looked into Emma's eyes.

"Touch me… just like the last time" Regina guided with her chesty voice between pants.

Emma did as she was told and slipped two long fingers into Regina's wet sex. The older woman relished the penetration and welcomed the blonde in, until her clit could touch Emma's palm and let out a soul ravaging moan.

"God… yes" Regina whispered almost to herself as her eyes rolled back and began to grind at Emma's pace. Their rhythm slowly increased, Emma was taken, drugged with lust. The taste of Regina's sweat, her sweet scent, her soft slippery skin on hers, she could feel the dark queen everywhere deeply inside and outside her body, hear her moans echoing in her ears, her breathing in her neck… she was on the edge of insanity and a safe haven.

"Fuck…" She managed feeling a reaching sensation that threatened to take over her body but wouldn't, she could not place where it began or ended. Regina could feel Emma's walls begin to tighten, so she quickly reached for her eyes.

"Emma look at me…" She breathed "Not yet…" Regina whispered. "look… into my eyes…" The queen closed them and quickly opened them again; they were now glazed with purple. Emma understood; she opened her mouth and began to suck Regina in; she remembered the addicting sensation that action gave her oh so well. Regina gladly gave herself but what she least expected was to see Emma's eyes glaze with deep blu-ish white. The brunette gasped but continued to thrust and grind, trying to explore this.

Emma could feel the new sensation build in her core and up to her womb, reaching up for her stomach and griping itself all the way up on her throat. Regina began to suck in the white string of light that now entangled itself with her purple one; Emma continued to inhale as well.

"Regina… please don't stop…" Emma begged with that unique expression of ache and expectation. Her sex was searching for something she could feel around the corner. The sight of the blonde brought Regina to her own zenith. This new grand way of lovemaking sent her over to the moon with indescribable pleasure and enticing beauty, she gripped on Emma's shoulder shutting her eyes tightly, her other palm on the ground holding her up. A long string of black hair fell down her face as she quickened the pace faster and faster opening her still purple eyes; magic flowing in and out of their mouths agape with thrill. She felt Emma shudder and whimper coming undone in her now numb hand. The brunette moaned loudly and released herself cumming hard on the blonde.

They both relished the sublime emotion their bodies were feeling. Regina collapsed on Emma's lips and kissed her lovingly then rolled herself off and fell right next to the blonde, trying to catch her breath. Her mouth still agape and her eyes lost in space. The woman was trying to understand; she could not get a hold of the ineffable incorporeal rapture that took over her insides; a single tear fell down her right temple as she softly blinked.

Emma held herself up with one arm and gently caressed Regina's entranced face.

"Hey…" She whispered sweetly "What's wrong?" The blonde finished furrowing her brows.

Regina closed her mouth; then her eyes tightly releasing more tears and smiled. The brunette shook her head at a loss for words and tuned to face Emma.

"Nothing is wrong… Nothing" Her voice broken she smiled and reached for the blonde's lips.

* * *

The moon was now at its highest, and Emma's horse galloped into Regina's castle's main gate. When they reached the keep Emma got off the horse and offered her hand to the queen courteously; Regina took it and reached the ground landing right into the knight's arms, she laced her arm around Emma's neck and looked up with a smile.

"Thank you for this day… it was…" She closed her eyes briefly and opened them "beautiful" She admitted sincerely.

Emma caressed her cheek gently and smiled "Of course… thank _you"_ after a pause the blonde continued "Maybe after today I may interest you in a more 'pastoral' way of life?" She joked lightly.

Regina rolled her eyes and smiled "Don't push it princess" She smiled sincerely "Good night Emma and happy birthday… It's almost dawn." Regina looked up and then back at the girl.

"You remembered my birth date..." Emma smiled delighted.

"Of course I do…" She smiled lopsidedly thinking of what almost happened that day, now feeling ever so grateful it didn't.

"You should go dear…" Regina voiced serenely, now looking exhausted but glowing endlessly.

Emma shrugged and rocked on her heels "I should…" For the first time in her life she felt nervous and lost her nerve, she smiled.

Regina smiled "Come here…" She placed a kiss on Emma's lips. "Sleep well"

"I will… you do the same" Emma said serenely with a more serious look on her face.

She got on her horse and watched Regina get lost in the darkness of her keep. The blonde turned her horse around and galloped off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Devil's Tears (Angus and Julia Stone)**

_One month later…_

Crystalline serene waters encompassed the right side of the Charmings castle, an evergreen long pathway stood between the Castle's wall and the on the edge of the stream. The snowy summits could be seen at a great distance. Next to the castle's gardens were the stables; where Emma was feeding her beloved steed one of Regina's red apples.

"You are going to love these…" The blonde said to the blue eyed stallion.

"My childhood horse used to adore them" A now very familiar voice said from behind the knight.

Emma rapidly turned. Her eyes widened and her heart began to race quickly.

"Regina…!" The knight smiled and took Regina's hand swiftly pulling her behind a nearby wall then embraced her queen alluring her into a kiss. Regina placed her hand on the blonde's cheek and smiled in the kiss. They gently parted.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked delighted yet cautiously eyed their surroundings.

"I wanted to see you…" The woman said placing her arms around the taller girl's neck. "But I can lea-"

Emma quickly shut Regina up with a deep kiss, pulling her closer to her body, provoking the older woman to release a lavish moan.

* * *

Emma held Regina's hand as they walked in the deeper parts of the castle's gardens.

Emma looked over at Regina; the fresh wind blowing on her long blond locks.

"It is stranger than I thought it would be…" Regina said looking around.

"What is?" Emma wondered.

"This… being here" Regina admitted.

Emma smiled "Well, welcome to my home…" The princess said humbly.

The queen smiled, her simple dress blowing along the wind, this afternoon she wore very light makeup and her hair down, a simple braid birthed behind her temples tracing around the crown of her head and merged in the back with the rest of her long hair. The brunette shivered lightly; causing Emma to embrace her.

"You are cold" Emma said pulling her closer. "We should go inside" She offered gently.

Regina stopped on her tracks, and smiled placing her fingers on the knight's chin "You… - you are so"

"So what?" Emma searched the Queen's eyes.

"I- Beautiful… you're beautiful Emma." Regina voiced peacefully, admiring the blonde's selfless personality.

Emma's hands rushed to the sides of the brunette's face gently; she pierced the older woman with her green eyes, she knew what was bothering the brunette.

"Regina, regardless of _anything_ I want you to please know that I am here… _This_ you… me… I want it, I want _you_ " She said so sincerely and confidently. Regina's eyes reddened with threatening tears.

The queen smiled serenely and honestly, relishing the warm feeling that built up in her heart. Emma leaned in and kissed the woman softly on her perfect lips. They parted gently.

"I should go dear…" Regina finished honestly. "Will I see you tonight?"

Emma smiled "Of course you will… I will be there" Emma said glowing, still embracing the brunette.

"Regina?" James said in disbelief.

Emma quickly turned and looked over her shoulder. Regina gasped gently and clenched her jaw; she stood there in Emma's arms and sighed.

Emma gently broke the embrace and faced her father leaving Regina a couple of steps behind her in a protective manner.

"Dad…" Emma said looking into her father's eyes bravely, ready for anything.

"Emma wh- what are you doing with this woman?" He said visibly upset. "And you! Who do you think you are? Coming to my home and- What is it you were doing?" He shouted to Regina then Emma.

The tall knight stared into his eyes fearlessly, blond locks blowing along the wind.

"Answer me!" He shouted placing his hands on Emma's arms and shaking her. Emma immediately removed his arms from the tight grip; the blonde now clearly pissed.

Regina tried to walk up to them and Emma held her arm out to stop her.

"James… don't do this." Regina warned from behind Emma; anger threatening to bubble up to the surface, her breathing patterns began to increase.

"Excuse me?" He smiled sarcastically. Slowly turning obstinate "you- what is this? Revenge? Didn't you have enough with all the torment you caused us for years? You had to- you-" He tried sullenly.

Regina walked around Emma and faced the man. Her patience now clearly gone.

"Yes James" Regina said scowling "This is exactly what It looks like, but not for the reasons you-"

"Oh shut up! Regina!" He said hostilely

"Like hell I will!" Regina shouted over him; Regal and imposing.

"Stop this!" Emma said. Neither one paid attention to her.

"You've gone too far Regina you'll pay for this" James tried.

"You're not really a threat kind of guy James that was pathetic even for you!" Regina said wryly.

"And you are deceitful snake with very limited life expectancy!"

Regina scoffed "If I didn't know better I'd say the shepherd's getting cocky" She mused tauntingly.

The man was clearly becoming Irate and turned more frustrated with Regina's taunts.

"You are as selfish, and spiteful as ever! You are toxic and you _will_ stay away from my daughter!" He shouted.

The man hit a soft spot and Regina lost it.

"Do you truly want to hear it?" Regina said glaring viciously at the man, narrowing the gap between them "Emma and I _are_ very much together and there is absolutely _nothing_ you can do about it!" She glared and smiled wrathfully.

Emma stood with her arms crossed annoyed at the two 'adult's' absurd behavior, she shook her head.

"This is ridiculous" She said to herself dropping her hands to her hips.

By now Regina was trembling with rage; a choleric glare across her face. She brought her hand up to her forehead, James observed her expecting one of the queen's dramatic moves.

Regina felt the earth around her move and nothing near by to hang on to. She had to rely only on her own two now failing legs; and within seconds before she could even arrange her thoughts in a logical manner everything went black.

The brunette fell to the ground passed out, Emma tried to run to her but James quickly seized the opportunity and shouted to the soldier that stood right behind the blonde.

"Hold her! That's an order!" James shouted. The man nodded and placed his arms on Emma's capturing her, The blonde was taken off guard since she had tried to run off towards the fallen unconscious queen.

"No! Regina wake up—Dad—wha-" Emma said quickly losing her breath as she saw James Reach for his sword.

"Dad!" She shouted "What are you doing - No no no no no." She said dreadfully "Let me go you bastard!" She screamed wrestling desperately with the man holding her.

David raised his sword and looked down at Regina, breathing heavily and gathering the will to kill the unprotected woman on the ground.

"Let go of me!" She continued to wrestle tirelessly …. Regina!" Emma screamed and cried soul wrenchingly.

The queen laid on the green pasture still passed out and completely defenseless.

The strong knight maneuvered and freed her right hand swinging it back over her shoulder punching the man then elbowing him with force. Once she managed to escape his grasp the blonde desperately ran to Regina and fell on her knees putting her arms over the brunette and on the ground shielding her with her body. The knight looked up at her father challengingly with tears in her eyes. The expression on her face now dark and threatening.

"Come on dad!" She screamed "Do it! If you are going to do this do it right – go on" She taunted him while guarding her beloved Regina with her life.

"Emma…" David managed while putting his sword down, clearly gaining his awareness back.

"If this is who you want to be, then so be it… but before you kill her you have to get through me" Emma said clearly unarmed.

James walked away from the princess and the queen. Hands on his head. The man was dumbfounded and confused.

Emma sniffed and held Regina In her arms, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Regina…" Emma said gently. "Come on wake up…" She said kissing her lightly on the lips. The older woman simply laid in the blonde's grasp like a rag doll.

Emma looked up and saw the soldier staring at them.

"You! Give me your wineskin!" She said firmly to the unmoving man "Now!" Emma shouted startling him.

"Yes your majesty"

He ran to the princess and handed her the item with water. She quickly opened it and poured water on her hand then she placed it on Regina's face, the other woman began to open her eyes slowly; Emma smiled and sniffed.

"Regina…" Emma said softly while caressing her face. The brunette tried to focus her blurry vision.

"What happened?" Regina said coming back to reality.

"I don't know you made yourself sick I believe, - You fainted" Emma mused.

"What?" Regina said quizzically.

"Everything's ok let's take you home"

Emma helped the brunette up.

"Where's James?" Regina asked sourly.

"He's gone, don't worry about it. I'll handle this later; let's go back to your castle so you can rest."

"Get my horse!" Emma ordered the slack-jawed soldier.

He nodded and rushed towards the stables.

"Don't- it's not necessary" Regina to Emma softly trying to regain her strength while relaying on the taller girl for support.

"Regina you're too weak to use magic" Emma tried.

"I'll be fine." Regina said still peeved at the encounter with the man.

"I am not leaving you like _this_ " Emma said protectively.

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed; placing a hand on Emma's face piercing her with her dark eyes.

"Emma I am fine. I 'll be ok."

The blonde acknowledged the brunette's choice and nodded.

"I'll go find him and I _will_ see you tonight" Emma said decisively.

"Alright" Regina accepted now a bit more calmed.

They looked at each other; the tall woman was quickly left alone as the cloud of dark purple smoke enveloped Regina making her disappear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys for your lovely feedback. I appreciate you taking the time to share this little story with me… it connects us and that's as beautiful as it gets. I hope you continue to enjoy.**

**Chapter 9 Closer (Kings of Leon)**

Emma walked determined and focused. The tall knight held a stern look on her face as she took one step, and then another down the west wing grand corridor while she made her way towards her father's chancery.

She opened the oversized oak doors and walked in, revealing the man's back; his wide shoulders fallowed his strong arms that rested on the sturdy stone railing of the balcony. His head hung cheerlessly.

Emma stopped suddenly as she saw her father's state. It hurt; she adored her parents, but her father's actions moments prior were not justified. The blonde blinked and closed the door behind her. She needed to be objective.

"I didn't think I would see you again today" James said as he looked over his shoulder without making eye contact with his daughter.

"Dad" Emma sighed.

"I don't understand it…" He said and finally turned to face the blonde.

"Why? Em… Why her?" Faintly.

"It is not for you to understand dad… I'm sorry but this is my life not yours" Emma said with a serious look across her face.

"You are well aware of the things she has done… she-" The man began to search for validity to back up his perspective.

"Who am I to judge _ _anyone_ _ ? And truly… using their past as collateral against them… people grow, they evolve… change isn't that what we are all doing? Because really what's the meaning of life if it isn't that?" Emma defended strongly.

"Emma you don't know her like your mother and I do… Like this whole kingdom does! – she's Ev-"

"Don't say it." Emma cut the man off angrily and pointing at him "No she is not. That's yours and mom's way not mine!" She finished with tears beginning to swell in her eyes bringing her pointing finger to her own chest. "You cannot sit here and play victim and expect life not to throw the other end of that at you… don't you see it dad? That is what you want from her! What you believe and that is exactly what you get!"

"Emma…"

David reached for his daughter with reddened eyes also; his flushed lips held a hopeful smile.

"Sweetheart you are a princess, and a brave knight… you have mighty skills, you are beautiful, bright and you have the kindest heart I know. Emma you could have anyone! Any other p- princess or maiden your heart desires"

"Father I didn't choose _this_ … it just is." She said peeved at her father's current single-mindedness. "You married your true love! How dare you stand here and tell me to walk away from mine?"

"Emma that woman couldn't possibly be anyone's true love."

Emma scoffed and smiled sarcastically rolling her eyes; baffled at what she had just heard "You know what the worst part is dad? You sit here preaching benevolence… and from where I stood today, both your faces looked exactly the same. You should have seen the reflection of that which you 'hate' plastered on yours."

"She's Ill minded!"

Emma raised her hands chest length in a defensive manner trying to calm herself down "You know what…" She paused and swallowed her words "I am finished talking about this with you" The blonde said highly irritated and walked to the door.

"Emma wait!" He shouted.

The blonde did not bother to look back and walked out.

* * *

Regina sat on her crisp bed with her back on the grandiose head board; her princess laid her head on the brunette's lap, the tall woman lost in thoughts while her lover caressed her long beautiful blond curls.

"I shouldn't have gone, this is obviously never going to end" Regina said matter-of-factly.

"And do you actually hear how ridiculous that sounds?" I mean am I the only one in this God forsaken mess that sees how absurd this is? Emma explained peeved. "Or shit please tell me if I'm crazy because I would really like to know" she finished furrowing her brows.

Regina placed her hand on the blonde's face and looked down into her eyes.

"You are not part of it…"

"It sure as hell feels like I am!" She sat up to face the brunette "I mean Regina this! Ugh! I am pissed" She growled.

"Emma, calm down" Regina said gathered.

"How can I calm down when I talk and no one seems to be listening to what I am saying? It's frustrating Regina!" the blonde's breathing became uneven.

"Emma… Breathe. This is not who you are Shhh come here…" The queen said pulling the girl into an embrace. The blonde welcomed the affection; her cheek now on Regina's shoulder, the silky material of the black robe she wore was soft and cool.

"How can you be so calm? I honestly just want to take you and leave!"

"Shhh Emma dear, listen to me…" Regina gently pushed the blonde back to be able to meet her eyes. "I've lived with anger a lot longer, like it or not… it's part of me. And believe me _nothing_ will come between us, I won't let it."

"Regina we don't have to deal with this… we can just go!" she said anxiously.

"Emma… I am not taking you away from your life, you love what you do."

 _I love you…_ Emma thought while she furrowed her brows and looked deeply into Regina's eyes.

"I just want to.. Arg!" Emma growled aggravated.

Regina sighed and brought the knight's gaze up to meet hers by placing two fingers under her chin.

"Emma you need to channel your anger dear." Regina said focused and gathered looking into the blonde's baby greens.

"Please enlighten me because I'm really trying here…" Emma said.

Regina stood up, leaving one knee on the plush bed. The black silky robe ended several inches above her tanned delicious knees. The brunette pierced Emma with her eyes and gently untied the knot around her waist. She ran her delicious sexy fingers on the hem of the lavish piece all the way up to the collar; swiftly removing it to display her amazing olive toned naked body. The garment fell to the floor gracefully.

Emma's breath was caught by a rush that had been burning her for the past couple of hours; the blonde had tried her best to swallow and control her current anger. Holding too much, blocking a pathway, stuffing it down. Regina knew this was not the way to deal with such unpredictable emotions. She knew all too well, that concealed fury could damage your insides in many ill ways. She did not want this for Emma; she wanted her to find her way out of her labyrinth of frustration. She needed her focused.

Emma's green eyes were darker than ever. She allowed the rush of adrenaline racing under her skin to guide those strong arms towards the object of her absolute attention. Regina's astonishing naked and willing body was her bull's eye; the only thing she could see. She wanted it, she needed to drown herself in it.

Her arms claimed Regina with a steady grip. She embraced her tanned lascivious torso placing one hand on her well defined back and the other on the side of her waist. The blonde buried her face in her abdomen. She began to kiss, and nip ardently. Regina closed her eyes and relished the fervent treatment. The brunette dipped her hands in Emma's head tangling her fingers in her blond locks. Emma's senses were quickly doused with Regina's pheromone filled lush body mist; it was specially prepared by her; the alluring magical elixir was a stellar part of her magnetic persona. She placed both hands on Regina's fantastic ass and pulled her closer. Emma brought herself to her feet to equal the queen.

"God… Regina" Emma breathed out between pants as if she were unable to get enough of the brunette.

The queen reveled in the effects she always seemed to have on the knight. It was carnal and incorporeal at the same time, their magnetism transcended possible explanations; it was ethereal and it enveloped them inside and out numbing everything and awakening brand new vivid senses.

Emma ran her tongue up Regina's chest; the trail dying on her warm pulse point. Regina grinned with eyes closed. Suddenly the blonde took a few steps with her lover securely held in her arms. Once next to the welcoming bed, Emma gently directed the brunette to lay on the soft sheets. The blonde remained on her feet and began to quickly undress herself. Regina watched now laying in all her naked glory. Her mischievous eyes accompanied her grin perfectly.

Once equally bare; Emma attacked the bed slowly like a creature seducing its prey. Regina watched the blonde come closer to her mouth lingering only mere inches; when suddenly Emma held her waist and turned the queen over demandingly. Regina complied; her front now facing the soft bedding, her alluring hands palm down on it. The older woman bit her bottom lip and became even more aroused by Emma's move than she already was; she could feel her wet core throb with desire.

Emma began to lick the brunette superficially starting on the line between her soft ass cheeks, slowly making her way up to her spine. Regina closed her eyes indulging herself with the blonde's attention. Emma quickly reached the back of her neck and gently brushed Regina's dark brown locks to the side, revealing delicious warm pulsating skin. She leaned down pressing herself on the older woman; making her gasp for air. Quickly Emma's tongue found Regina's pulse point pushing gently on her mouth. The Queen's senses were transcending into another realm getting lost in the erotic moment. The woman's face was dressed with an expression of the purest lust; eyes closed, Goddess like lips smeared with crimson scar flaring in vibrant close up; her lips opened and released a moan once Emma's lithe fingers filled her in gushing out her delicious hot wetness. The side of her face found solace in the soft sheets, while her perfect fingers gripped on them strongly, she moaned again.

"Fuck…" Regina managed with her perplexing low voice.

The sounds of Regina and her runny wetness made Emma's mouth water, and the blonde's pants on the queen's ear began to stew her relished orgasm. The brunette whimpered.

Emma bucked into her, making her long fingers fill Regina inn deeper; reaping another moan from her mouth. The blonde fallowed her desire for more and began to pump them in and out increasing speed.

Regina hunched and winced, lifting her torso lightly. Emma sneaked an arm in and around her stomach; this providing her with a better grip of her lover. She pulled her closer, burying Regina's ass against her own wanting sex. She continued to thrust and grind while the queen fallowed her rhythm; she could feel ravaging arousal and peaking release, she was reaching the summit of her orgasm.

Her earth shattering moans were all the encouragement Emma needed to thrust and pump harder; holding onto her queen tightly. Her own core soaking wet stimulated itself with each thrust and grinding motion on Regina's voluptuous cheeks.

The ambiguous provocation that enveloped Regina's sex was quickly mixed with the soreness of her slippery folds in consecuence of Emma's very passionate thrusting. She gripped tighter on the sheets while Emma made her cum oh so hard. The blonde fallowed suit seconds after, releasing it all on Regina's wet skin.

Her heaving pants were all Regina could voice out, the blonde turned her over and the brunette's amazing mouth was all she could see, her safe haven. Emma passionately claimed it with her own lips and there she found the revival she so much needed. The dark woman could barely maintain the kiss given to her accelerated state; the woman was trying to gain back her senses when she felt Emma abandon her lush lips to make her way down to her lower ones.

"Emma wai-" Was all she could manage breathlessly.

The blonde quickly got lost in Regina's sex French kissing her wet still throbbing folds like a thirsty creature looking for water.

Regina was now with her back arched on the bed. She closed her eyes tightly; her arms reached up back to the imposing head board desperately searching for support. Her bodily instincts urged her upwards trying to escape Emma's grasp, but once the titillation shifted and warmly gripped on her libido, the brunette pushed herself into Emma's mouth. The blonde's tongue lost deep inside Regina savoring her all; made the queen reach a second earth shattering orgasm. The brunette's sweet unique fluids all over Emma's lips and chin. The lithe lover brought herself up to Regina's face piercing her with her green emeralds. The brunette breathlessly managed to open her dark brown, unable to keep them open she brought the younger woman closer to her lips tasting herself, Emma's flushed now red lips were sweet; so delicious, slippery soft and wet.

Both women drenched in sweat, specially Emma; who subsequently collapsed on Regina's neck.

That night Emma decided to stay… exhausted and spent, both women quickly fell asleep in their safe warm embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Under The Folding Branches (The Veils)**

**Fairy Tale Land – Past.**

Regina abruptly enters the stables to find Daniel.

"Daniel?"

Daniel appears.

"Daniel!" Young Regina says

"What is it?" He replied.

"Marry me." Regina said.

"Regina, what are you doing? What's happened? Did you tell your mother?"

"No. Now, I can never tell her. She won't understand. That girl I saved…was the King's daughter. And now, he's proposed to me."

"What?" He asked.

"My mother accepted! The only way out is to run. For us to leave this place, for us to be married, for us to never come back." She rushed.

"Regina… Do you understand what that would mean? Life with a stable boy is a far cry from a life as Queen."

"Being Queen means nothing. Daniel… All I care about is you" Young Regina said honestly.

"Then, if I am to marry you, we must do this properly."

Daniel goes over to one of the saddles and unclips a ring. He then puts in on her ring finger.

"Here."

They kiss, but break apart when a noise disturbs them. They see Snow White at the entrance to the stables.

"Snow! Dear, what are you doing?"

" You said to get back on the horse and… What are you doing with him?"

" Snow, I can explain."

Snow White takes off.

" No, no, no. Snow! Snow!" She pleaded.

Regina chases after Snow White through the forest. Snow White trips and the brunette catches up to her, who then tries to help her.

"Snow! Snow! Wait! Snow! Snow! Are you okay?"

" No. No. Why were you kissing that man in the stable? You're to marry my father. You're to be my mother." The girl said.

"Oh, Snow, please. Listen to me. Hey. Your father, King Leopold, he's a kind and fair man… But I don't love him."

"I don't understand. Why not?" She questioned.

" Love doesn't work that way. Love, true love, is magic. And not just any magic – the most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness."

" And that man in the stables… You love him?"

"With all my heart."

" Then you must marry him. I will go tell Father right away."

Snow White goes to get up, but Regina stops her.

"No, no, no, no. You can't."

" Why not? Surely he'll understand." The child assumed assumed.

" Perhaps. But not everyone will. My mother, for one. She'll stand in the way."

"That's why you're running."

"It's the only way our love can survive. Snow, do you know what a secret is?"

Snow White nods.

"If you really, truly want to help me…"

"I do."

"Then, what you saw, what I told you – you must keep it a secret. Can you do that?"

"I think so."

" I need you to be certain. You can never speak of this. And, above all, you mustn't tell my mother. Will you do that for me?" Regina insisted.

"Yes, I promise."

**Fairy Tale Land – Present.**

Morning welcomed Regina wrapped in Emma's arms; the radiantly delightful strings of sun glowed as they hit the almost invisible tiny hairs on the blonde's forearm which looped over the queen. The brunette smiled happily, her brown locks messy and all over the place. She kissed the princess' arm.

Emma began to move and Regina's astonishing white smile was now visible as she moved up looking for those lovely greens.

"Good morning…" Regina said; and endless glow dressed her face.

Emma quickly returned the affection and smiled back at the woman. "Good morning indeed…" She leaned in and gently kissed the brunette.

"I just realized…" Emma said as if lighting had hit her.

"What?" Regina wondered.

"This is how I want to wake up from now on…" The blonde said as if she had discovered the formula to turn common metal into gold.

Regina smiled and closed the gap between them yet again "Is that what you truly want?" Regina asked sincerely gazing into Emma's eyes, hoping to see everything she felt reflected back at her.

Emma's smile quickly faded taken and smitten by the glow in Regina's eyes, the subtle sun rays made her usually dark brown orbs now seem sweet dark honey. Not a single wall between them; she could see beyond herself and the taste of their own personal supernova beginning to form in her taste buds.

"It's the only thing can think about…" Emma whispered softly.

* * *

As Emma made her way out of Regina's castle, hidden behind a nearby tree was Snow White watching her daughter gallop off with a sinking feeling in her stomach. It was like a punch, like one of her trusted arrows had pierced her through. The bitter taste fallowed suit, it powered her up as she determinedly made her way inside the queen's castle.

A guard rushed to her and with a blank look on her face she reached over her back for a fresh sharp arrow and pierced the man on her way before he could reach her. Then quickly came another and two more after that. Minutes after a small trail of wounded soldiers dressed in black leather laid behind her focused steps bleeding.

The over sized oak doors of Regina's bedchamber opened revealing an enraged and determined Snow. Her breathing heavy and her lips crimson a small beauty mark above them. Regina's makeup less ones gasped for air as she turned around tightening her black silk robe on her chest, she felt invaded by the sudden intrusion. Her face became a poem when she realized who the intruder was. Regina was genuinely surprised.

"Snow…" Regina said.

"Regina I just watched my daughter leave your grounds" Snow said flustered. "May I emphasize" She smiled visibly altered "After spending the entire night out – I spent hours making myself sick until James decided it was 'time' to tell me just what the hell was happening" Snow said furious.

"Stop… just stop" Regina said an almost blank look on her face flirting with the edge of annoyance.

Snow scoffed and laughed sarcastically. "Stop? Are you seriously asking me to stop Regina? Because trust me that is the last thing I am planning to do right now… who the hell do you think you are bringing my daughter into this?"

Regina began to get emotional and her breathing began to race. "I didn't—It's not what you think" Regina said honestly.

"Regina…!" Snow breathed out wincing as she pinched the bridge of her nose, her pinkie trembling while the shaken woman tried to gather composure; as soon as she was able she continued "You bedded my daughter… for who knows how long! I-" Her words died in a breathless whisper.

Regina's gaze was full of consideration for the other woman, even though she did not regret having made love to Emma, she knew to anyone who's perspective was other than theirs, it looked like she had taken too much too soon, the brunette furrowed her brows sincerely trying her best to explain, moments like these were very few far in between for this regal queen to be handing out to others.

"Snow… it's not like that, I-" Regina said as the other woman quickly interrupted her.

"Regina, she's a child! By the Gods what were you thinking taking advantage of her like that?!" Snow blurted out with reddened eyes feeling completely appalled.

"No! Please…" The brunette said as her eyes filled with honest tears, her wet smile was enough body language for the pale woman to know this was real, she was not on the defensive. feeling frustrated she tried in all accounts to capture Snow's attention, Emma meant too much to her, her strong temper surfacing in mists of her moment of emotional weakness. She was not used to this. She took the stunned woman by the arm forcing her to turn around and face her "look at me!" Her voice breaking.

Snow locked her gaze with the dark queen's, she had never seen her this vulnerable… the sight was almost unbelievable, she swallowed a hard lump and listened to what Regina had to say.

"I know what this looks like to you…" Regina voiced, her eyes softened suddenly stealing a bit of breath from Snow's chest. The next words were birthed by a half broken smile of disbelief as if she were undeserving of feeling in such a way, "I love her…" this being the first time she voice out the words; stinging tears rolled down her olive cheeks. She blinked softly while clawing on her chest, almost trying to convey how deeply she felt, "So much…" her voice finally gave in and broke completely on the last two words. "I… You don't understand…" she whispered crying, every inch of her olive skin drenched with Emma's essence, her very core sore from the previous night's love making still and the vivid clarity of this love ravaging through her entire being. How could _anyone_ possibly understand?

Snow paused and took in the Regina's words as her sultry voice still rang in her ears, the pale woman broke the trance and lightly shook her head furrowing her brows.

"What?! Regina she's eighteen! " Snow claimed, her demeanor quickly became defensive and guilt searching "How dare you do this? After everything you've put us through, haven't you had enough?!"

Regina's defenses shot up, her frustration won over and she jumped right back at her ex step daughter twice as defensibly as the other woman had originally barked at her "Oh please! Save your self-righteous speeches, if you insist in adhering her to this title of weakness and lack of character, then you truly do not know her at all!" The brunette's eyes about to jump out of her face.

A stillness sank quickly into both of them.

"I hate you…" Snow said breathlessly as two tears finally broke down from her ever glowing emerald eyes.

Regina's walls rapidly came up like a summit, just like every moment in her life when she had tried to let herself feel, be vulnerable, honest and real; every single time she had put herself out there, person after person had made her feel undeserving and completely foreign. Her features hardened despite her susceptibility being entirely visible in her deep warm brown eyes, a smug challenging grin dressed her face.

"Good…" Swallowing back her tears she continued "Get out!" Her old tart ways bubbled to the surface, her defense mechanism kicked in, the woman was shaking while she curled her long seductive fingers into two tight fists.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin summoned right next to the mad hatter and a dead body. They were in the middle of eerie colorful wonderland.

"Here queenie queenie queenie…." He broke into laughter and anticipation looking around waiting for Cora to send someone to the deserted place and seize them.

Jefferson stood next to him in silence with a grin on his lips. He was a man that heard much but in this particular case he found himself simply working for gold, no questions asked he figured the imp needed to see the Queen of Hearts. He had just confirmed that suspicion.

Moments after the two men and the dead body stood in front of the masked queen. Rumple rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ok I need to speak to you Cora enough theatrics" He said annoyed.

Cora removed the mask and smiled emotionlessly, her poker face was always blood chilling.

"Leave us" She said, her smiled abruptly gone.

After the caricature like creatures left Jefferson fallowed; leaving only the dead man on the ground Cora looked over Rumple's shoulder to examine the corpse from a far.

"You've traveled far Rumple, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Cora said politely.

"Your daughter…" He said.

Cora's smile did not flinch, her pearl white expression emotionless and creepy as always.

* * *

"Why would I help you convince her to cast the curse? I am sure she is simply taking her revenge on Snow White… ugh stupid child still mourning the death of that pathetic stable boy."

"Dearie, you ripping out your own heart left you with tunnel vision, your peripheral has been seriously compromised. – This…. Affair, is much more than just simple revenge. Your daughter just got another shot at the happily ever after"

"You mean… this girl is her true love?" Cora questioned.

"Oh Cora Cora… she is so much more than just that. – You wanted Regina to have _power_? She will soon have power alright" He said tauntingly.

Cora laughed "That kingdom was already hers… you make no sense little man" She said dismissively amused.

"As we speak…" he said now walking around the Queen of Hearts. "Your daughter… Regina, is with child" He announced waiting for the woman's reaction.

"How is that even possible?"

"Your thirst for power drove you to rip out your only ticket to discover the deeper parts of magic woman." He motioned with his hands. "You speak of power? _This_ unborn child IS power. And I can help you understand it... in exchange of something of course"

"I see you brought a corpse…" Cora smiled.

"Indeed I did dearie… Indeed I did" He smiled and motioned with his hands.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11** **The Devil Within (Digital Daggers)**

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

A young Regina rides along a road in the woods on horseback.

"We're almost free!" Regina said excited, tasting the thrilling moment in her mouth.

Suddenly, several vines magically appear and pluck her from her horse, suspending her in the air. Cora appears with a book opened in her hands.

"And I thought we were done with all this nonsense." Cora said.

"Hello, Mother. What evil have you conjured?"

"Not evil, darling. A barrier spell." Cora said coldly.

Cora gently blows across the pages of the book, causing a black dust to lift off the pages. The vines release young Regina.

"Designed to keep you where you belong."

"I can't leave?" Regina asked furrowing her brows.

"Not alone. Not without the King. We've been through this. In two days, you'll be married – you'll be Queen. After that, you're free to go – whenever you're with him."

"Momma, I don't want to marry the King. I don't want this life!" Regina pleaded.

"You're just frightened of having all that power."

"I don't want power. I want to be free." She said with an expression of gloom and honest raw desire.

"Power is freedom. Don't worry. I'm here to show you."

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

Regina is dressed for her wedding. Cora enters and sees Rumpelstiltskin's 'gift'

"What's this?" Cora asks.

"I don't know. A gift?" Regina covers her tracks and turns around.

"Maybe it's a portrait."

Cora magically removes the covering, revealing the portal, which is a looking glass.

"Oh, a looking glass. Not nearly as personal. I wonder, sometimes, if the people really love you." She said heartlessly.

"I'm doing my best, Mother" Regina said visibly hurt by her mother's words.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry. Come here." Cora tried.

The two of the them stand in front of the looking glass.

"Look at you with your whole life ahead of you. And it's going to be better than you can imagine. The King's not a strong man. The kingdom will be yours. Raise the tributes, form a personal guard, let everyone know where the new power lies, and you'll hold the hearts of your people in your hands."

Regina turns around.

"Is that what you would do, Mother?"

Cora scoffs then smiles "That's exactly what I would do."

"Well, the thing is, I don't want to be you." Regina finally let out.

Regina lunges at Cora, but is stopped by her magic.

"What are you doing? You think it's that easy to get rid of me? You're stuck with me forever, darling. Because I'm your mother, and I know best." She said coldly.

Rumpelstiltskin appears in the looking glass behind Cora, making a pushing gesture. The Queen's anger appears to build, and then is released as magic. Cora is thrown backwards through the portal, which then shatters. Regina winces and looks at her own hands mortified, breathing heavily.

**Fairytale Land – Present.**

Stunning Regina sat on her bed; her perfect hands clutching on the crisp white sheets that at this late hour may still have Emma's and her own scent mixed together in perfect unison. The woman chokes back tears, as her deep brown eyes become glassy quickly filled with the unshed tears. The brunette brought the soft fabric to her face, and buried her nose in it; letting the crystal clear drops fall. Regina was abruptly interrupted by an all so familiar scent. A very specific magical print. She wiped the tears away rapidly and sniffed; gathering herself for what was to come. A purple cloud of smoke swirled in front of her and Regina stood up.

"Mother…" Her eyes still wet, she was shocked. Regina began to walk back, as Cora walked towards her with a stern look on her face. "You... I thought we'd stopped you how did you get here?" Regina asked furrowing her brows.

"Determination… I had to see you. I needed to tell you, that I know why you sent me through the looking glass – And I know why you tried to have me killed, and… it's alright" Cora said and shrugged teary eyed.

"I think it's not alright." Regina said honestly.

"I love you." Cora said.

Regina continued to look at her; the woman obviously sullen and searching for validity behind Cora's words.

"I've just… I've always shown it in all the wrong ways" Cora now more misty eyed. "And I never should have made you marry the king."

Regina bowed with a pained and distraught look on her face. Words hitting home.

"When you cried over my coffin… it—it all changed."

"Why are you here?" Regina said trying to gather herself and swallow her tears, though she was not doing a very good job.

"I needed you to see what these people really think of you… look at what this madness you have going on with this girl has you doing. Putting yourself so low… not fighting back"

"You want me broken…" Regina said emotionally.

"Receptive." Cora 'clarified'

Regina laughed sarcastically. "You are the most manipulative-" Regina stopped herself. "No. I won't even argue. This is my life you have no say in it. Please leave"

"Regina you are expecting a child" Cora said and smiled. "I am here to help you, protect you from their preying over you"

Regina's eyes widened and her brows furrowed, she blinked confused, not even listening to anything she said after the word child.

"What…" Regina said softly smiling lightly with amusement; her mother made no sense.

Cora searched for Regina's hands; the brunette took a step back and blinked again.

"What are you saying?" The Queen managed confused and fixed.

"You are pregnant Regina… with—her, that girl's child" Cora managed dismissively at the thought of Eva's granddaughter.

Regina's eyes were quickly glazed and subsequently filled with thick tears she held back; this was too good and to perfect for her to embrace and believe to then have it be taken away from her now heaving chest. Cora continued to stare into her daughter's eyes convincingly; making Regina's heart slowly allow itself to be filled with a very dim but oh so real glimpse of what seemed to feel like an unfamiliar mesmerizing emotion that embraced her and warmed her with rapture. The brunette continued to search her mother's eyes. She knew her mother; she was telling the truth.

"I—I'm" Her trembling hand found its way to her stomach gently as deep glowing tears fell from her blindingly sparkling eyes and ran down her flushed cheeks. She choked "I'm pregnant?" The beautiful woman was washed by the most breath taking euphoria; there was a softness and delicacy to the feeling. Her lips shivered as a genuine overjoyed smile broke from them. Tears continued to flow while she almost hesitatingly looked towards the warm place where her hand now rested gently. She was excruciatingly tactful as if she could make a wrong move and it would all disappear; everything would be taken away. Regina looked up stunned and still smiling, the beautiful expecting mother giggled at Cora. All her guards let down completely.

"Oh Dear…" Cora said and smiled opening her arms to her daughter.

Regina's never-ending and innocent thirst for her mother's love swam to the surface of her emotions and the love starved woman collided into the older woman's arms. Regina's smiling tearful face now on Cora's shoulder.

"This child will mean so much" Cora said. Regina's smile quickly died, as she questioned her mother's intentions. This made no sense, why was she here? Why now? All she could think about was her unborn baby and her beloved Emma.

Regina gently but firmly pushed her mother back, her smile now replaced by a defensive and unwavering expression.

"This is just too easy… Why are you here?" Regina questioned now with a mildly aggressive tone.

"Because this is my grandchild, you are my daughter Regina I want to protect your welfare." She laughed lightly.

"Mother… after all these years, you come here and expect me to believe-" Regina now emotional again, the aggressiveness in her tone now gone.

Cora smiled leaning closer to her daughter and widened her eyes "Yes!" She said betwee her teeth while she gripped both her hands on each of Regina's wrists. The brunette furrowed her eyebrows and gasped for air.

"What are you doing?" She said terrified and concerned... eyes wide in disconcert; that eerie coldness she was so familiared with took over her mother's expression.

Regina quickly looked down, her wrists were covered by what seemed to be two black bracelets; the gorgeous queen still dumbfounded.

"What is this? Why are you doing this?" Her dark orbs still about to jump out of her face; her expression filled with genuine concern… she knew how ill her mother could be. "Why!" Regina screamed darkly from the depths of her chest, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Regina dear you are coming with me" Cora said coldly.

Regina grimaced and pulled herself away abruptly from her mother's grip; the other woman continued to smile.

"Like hell I am" She said looking down at her wrists.

"Those are draining every magic bone you have in your body as we speak"

Regina looked up at her still wide eyes and gasping for air.

"You can relax dear, your child is fine" Cora said.

"I need to find her" Regina said and maneuvered to try and walk towards the door.

"You are coming with me Regina!" Cora demanded.

"Let go of me, absolutely not!" Regina barked now more defensively.

"You take another step, and I will rip her heart out Regina" Cora warned cold bloodedly, while the brunette's heart clenched a haunted expression washed over her. Her mother's words and actions made her mouth feel dry as she swallowed a thick lump. She had seen it done to Daniel, her mother had the balls to do it again this much she knew.

"Don't you dare touch her mother… I swear I'd kill you myself this time" Regina said wrathfully between her teeth.

"Then you are coming with me" Cora said blankly.

Regina knew better, she had to be smart. She had her magic blocked, and her baby… she had to keep their child safe, she had to make sure Emma would suffer no harm, her mother's limits were not to be played with. If she were to do that she had to be prepared, and right now she had no chance at winning.

Regina swallowed her tears and complied while glaring at her mother in silence.

* * *

The fair knight climbed up Regina's balcony agilely. Once with her two steady feet inside Regina's bedchamber, the smiling princess searched for her beloved queen.

"Regina…" Emma said still smiling; she made her way to Regina's bath room.

Her blonde locks fell gracefully, her flushed cheeks, her emeral green eyes glowed hopeful to see _her_.

"Regina… where are you?" She continued while searching everywhere.

The smile on her face quickly faded and her brows furrowed. This was odd. Where was she? Regina was always home at this hour of night. She decided to stay and wait for her lover to return. Surely it would be any minute... she decided to lay and just wait.

* * *

Regina was now in a well known room, her childhood bedchamber. The beautiful queen slowly walked around the silent pristine room. Everything seemed untouched, exactly like she left it the day she had to leave to become Leopold's wife. She grabbed one of the pillows on the familiar bed and touched it… with a fixed, blank and lost expression on her face. Her eyes were unfocused she felt numb… for the first time in years she had no idea of what to do. She was trapped… her hand began to tremble, while her lips fallowed suit curling into a heart crushing pout; she gasped for air and broke down crying, sobbing. Her shoulders juddering hopelessly with each quiet lament quickly turning into a louder cry; she was now bawling like a child. Regina placed her arms around her own waist; embracing herself with the only intention of feeling closer to her baby… Hers and Emma's baby was all she had left. She desperately gasped for air and continued weeping her heart out while she slowly laid on her side. What was she going to do?

**A/N: Omg you guys sorry for breaking your hearts, I promise this will all be worth it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you yet again for your lovely reviews and feedback. I love communicating with you so as always please feel free to do so. Enjoy!**

**Chepter 12** **Song for Zula (Phosphorescent)**

_"Some say love is a burning thing_   
_That it makes a fiery ring_   
_Oh but I know love as a fading thing_   
_Just as fickle as a feather in a stream_   
_See, honey, I saw love. You see, it came to me_   
_It put its face up to my face so I could see_   
_Yeah then I saw love disfigure me_   
_Into something I am not recognizing"_

The morning was wet, the cool breeze sneaked in through the open balcony doors of Regina's bed chamber; Emma's pale long fingers no longer holding a tight grip on the white sheets. They were now completely relaxed and unaware as she slept peacefully on her queen's bed. Still fully dressed; yet her skin broke into chilling goosebumps. Her unmoving fingers began to flinch and her green eyes slowly opened. The knight lifted her head while memories of reality hit her hard; she had fallen asleep waiting for Regina who apparently never showed up. The first thing she noticed besides Regina's absence was the grey morning sky and the smell of threatening fresh rain. She stood up from the bed and ran out of the queen's empty bedchamber leaving those fragrance filled sheets carelessly disheveled on the luxurious bed.

The tall princess walked up and down each corridor, her worried pace becoming a sloppy jog; no one. There were no guards, no maids, no Regina. The queen's castle was deserted. A sinking feeling attacked the pit of her stomach; it hit her like a punch in the gut. Catching her breath from the entire crazy dwelling search, a bitter taste invaded her mouth rapidly spreading through her blood stream and she grew pale. The lithe woman's strength momentarily abandoned her limbs and she felt weak; letting her back lean on the nearby wall for support as she tried to collect herself from a crude realization. Regina was gone. Emma felt like crying and she could swear that in her moment of haze she heard and felt herself sob and her chest dilate threatening to break into an honest lament. But she didn't; she was detached, dazed and paralyzed.

* * *

The beautiful princess made her way to her father's chancery where she knew she could find him. Once she opened the door clearly enraged the young woman walked towards him fiercely; she was livid but mostly all of that blazing bravado was a cover for her desperation. The bottled up and restrained fear of the unknown. Her love was gone, where to? She had no idea… where to start looking? The roads that led to Regina's location were remote and unidentified. They did not exist in her web of coherent comprehension. She needed to find a glimpse; a dim trail that led to her whereabouts, maybe the simplest way to shed some light into her blinded sight was to find someone to blame and her father was now right in front of her.

"What the hell did you do?" Emma blurted out condemningly.

"Emma darling what are you speak of? I don't understand?" James said dumbfounded. He was now concerned for his daughter and her current state. Emma had not realized that her mother was in the room as well.

"Regina is gone." She said with uneven breathing patterns fueled by pain. She wanted to break down so badly and scream but she kept 'focused' or so she thought. "You must be thrilled dad! You have successfully completed your task" Emma blamed.

"Dear, I don't know what you are talking about… Regina, is gone?" He said honestly trying to calm Emma.

She scoffed her hands now shaking "Please dad, don't take me for a fool. Where is she?" She questioned harshly.

James placed his hands on his daughter's arms with a concerned look on his face; his gentle eyes now sheltered by his furrowed brows. Emma thinned her lips into a crease and quickly swung her arms back and shook him off.

"Where?!" She shouted with clear and crisp force. She didn't want to be treated like a child, mocked or led on.

"Sweet heart, look at yourself… calm down please come sit" James said honestly concerned.

"Don't! … patronize me dad" Her breathing continued to intensify.

In a matter of seconds her tone and facial expression changed. She was now desperate so if she had to plead and beg….

"Please dad… tell me, just tell me what happened? Where is she?" She said with wet eyes; they were filled with unshed tears. She lunged herself at him. Her shaking hands landed gently on his strong chest.

"Emma honey, I truly don't know – I had no idea she had left." He replied honestly, and given Emma's state he truly wished he had the answer to his daughter's question. Suddenly snow reached for her dear princess.

"Emma darling, look at me… Your father has not left the castle- her doesnt k-" Snow said honestly.

Emma tuned her face over her shoulder; her ears open to anything… any voice was worth listening to, anyone that could provide her with clarity she was desperate and about to lose it. Her brows were furrowed by the disconcerting sensation that overflowed her emotions palette. She turned back to James.

"Yes he knows! He has to!" She shouted desperately, her choked tears finally fell, her eyes were tired of holding them back. "tell me!" She shouted again this time louder and more 'angrily' "Now!" She demanded with another shout punching her dad's strong chest with a closed fist.

"Dad!" She shouted again looking into his baby blue eyes with her now broken tear filled green ones. She hit the man's chest yet again, letting out the fire that burned under her skin; the painful stab that shattered her heart in slow gut wrenching motion.

James did not flinch, he stood there strong for his daughter, if she needed a punching bag he wanted to be it. Emma's fit reached its fervent peak with a string of punches and shouts, she grabbed the man's collar and shook him letting out a soul devastating scream until it all died out into whispers and she broke down crying. The man's heart ached for his daughter and his faced showed it. He placed his arms around her and embraced her.

'Dad where is she?" She said breathlessly sobbing, shoulders juddering as she crawled into her father's safe hold. Snow white's face contorted into a pout; she closed her eyes and began to cry in silence as she placed her hand on her chest, clutching it into a fist trying to hang on to the ache she felt at the sight of her beloved Emma. It burned, it stung, deeply… but not nearly compared to the throat closing devastation that enveloped her young daughter's core at the moment.

* * *

That same wet day had already turned into a cold dark night, silver moon up high. Regina walked outside her mother's estate. She walked and fallowed the trail her body so well recognized. She could sense a spell casted nearby, in front of her, behind her, all around her. The brunette continued to walk and the tickling sensation intensified. She raised her darkly manicured hand as if touching the air. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and exhaled slowly; she realized she was spellbound to the house. She could not just walk out. But Regina was smart, Regina was a powerful sorceress and if all those years of pain and loneliness had taught her something was to be a clever observer. She had to keep her cool and outsmart her mother, she had to comply… for now. For her baby's sake and Emma's.

* * *

At the same time Emma had returned to Regina's bed chamber, the beautiful fair knight felt broken inside, she felt spent. Her gorgeous emeralds looked up at that same silver moon. She turned around and made her way to the bed, remembering _her,_ trying to trace back every single memory, every instant, and every precious moment. It wasn't fair she thought to herself, she was left with no warning, no heads up to make a back up of everything she held so precious to remember in her brain. Her mind would rewind… re-living, re-staging it all in her head. She wanted her love back, she needed to feel her close, she wanted to breathe her, kiss her and see her smile again, there was too much to be said, and done; no chance for it. The blonde found Regina's black silk robe. She clutched it with her fingers and brought it to her nose. She closed her eyes and took what was left of Regina in it within. Her eyes were cried out, so she felt like she had no more tears to shed, her voice gone from the earlier screaming. She was exhausted; she just wanted to let go and forget the pain. She slowly undressed herself thinking of the beautiful woman who had her love and when she least expected it a tear fell from her eye landing on her now naked chest… she didn't even realize she was crying again. Emma continued her task and completely undressed herself then reached for Regina's silk robe and gently put it on. She laid on the bed in a fetal position and placed her pale fingers on the collar of the silk garment closing it tighter in her chest. The night was chilling cold but it did not matter. Her eyes were fixed, gone, focused in never-where as another tear broke from her eye, ran down her nose and landed on the white bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you my dears for your reviews I love you guys. Enjoy! I must warn you this story will have two more fast forwards... it is all for the sake of the vision as a whole :) but it will make sense soon, TahjBloo don't freak out! it will feel better later on I promise. I also have another story which is a sequel to this one, it is called We Remain... that one is an easier read, still filled with romance but not so much angst. It's basically a glance into their lives in the future though I'd recommend those who want to read it to wait until after they read chapter 19 of this one. I'm also on tumblr<http://xishmish.tumblr.com/> I'd love to fallow you. **

**Say Anything (Anderson East)**

Beautiful Snow White walks down her castle's pristinely lit corridors, the blinding rays of light made their way through the cathedral glass ceiling above her, Emma's room was in the highest tower, a high grandious dome stood above her. The sunrays would filtrate through in the sight of color mosaics that reflected on the immaculate floors. The woman came to a stop until she finally reached her daughters door. She knocked.

"Emma…" She knocked again since she received no answer. "Emma darling you have to come out of there" She said leaning on the door, waiting to hear something.

A pause fell.

Snow sighed and collected herself gathering enough words before continuing.

"Ok, enough of this…" She said to herself softly. The woman opened the oversized wooden doors and entered.

Emma's room was dark. Every window closed; including her balcony doors… She loved that place and those doors were rarely closed in the past. Snow had always been a ballsy woman and she knew her daughter would bark at her for doing what she was about to do but even Emma barking at her would be progress from this self consuming state she was punishing herself with.

The woman opened the oversized balcony doors; allowing the bright morning light to come into her princess' room. Birds could be immediately heard. Life could be heard.

Emma furrowed her brows; her face quickly twisted rejecting the bright glow attacking her entire room.

"Mom what the hell are you doing?" She said and pulled the covers over her head.

Snow sighed and sat on the edge of her bed and pulled the cover back down from Emma's face to her waist.

"Enough of this none sense Emma" Snow scolded; she had to.

Emma opened her green eyes and looked at her mother.

"Excuse me? And do you think I like feeling this way?" Emma said 'appalled'

"Emma this loathing, self pitying behavior is not you" The brunette tried to remind her daughter.

The blonde simply looked at her mother with a careless expression of apathy. She rolled her eyes and turned around lying on her side.

"You know… Regina and I, we have quite a past and so many differences. But we agree on one thing"

Emma opened her eyes and attentively listened to her mother still not facing her.

"We both think you have a strong will and character. Honestly; your maturity and self reliance are some of your most fascinating qualities Emma. – It's is how you have earned my respect and the reason why I have treated you like an adult and trusted your capacity of choice. Regina- I" She sighed "It will take me a while to get used to the idea of it, but I will not begin to stop trusting your decisions"

Emma turned around with a stealthy look on her face. She studied her mother in silence. The blond had reddened bags under her eyes, her usually healthy curls now mere waves that fell down her chest.

"If you really love Regina, you have to snap out of this state and do something about it. That… is what my daughter, the one I know and love would do" Snow said looking into her eyes honestly.

A pause fell over them; Emma's demeanor began to change.

"It's your call Emma"

Emma looked into her mother's eyes and a crooked honest smile birthed in her lips.

"Do you have your bow and arrows ready?" Emma said.

Snow smiled and nodded "Always"

* * *

Both women get ready for their journey. They have no idea where they are going or might end up; but Emma is determined to find her love and she would go to the ends of the earth if necessary. Anything for Regina. Before they leave, James makes sure they take at least four soldiers with them. They agreed to recycle the men and keep in touch with each other that way; the man would accompany his wife and daughter in their journey as often as he could without leaving the kingdom matters unattended.

* * *

_**Eight months later…** _

After a week of heavy travels, Snow, Emma and their current fist full of soldiers find a village in a neighboring kingdom.

"Mom, you should go to the market… you should go to the stables, and the three of you split in the heart of town… I will go into the tavern and the nearby houses" Emma instructs. The all nod and go to their designated locations.

Emma enters a tavern full of drinking soldiers, pirates, and male villagers. The beautiful fair knight scans the place from the door. The smell of beer and thick alcohol hits her nostrils hard, a handful of women tend the place serving drinks and some other could be seen hanging on some of the men's necks. As soon as she walks in the unavoidable bunch of baddies begin to whistle and speak the nasty to the blonde. Emma rolls her eyes and pays them no mind; she makes her way to the bar where she shows the bartender a piece of paper with Regina's image on it. Above it the words wanted alive reward.

"Pardon me, Have you seen this woman?" Emma asked the man.

The man furrows his brows and looks at the paper closely while cleaning the inside of a glass with a rag.

"I'm sorry milady I haven't" The man returned politely, and returned to his task.

Suddenly a tall stocky man walks up to the bar.

"Hey! Who do ya have to stab to get a drink around here?"

Emma looked over her shoulder sneered at him defensibly and turned her face trying to find someone else to ask.

"What do ya have there?" The crummy looking man rudely peeks over Emma's shoulder and pierces the paper with his eyes curiously.

Emma turned around annoyed and gave him a dirty look.

"Hey! That looks an awful lot like The Evil Queen" He said spitefully

"It is queen Regina. Why? Have you seen her?" She asked peeved and swallowing her urges to punch the guy.

"Hah! That bitch is a real piece of work, next time I see her I'm gonna kick her butt…" He said with a half drunken voice and laughed.

Emma clinched her jaw and clawed her hands around the collar of his shirt, and spun him shoving him on a wall knocking a couple of bottles down. The sound of breaking glass startled the rest of the crowd. Emma pushed his neck with her forearm and elbow.

"Don't you dare speak of her that way, you pathetic piece of crap"

Snow made her way in the tavern unknowing and looked around spotting the commotion. She didn't have to see what it was… but she knew. She just knew. The pale Queen with crimson lips parted her way through the cheering crowd and quickly reached Emma and a man she had pinned on the wall.

"Emma! What are you doing?!" Snow scolded.

"Mom! Stay out of this"

"Of course not! What happened? Why are you doing this?"

"This human roadblock was talking shit of Regina" Emma said and tightened the grip on his neck.

"Emma!" Snow said appalled at her daughter's language. No matter how much of a brave knight she was. She was still a princess and a lady.

The man laughed showing his yellow teeth "Yeah hot shot, looks like your mommy's gonna whoop _your_ butt" He bullied and broke in laughter again, enticing the crowd around him. Laughs could be heard coming from all directions.

Emma flared her nostrils and the next thing the man saw was her fist in the middle of his face.

"Oh, Emma…" Snow said disappointedly and shook her head.

* * *

They were now walking outside to meet with the soldiers and move on to the next town.

"Emma you did not have to do that!" Snow said trying to keep her pace with her daughters steady and peeved one.

"Look, I'm sorry ok… but I wasn't going to let him speak that way about Regina mom"

"Emma! You have to focus! We are on a mission here!"

The tall blonde rolled her eyes and stopped; she knew her mom was right.

"Alright! Alright! It's been difficult ok… We've been on the road for months with no set destination, no trails of her… Nothing. I mean what the hell are we looking for? Maybe Regina doesn't want to be found"

"Emma look at me… I am not justifying Regina leaving, but it doesn't make any sense for her to leave"

"What do you mean?"

"Because I know her. Regina is stubborn and when she wants something she doesn't just walk away from it. It's very unlike her… besides, I saw her the day she left, I went to her castle and we spoke"

"What?! Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not relevant now Emma. She told me-" The woman stopped herself on her tracks, it wasn't her place to speak of the woman's feelings "I don't think she would have just left like that if she didn't have some sort of trigger… there has to be something more. And if I were you I'd get my head into _this_ not common fist fights."

Snow finished now on a more serious tone, she loved Emma, but if they were going to be successful in finding the woman, she needed her daughter to step up and keep serious focus. Snow walked off and Emma was left with her thoughts.

* * *

Gorgeous Regina sat on a brick bench that rested on her mother's garden. Ever since that morning she watched Emma climb down her window; it had become a sweet routine for her to find endless comfort and pleasure in watching the sun rise and set. This time it was dipping itself in the ground welcoming the blue night. The last shades of orange melting with pink and smeared sapphire reminded her that life was still out there. She jumped slightly when she felt her baby kick, the Queen placed her hand on her beautiful full grown belly, caressed it gently. Her pearl white smile was brushed across her face. In her recent prolonged loneliness her baby had become the only one she spoke with, she tried to avoid Cora as much as possible.

"Ow… sweetheart be gentle, mommy's bladder is not your personal dance floor" She spoke gently to her belly. "It seems you are going to be as restless as mommy Emma – Ah…" Regina winced and gripped on her belly yet again, this time harder. She furrowed her brows and like a piercing arrow a cold chill invaded her body fallowed by an excruciating pang that took the air from her chest. She was having contractions.

* * *

Emma and her mother were inside a white tall royal tent. Snow slept soundly while the knight still wide awake decided to walk outside. The coals of the fire that burned ardently hours earlier still glowed in deep orange and ashy grey. The unmistakable smell of burning wood lingered in the now misty night. The past few months had been difficult. Emma's heart ached because of Regina's absence but the love that lived within it burned brighter than any blinding pain. The blonde closed her eyes and brought her fingers to her lips gently.

"Where the hell are you Regina…?" She said softly while looking up. Hoping for a sign; something… Anything.

* * *

Regina laid on her oversized princess bed with a look of discomfort on her face. Her olive naked legs were ready and positioned for the midwife to finish her job; she had been in labor almost all night. The woman tending to her had been her care taker when she was growing up.

"Come on princess… you can do this milady." The woman cheered on.

Regina was hot and shivering at the same time, she was sweating and uncomfortable, she was in pain and she was excited to meet her baby, she was pissed and she honestly just wanted to slap somebody. The brunette was strong and brave, she would barely voice out any laments of pain, she would swallow them and claw her bed sheets for support until her knuckles where pale white.

"Don't call me that…" Regina said to the woman annoyed, she wanted this to be over soon. The pain was the most excruciating she had ever experienced. "I am not one anymore" She finished getting over a contraction and took a deep breath. The woman nodded. Regina's presence was strong especially now giving birth.

"Oh dear, it seems you truly have grown a back bone after all" Cora said standing nearby. Her daughter had definitely not the same gullible girl she used to be.

Regina glared at her mother annoyed. A drop of sweat broke and ran down the side of her face.

"Shut up mother, I swear you do not want to do this right now unless you are looking to be strangled" Regina said with her unmistakable sting.

"Oh Regina, it's not so terrible don't be childish" Cora taunted.

"Ok get out" Regina spat feeling another contraction coming on.

"Regina I simply-"

"Out!!! … Ahh!" Regina shouted just in time to take on the contraction that she felt was ravaging her insides.

She laid her head on the pillow and looked at the ceiling wishing for Emma to be there, she needed her. And honestly she wanted to slap her a little bit too.

"Ok milady, the child's head is out you are doing very well. One last push and the baby will be here"

Regina's breath was speedy and desperate, she was exhausted and the pain was killing her. She clinched her jaw and took a deep breath.

"Ah! Emma…" she managed to whimper the blonde's name and quickly the mild shout turned into one last thunderous scream.

"Ahh!" The brunette screamed from the depths of her chest.

* * *

Back in the royal tent Emma awoke startled with a gasp on her lips. Sweat running down her forehead and panting heavily. She jolted up from where she laid.

"Regina!" She shouted.

Snow woke up immediately and ran to her daughter's side.

"Emma what is it darling?" Snow asked concerned.

Emma sat with her hands on the sheets covered ground. She continued to pant with wide green eyes.

"It's Regina… she's - I don't know I felt her it was…"The blonde swallowed hard trying to catch her breath "Mom I have to find her" Emma said with a conviction that burned any doubt on her mother's mind.

"We well honey, we will"

* * *

The midwife finished up cleaning the baby still in the space between Regina's legs.

"Milady it's a boy… he's perfect" The gentle woman smiled and brought the baby to sight.

Regina smiled excited, God she was exhausted, but she needed to see and hold her son.

"Of course he is… please bring him to me"

As soon as she saw him getting closer her heart stopped. Her deep brown pools of emotion glowed endlessly, they held a brand new spark in them. Her heart was pierced with a brand new kind of love. Something full of hope, innocence, bliss, and rapture. She had fallen in love all over again. The woman finally reached the Queen and placed her precious baby in her arms. He was tucked in a delicate and luxurious white blanket. Regina smiled and held him; her eyes were now filled with tears that quickly fell down.

"Hey…" She whispered smiling brightly. "I really wanted to meet you Henry" She finished softly.

The beautiful pink newborn was a sight, his tiny and lacks baby hairs were so blonde they were almost invisible, his eyes were closed; his lips flushed red as he sweetly flexed his brand new limbs.

"You truly are perfect my love…" Regina was taken. For the first time in her life she felt truly free.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ok guys a quick clarification, I will introduce Henry in this chapter, the Henry in this story is very far from the one you all know both physically and personality wise, since this one is a whole new person with new parents. This time progression will place Regina at the age she currently is in Storybrooke so I believe mid thirties and Emma at almost twenty two.**

**Chapter 14** **Light (Sleeping At Last)**

**Three Years Later…**

Regal Regina argued with her mother passionately. For the past ten minutes she had tried her very best to keep the heated dispute from Henry's ears. The toddler was not in the room with them of course. She would bring her reclamations to almost determined whispers from time to time. The vein on her forehead had an agenda of its own, while her eyes were about to jump out of her gorgeous face. The brunette was beyond pissed.

"I have had enough of this morbid meritocracy bullshit mother!" Regina paused to calm herself down because she was borderline asking for a heart attack "If you think I will allow you to influence my son with your ridiculous taunts in search for power, then you must truly not be aware of what you created in me… I have complied with this… idiotic, sick mockery of a family reunion you have imposed on me, on us! ostracizing us from the world, to keep Emma and my son safe but this…" Regina argued keenly.

"Regina, you truly are dim… have you no idea of your son's power? You could have—be-"

Regina was about to rip the hair off her scalp, the woman was truly frustrated. She hit the wall next to her with a sideways fist trying to release her rage making up for the lack of shouts.

"Oh no no. You mean _YOU_ could have or be! I am not you – I have no plans of turning my son into a miserable pet that could fulfill my frustrated ridiculous desires"

Cora stood there stoic with a morbid empty smile.

"May I remind you dear, you have no magic. Whatever it is you are trying to achieve with your… paroxysm" Tsk… Tsk… "You are going about it the wrong way… you see, patience is a virtue Regina, and you will soon see what this means" Cora said coolly as always. Expected from the woman who harbors no heart.

In the four years she had been held captive, the brunette had tried tirelessly to find a way around Cora. Regina was not stupid; she knew there was more to this. Her mother did not care for familiar ties nor sentimentalisms of protection; she had been well aware of it… this being the reason why she kept the relationship between them civil. Henry was her target, she knew this all along.

Cora walked away serenely, with that expression of I know something you don't leaving Regina with a scrutinizing and stealthy one; and a furtive feeling in the pit of her stomach. She swallowed a lump.

* * *

After minutes of successfully composing herself Regina returned to her room. She shared it with her beloved son; she was never away from the toddler for too long given to her protective nature and lack of trust in her mother. Regina had had three amazing years and nine months with the wonderful baby boy, he was her greatest teacher, her love… her all.

Once the brunette opened the door she saw the keeper of her heart. Henry was a sweet and caring three year old toddler, charismatic like his mother he had Emma's spirit and then some. The child was a bright, insanely talented and creative baby.

He had gorgeous long blond hair that fell all the way down to the base of his neck, thin and soft with different tones of bright gold and very dimly curled tips. It was parted to the side, so it cascaded beautifully on his face almost shielding his right eye. His skin was a gorgeous mix of Emma's and Regina's it had a light olive tone to it with pink flushed cheeks. He had Regina's facial structure and her heart warming brown eyes. The boy's nose and mouth were a fantastic concoction of both women. He had the brunette's mole but closer to his lips and he also had her life in the palm of his hands.

"Mamma!" Henry said with his charming faultless smile as he stood up from the floor to run and crash onto Regina's legs looping his arms around her.

Regina placed her hand on his silky long hair and smiled while she kneeled down to face him.

"Excuse me fair Sir I'm looking for my beautiful baby boy…" She teased furrowing her brows; trying to hold her smile mocking a goofy serious face. "Have you seen him?" She finished while looking over his shoulders and around the room. Henry giggled in her arms.

"Mamma it's me! I'm your baby…" He said motioning his hands and with his harmonious adorable voice still smiling brightly.

Regina smiled wide and mischievously buried her face in his neck kissing him playfully; he ducked from the ticklish sensation and laughed.

"Argh of course you are my baby!" She finished the playful affection attack and kissed him on his cuddly cheek.

This was the only side of Regina he knew. It was what he sprouted out of the woman, life and love. He loved his mamma she was his entire world.

* * *

Emma, Snow and James walked up a trail that led them to a recently ravaged village. This time they had brought some magical help, they figured if they wanted to level the field they needed to at least have magic on their side. Blue accompanied them.

James was the first to walk into the place and notice the dozens of bodies scattered carelessly on the ground; their hearts had been ripped out. Someone's evil pyrrhic victory. Snow fallowed suit and after her was Emma then the fairy. Emma gasped in shock.

"Oh Regina…" Blue Ventured.

"Regina did not do this!" Emma defended holding her sword in her hand loosely.

"By the Gods…" James managed.

Snow furrowed her brows and scanned the area carefully. In the entire search party team she was the one with the most extensive knowledge of Regina and her past. No matter how much Emma adored her Snow had the advantage of knowing the woman.

"This was not Regina's doing… This was Cora, her magic twisted and Evil" She would have accredited the slaughter to the queen if she hadn't had her last conversation with Regina engraved in her heart and brain; someone who loved could not bring themselves to do this.

"Who?" Emma asked.

"Think about it… makes perfect sense" Snow said "Regina's mother! I believe this is why her departure was so abrupt and unjustified- Emma her mother is the only one with enough power to overturn Regina mentally and emotionally"

Emma's mouth was agape. Her heart raced uncontrollably; this was the first piece of concrete evidence she had been able to stumble upon ever since her Regina walked out of her life almost four years ago. She could almost smell her, taste her lips again, see her blinding eyes… her core ached for her love. And as quickly as those fantastic emotions invaded her, so did an uncanny sensation at the sight of this horrific mess. What if she was hurt? She had to find her, they had to move!

"Mom, this is it… I know it! I can feel it" Emma said looking into her mother's eyes with reddened ones.

Snow placed her arms around her and held her.

"Are you ready for this?" Snow said over her shoulder.

"I have been ready for years…" Emma said with wet eyes while blinking repeatedly in order to keep the tears in. she could not break down… not now. She gathered herself with a deep breath searching her mother's eyes for strength.

"Let's go find her love" Snow said looking into Emma's eyes with her ever confident smile.

Emma smiled and nodded.

* * *

"There it is…" said blue hovering between Emma and Snow. The whole trio looked dumbfounded, except the pixie. They were about two yards away from the property hiding behind some trees.

"What the hell are we looking at because I can't see anything" Emma said thinking maybe she was crazy or was simply having problems with her sight.

"I can't see anything either blue" Said snow looking as disconcerted as her daughter and husband.

James furrowed his brows and tried to focus his sight better.

"The house seems to be under some sort of cloaking spell" Blue clarified.

"Ok… Are you kidding me? So – Regina could be right there… in that field?" Emma said with wide eyes and a perplexed face.

"Indeed princess… I can see the location clearly, but we must get close enough" Said the fairy.

"Seems we have a problem" James said pointing at a dozen soldiers fully armed scattered all around.

"Ok what the hell are we going to do?" Emma wondered her breathing starting to rise.

"They are all infantry, you can create a commotion and lure the rest, I will attack from their path of retreat" James proposed.

"James that is too risky" Snow said.

Emma looked into her mother's eyes.

"Mom… we can do this" Emma said confidently pushed by her burning desire to have Regina in her arms yet again. "You go with blue, you know this woman I don't… we have to use that to our favor"

Snow smiled faintly worried, and nodded. She knew her daughter was right.

"Mom…" Emma stopped the brunette before she took off "Please bring her to me" Emma pleaded honestly.

Snow smiled and nodded yet again. They both began their trail towards the house.

* * *

"Ok blue… How do we do this?" Snow asked.

"I have an idea to try and draw Cora away from the house to buy us some time"

"A decoy…"

"Yes your majesty… it should be our best chance to enter unnoticed"

"Alright then, let's go"

Blue's plan worked, they were able to successfully enter the estate without being noticed by Cora who was now checking on some "technical difficulties" with her house spell.

* * *

Snow tip toed inside a small corridor that led to some bedchambers. The beautiful raven haired woman carefully scanned the area refreshing her memory.

"Ok blue that should be _it_ , this was her bedchamber when she lived here" Snow whispered pointing.

Blue nodded and they both reached the door. Snow's hands were suddenly freezing and sweating cold.

The daring woman opened it revealing beautiful and faultless as always Regina looking out the window stealthily inspecting some sort of commotion that was visible a few yards from the house and an adorable toddler sitting on the bed playing with some wooden toys. Regina turned to see, expecting Cora; a bug eyed expression was followed by a gasp. Henry looked up from his extraordinary distraction and saw the pretty stranger and fairy through a few strings of hair falling gracefully over his right eye. He quickly turned to see Regina.

"Mamma?" The blithe boy was a delight and very friendly but not acostumed to seeing new people.

Immediately after hearing that Snow turned her attention from Regina to the gorgeous boy who pierced her heart without regression.

"it's ok sweetheart" Regina says soothingly to Henry.

Snow looks at her and then back at the boy as if she were witnessing a ping pong match. The woman wants to speak but her words seem to choke her.

"Regina… You- You have a son?" Snow breathed out perplexed, she could not take her eyes away from him.

The sublime emotion that began to invade her was overwhelming. Snow did not want to allow it completely for fear of shattering disappointment but God! She knew, blood was calling… his hair exactly like Emma's when she was younger, his face so much like Regina's his gorgeous innocent eyes, and the boy was a stunning fusion of both women. She needed to ask, voice out her question to the other woman, but she knew the answer… she simply knew.

"Regina… Is he?" Snow managed and swallowed hard with teary eyes, her breathing rising, a hopeful smile appearing and disappearing from her face threatening to burst as soon as she could hear confirmation.

Regina blinked serenely and nodded "Yes… he is. He's Emma's and mine" Regina said honestly.

Immediately her smile appeared and two tears fell from her eyes. She was beyond joyful.

"How?" The raven haired queen managed to breathe out.

"There's no time for that… Where's Emma?" Regina asked with her racing heart on her mouth, her eyes a vivid expression of the hope and sadness inside her. She could almost feel her touch and warmth again. The brunette's eyes quickly filled with unshed tears.

"She's with James… out there" Snow smiled and pointed at the commotion Regina had spotted a few minutes ago. Regina's heart ached and her previously hopeful eyes glowed endlessly as her hopes were quickly shattered, she could almost taste her lips on hers for a brief moment. Almost.

"Let's go!" Snow said excited and ready to lead them out of that hell.

Regina grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I can't leave… I'm bound to the house by a spell" Regina said heartbroken. She rapidly gathered herself and looked up "She's planning something, I don't know what it is yet but I won't allow her to break my son the way she broke me" The former Queen said defensibly and emotional.

"We have to go" Snow said wary.

Regina choked back her tears and words despairing. She reached for Snow White's eyes and pierced them sincerely "Please take him away from here" Regina pleaded and Snow was paralyzed.

"What…" She barely managed.

"But he has to be with Emma… I don't want him to grow up without both of us, promise me…" Regina felt numb, she felt as if someone else were saying the words she was hearing, the ache was excruciating. She kept a fairly composed face.

Snow furrowed her brows.

"You're saying goodbye…" She realized.

Regina choked back her tears "I _have_ to stop her… I can't let her hurt Henry" She said from her chest killing Snow with her pain filled eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Snow questioned passionately.

"Whatever it takes" Regina's voice began to tremble "I need you to please take him and Emma and get as far away from here as it is possible… Can you please do that? Regina pleaded mother to mother.

"Without hesitation" Snow said reassuringly.

Regina turned to her son who was now distracted with his toys.

"Come here love…" Regina said gently and Henry looked up. The boy got off the tall bed as he could and walked towards her. Regina kneeled down to be at his same length. She tenderly took his little hand gathering strength to mask herself with a collected happy face. And she did it. She was Regina.

"Listen to mommy… Would you like to go on an adventure?" Regina said looking into his eyes and smiling as best as she could.

The boy nodded innocently and quickly replied excited "We can explore mamma"

Regina's eyes were rapidly filled with more tears she had to strangle back.

"Mommy can't go sweetheart but…" She gathered herself and smiled "You will go with Snow… This is she… say hi to her"

The gorgeous baby looked up through his healthy long blonde locks "Hi…" He said sweetly and took Snow's heart.

The raven haired woman became teary eyed instantly and smiled with a shivering lip.

"Hi…" She breathed out placing her palm on her chest smiling still.

"Snow will take you to mommy Emma… Remember your brave knight?" Regina continued to put her best face for Henry, though her eyes told a devastating story.

Henry was a strong, brave little boy and did not break down. He pierced Regina with sad innocent eyes.

"But I don't wanna go without you…" He said softly looking cheerless.

Regina was slowly breaking down, but she couldn't… not yet. She tucked a few locks of hair behind his ear and placed her hands on his tiny torso.

"Henry sweetheart, Do you remember your favorite bed time story?"

Henry nodded attentively.

She recited the last part for him gently "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living my baby you'll be…" She took a deep breath "No matter where you are Henry… You'll always be my baby" She finished with pained glowing eyes.

She softly placed her fingers under his chin and lifted his head gently so he could face her.

"It's going to be ok…" She said with the confidence and conviction that only a mother can have access to.

"it's gon be ok…" He repeated sadly after her faithfully trusting those words his mamma had just said.

Regina smiled swallowing back her tears; she was trying her best for him. This was the first time in her life she was doing the right thing. Anything for her son.

Snow watches, her heart breaking into a million pieces and a tear slips out and falls. She quickly wipes it.

Regina locks eyes with her baby boy honestly "I love you" She said softly.

"I love you" He said, his mouth curling into a genuine pout.

Regina's lip quivers and she rapidly embraces him so he can't see her break down. Two heavy tears fall down her cheeks. She continues to hold him tightly smelling his soft locks. She wipes them off before facing him.

"We must go…" Blue said pained to break the moment.

"Regina I will keep him safe, I promise – And I will take him to Emma, you have my word" Snow reassured her honestly with her emerald orbs. The woman tried her best to come through for the other, the ability to lift spirits was one of her greatest qualities; and Regina looked broken. As a mother she could not imagine what the brunette was feeling. She was literally ripping her baby away from her.

Snow gave her a smile of compassion.

Regina stood up to face the woman.

"Snow, he's very aware of his magic"

"You taught him magic?!" Snow questioned.

'It's part of him… it started as a reflect… I've merely showed him how to control it. He's a very sweet and caring boy, but he will need a mentor. His potential is unfathomable… not even I know the limits of it. His magic is different… it's special." She instructed.

"I can guide him, and I am sure the other ferries would too" Blue offered.

Regina smiled faintly hoping for the best, she never did like fairies but she had not many choices.

"Just please take care of my son…" Regina said to Snow sincerely.

The pale skinned woman nodded, part of her already regretting breaking them apart.

Snow gathered herself and looked down at her new grandson and smiled.

"Are you ready Henry?" She voiced sweetly and extended her arms to him.

Once in Snow's arms Regina leans in and throttles her pain back; she smiles for him and kisses him on his forehead.

"Be good for Snow and mommy Emma ok?"

Henry nods "G-bye mamma" He managed with a faint voice leaning his head on Snow's shoulder.

Regina almost breaks "Good bye my love" She whimpers.

Snow leaves, she knew Regina needed to release her pain and did not want to break down in front of her son and upset him. As soon as the door closed behind them, Regina's face contorted into the most heart and essence ravaging expression; her lips shivered her legs gave out and she fell on her knees… then one hand on the floor, her bowing head fallowed crying irrevocably as she feelt her heart, soul and the very breath being ripped from her chest.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: You all know how stubborn Emma is so… :) have faith.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** **Thank you as always for the reviews, you are amazing. Please let me know how you feel about this one.**

**Chapter 15 Not About Angels (Birdy)**

After leaving a broken Regina behind Snow placed one pale hand on baby Henry's head gently holding him down on her shoulder while they stealthily tried to get to a safe enough place in the opulent looking house to summon out of its grounds.

* * *

Emma and James arrived at their camp site. Both only beginning to regain their steady breaths. Emma's last few steps into the area were careless. She threw her sword on the leafy ground and sighed leaning down slightly and placing her hands on her knees. A thin layer of sweat covered her beautiful features and flushed skin. James fallowed suit.

"Where the hell are they?" Emma said almost breathlessly wincing. The run back to their camp after such heated fight left her chest heaving.

"Don't worry honey, they will be here soon. We agreed to meet here after they could make it out" James said also trying to catch his breath.

"Emma…" Snow said gently trying to get her daughter to turn around. Blue flickering above her side.

The knight's heart stopped abruptly, tackling her with a series of uneven beats then regaining its constant flow rapidly increasing in speed. Emma's eyes widened and she hadn't even turned to see. Actually part of her didn't even want to try. This was too much; it meant way too much… her beloved Regina could be right there only a few feet behind her. Or she very well couldn't. What if her mother and the fairy had been unsuccessful? What if Regina was not there after all? What if…? She armed herself with courage and slowly turned around with a startled look on her face.

The tall blonde gasped and furrowed her brows trying her best to find words. Regina was not there; her heart sank and that yearning gloom attacked her orbs once again. Snow's heart broke at the sight of seeing her daughter's defeated soul right through her eyes.

"Oh, honey…" Snow said softly while she caressed Henry's golden mane. The toddler had fallen asleep on his grandma's shoulder.

Emma gasped, the mix of emotions running through her being were consuming her; coherence fleeting like a wanted arson. She couldn't muster a comprehensible sentence; she could only feel her heart chocking her and an incessant beeping sound in her ears. Her brows still furrowed; by now the woman tired of crying. After so many years she thought herself to certainly be tearless. A sensation began to sting her eyes after what had seemed like years without doing so.

"Mom…" She took a step forward with an overwhelmed look on her face "Where is she?" Emma breathed out slowly taking another step forward; her eyes never leaving the sleeping child on her mother's arms.

"Wh-" Emma shook her head, nothing made sense; not even the questions in her head. Snow's eyes were rapidly filled with unshed tears, her breathing not as frantic as Emma's but still unsteady.

"Sweetheart Regina... can't leave her mother has her bound to the estate with a spell she…"

Emma didn't know if she wanted to cry or laugh, run or stand still "I don't understand… you saw her? I—mom… the baby… who—what-? Emma questioned in her indescribable state.

Snow's tears finally fell down her porcelain face as a small laugh escaped her lips, she continued to caress Henry's gorgeous golden hair, the beautiful degradation of light and dark tones seemed to glow with the gentle rays of sunlight seeping through the tall green trees. The sun was setting.

"Emma honey, this is Regina's son…" The knight swallowed hard and equally lost all traces of color.

"What?" She whispered and blinked softly in disbelief. Her lips curled in a smile of uncertainty. This made no sense. None.

"Emma, he's yours…" Snow said emotionally, before Emma's thoughts wondered to the wrong place.

The blonde's mouth fell. Her heart collided back into her chest ramming her with force; a single tear fell down her stunned face. She took another slow step towards her mother.

Emma swallowed a hard lump and quickly wetted her lips with her tongue trying to find some grounding trigger and contact with reality. Her lithe hands rapidly reached to touch him but she held herself back. She was afraid of this being a dream and her waking up.

Snow smiled still crying and tried to give her courage and strength to do as her heart was pleading her.

"I have…" She tried to swallow her second batch of tears but couldn't and chocked on them "I have a son…" Emma laughed as her tears fell down releasing the ravaging pain she had been holding and stuffing down her being for so long. With her blood circulating again; color immediately returned to her face flushing it.

She made her way over to Snow's shoulder and very gently tucked a few strings of hair that fell on his face behind his ears. The blonde gasped when her sight was submerged into nirvana; her beautiful baby boy looked so peaceful with his eyes closed and blushed lips agape from his cheek's contact with Snow's shoulder.

Emma rapidly motioned her mother into the royal tent and lifted the white cloth opening in for her.

* * *

An hour had passed and night was starting to fall slowly. Snow, Charming and blue remained outside the tent collecting themselves after the tiring day they had. Inside the white royal tent a flickering orange fire loom could be seen through the fabric, the sound and smell of crackling burning wood provided a calming atmosphere. Emma laid on her side smitten with her sleeping son right next to her. She had spent the last hour studying him; he looked so much like Regina. His skin had a warm olive glow that mixed beautifully with his blonde locks and the tiny golden hairs that trailed from his hairline down to his neck. His little hands that rested opened and carelessly near his face. Every detail, every single inch and feature of his perfect miniature body. She had lost so much, and in a matter of hours had gained something that filled her heart with a sublime emotion which engaged her every cell into a transcendent state of being… everything shifted, this little person became her priority and the reason why all of the sudden this world needed to be a better place to be in.

Emma could smell Regina on him, she placed a kiss on his clothed chest that rose and fell gently. The blonde closed her eyes and inhaled her once again; only now that familiar scent she adored was mixed with a brand new perfect one. She was quickly awoken from her lingering state when Henry began to wiggle his little body, the baby was waking up.

The woman gasped when he opened his eyes.

"God… you have her eyes…" Emma breathed out felt a little bit more alive with each passing second.

Henry did not flinch. She obviously expected him to be frightened by the nearness of a stranger; yet the boy simply stared at her.

"Hi… Henry…" Emma said gently and smiled.

She really didn't know what to do with everything that was right in front of her.

The boy reached for her face with his little hand with a caress that began on her temple down to her cheek. Emma smiled but suddenly began to feel anesthetized while a feeling of bliss and ecstasy invaded her entire being. She only felt what seemed to be a hint of this sensation with one person, Regina. This was magic in its magnified state. Stupefying and ethereal. Her senses were taken as well as her emotions; right into a fascinating and hypnotizing place.

Henry was able to feel her longing and yearning for Regina; the caring boy gave her exactly what her heart desired.

In what seemed an eternal moment she was transported to every moment Henry had with his mother starting with the moment when she first placed her eyes upon him and fell in love without regression. Every sensation, every laugh, every tear, everything. Emma's heart felt warm, full and completely satisfied, overflowing if anything. She had them both. Sharing every single instant. Tasting them. Living them. Like falling into layers of reality and different states of consciousness she was smoothly brought back to her present.

Emma was shaking and mesmerized, her eyes opened and immediately released two tears that raced each other to their unknown destination. As soon as the air returned to her lungs she gasped.

"I miss mamma…" Henry whispered innocently while he retrieved his baby hand.

Emma could only nod with tears still falling down her stunned face. That was all she needed.

"So do I my love…" Emma said smiling breathless not knowing that is exactly what Regina has always called him.

Her son's plea filled her with enough courage to override any spell. She'd be damned if she let Regina or her son down. Her new family relied on her. She placed her hand on his forehead and looked into his eyes.

"I'm going to go find her ok?" Emma said faithfully giving him a silent promise.

"Mom…" Emma said while standing up making her way to Snow who was outside the tent.

"What is it?" Snow turned to face her daughter "Is Henry ok?" She took Emma's hand.

"Yes… mom I need to go  _there_ " She pointed "And get Regina" She said with assurance.

"Emma… you can't… she-"

Emma pierced her mother with eyes that would not budge "Mom. I. Will. Get. Her. Out. Of there. - please take care of my son, I'll be back with… Regina." The tall blonde picked up her sword and disappeared into the dark woods alone.

* * *

After the long walk Emma fearlessly approached Cora's "invisible" estate. The woman walked and walked until she passed an undetectable barrier that cloaked the location. Emma stopped on her tracks and gobbled down the urge to vomit. She was marching into the wolf's mouth; she swallowed hard, taking a breath and continued to make her way to the now visible brick house that looked like a relatively small castle.

* * *

"Your blatant idiocy has no limits Regina! What do you mean he is gone?" Cora shouted at her deifying daughter.

"Yes,  _GONE._ I will  _not_  let you hurt my son!" Regina shouted right back fearlessly"

"You-"

Cora flinched slightly looking around the room. Realization hit her; someone had trespassed her spell's barrier and she knew exactly who it was. Regina observed her behavior and as an expert sorceress she quickly realized what had caused her abrupt interruption.

"Oh Regina… you are going pay for what you did dear" Cora smiled coldly feeling the reigns of control slipping back into her hands. The woman disappeared in a cloud of dark purple smoke and Regina made her way to the window. The Queen grew pale and froze as she saw Emma jogging closer to the house.

"Emma!" she shouted. he voice filled with fear.

Emma's jog became sloppy and suddenly ended as she took a breath looking up to the open window she fallowed the sound and there she was. Emma smiled beaming, her beautiful eyes filled with hope and happiness. She found her. Regina stood only a few steps away from her looking as gorgeous as ever.

The blonde's smile quickly faded as soon as she saw a woman summon right in front of her.

"You stupid… stupid child." Cora said smiling as she walked towards Emma with finesse and confidence.

By the time Cora was face to face with Emma Regina desperately ran down the spiral stairs.

Emma swallowed and mustered some strength "Look lady… I am not afraid of you… and I am not leaving without Regina"

"What sort of ridiculous impetus has you deifying that which you can obviously not even comprehend?" Cora asked stoically smiling while she tilted her head and looked into the blonde's eyes.

"I love her… something  _which you obviously cannot comprehend_ " Emma spat back confidently even though her nerves and balls of steel were trembling.

Cora scoffed and laughed "Didn't my daughter ever tell you? Love…" Cora said while she rammed her hand in Emma's chest "Is… weakness" She finished between teeth.

Emma's eyes grew wide and lost her breath. While Regina let out a heart wrenching scream.

"Emma!" she cried to them with tears running down her face.

As soon as the blonde saw Regina, a smile curled in her trembling mouth, her green eyes lost in space.

Regina broke into a fist full of trembling nerves and almost fell into a panic attack yet suddenly realized Cora's pull was unsuccessful.

The horrid woman continued to pull, not understanding what was happening.

"What?" She said to herself as she furrowed her brows.

Regina's frown transformed into a smile; her face drenched with tears.

"No it isn't…" Regina said from behind her mother looking into Emma's eyes "It's strength" The brunette finished and her mother was pushed back by the white blue-ish force emanating from Emma's chest.

The blonde gasped for air and fell into Regina's arms. Catching a glimpse of her amazing crimson red lips, her nostrils attacked by her scent; the queen's touch on her skin. Her every sense shutting down as every cell in her body recovered life. The tall woman closed her eyes and embraced Regina tightly.

"Oh God… Regina finally" She breathed out in her shoulder letting her tears fall.

Regina was smiling and crying, her shaking body finally able to let go and release. It had been years of being alert 24/7 guarded every second, on the defensive. And now those strong loving arms were holding her again. They gently broke apart almost afraid of looking at each other. This was immense and it intoxicated them.

Once looking into each other's eyes they felt home. Everything fell right into place. Emma placed her shaky hand on Regina's cheek embracing her neck with it gently and pulled her into her body claiming her delicious red lips for the first time in nearly four years. Regina let out a moan as she felt Emma's tongue crash with hers avariciously. The blonde pulled Regina closer into her pelvis making the brunette moan again and break the kiss placing her cheek on the blondes; still with eyes closed Regina relished the sensations flooding her body rapidly wetting her core with an aching pang.

* * *

Cora opened the wooden box containing her own heart and with one last expression of stoic desperation she reached in and took it in her hand.

* * *

Both women continued gripped on each other's body breathlessly. The wind's force grew stronger startling the blonde who looked over Regina's shoulder still holding her.

"Uh… Regina?" Emma said dumbfounded.

Regina broke the embrace and looked at her. The blonde's eyes never met hers.

"What the hell is that?" The knight questioned.

Regina quickly turned around and saw a rapid abrasive cloud of smoke that birthed from the mountain's summit and expeditiously made its way into the woods and towards them.

The brunette's eyes widened as she gasped.

"She fucking didn't…" Was all Regina could muster in her state of horror and awe.

"Emma where's Henry?" Regina asked desperately as soon as she broke from the haze, one hand on Emma's shoulder and the other on her chest.

"With my parents… at the camp site why? What's going on?" Emma asked confused and now scared for her son's safety as a result of Regina's state.

The thumping sound was robust, the crackling of breaking wood and a rushing wind made them turn to see the cold purple smoke approaching.

"Let's go there… now!" Regina managed urgently.

Emma held her hand and pulled her towards the correct direction. They both left the property not even realizing that the spell that had Regina prisoner had broken. In result of Cora's death.

* * *

Emma and Regina arrived at the camp site startling its occupants who were trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Where's my son?!" Regina demanded with force.

"He's inside the tent with Snow… why- what's going on? James managed a bit loudly above with strong wind's sound.

Regina ran to the tent and desperately opened the white portable dwelling.

She turned around with her chest heaving and tears in her eyes.

"He's not there James…. Where the hell is my son?!" She shouted demandingly.

Emma lost her breath.

"What?" James questioned in disbelief as he made his way to the tent "They were just-" The speechless man didn't understand.

Regina gasped and held Emma's hand, the blonde turned to see the purple cloud of smoke only feet from where they stood. She quickly held Regina tightly and shielded her with her arms. The brunette buried her head in the taller woman's chest and closed her tearful eyes. She knew exactly what this meant yet didn't know anything at all.

**Alright! next stop... Storybrooke.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi! Thank you yet again for your lovely reviews like I said you guys are the best. Small note, in this chapter Henry's thoughts will be on italic and bold, I hope you get the feel and idea of it. The fast forwards will begin to make sense from this chapter and on.**

**Chapter 16 After Afterall (William Fitzsimmons)**

_It happened Little Flake, this is how things happen ..._

_Dozing in a star when someone called._

_He burst into the world as a pretty boy ..._

_Fearful and perplexed ... Will it be a better world?_

_He looked at me and laughed, He reminded me of myself._

_I stirred memories of a time that happened._

_He has something of his mother and has something of myself,_

_Star dust, has dreams of cotton._

_And my story will not be the same,_

_My old crust a little flake released._

_Aim for the sky, look hard for the light,_

_Mom's warm coat reached._

_He will someday cease to be a little flake,_

_He will then slice and bush in bloom._

_When my wood burns in its last embers,_

_And become ash of the tree that fell ..._

_I will depart quietly clinging to what was done,_

_From my old crust a little flake fell._

_**Miguel Jimenez.** _

**Nine Years Later…**

**Boston – Present**

12 year old Henry laid on the roof of the orphanage where he was left when he was a toddler. The man with the cane, the sand man? Naw.. surely not. This was more, so much more than that. This is one of the virtues or as some may consider curses of knowing exactly who you are and being able to forget well, none of it. The boy's blonde hair smeared gorgeously on the hard surface; he kept it right above his shoulders just like his mamma loved it. His hands rested behind his head as his captivating features gazed at the bright silver moon. His brown pools were mesmerizing; after all he was a child of magic. And that is exactly what he exuded. He was fearless like his mothers. He took after Regina's magnetism and facial features. His kind nature right after Emma.

" _ **There is something about you moon; you remind me of her. I feel safe under your light, but you have those eyes of pain… they are warm and they are mine, but they ache none the less."**_

**Storybrooke – Simultaniously.**

Mayor Regina Mills walked out of the city hall building after yet another languid day of the same. The same excruciating emptiness that had consumed her for as long as she could remember. The mind may forget, yet the body remains with its soul intact. Your insides have no linear recollection of time and space but they can definitely feel. The memory of emotion, a knowing that cannot be validated by anyone, only felt. This was the aura of a woman who was haunted by a great loss. She seemed untouchable, perfect and cold but her warm eyes could not lie. The dazzling brunette tightened her grip on her black elegant coat and closed it tighter on her chest. Her shoulder length hair graced along the cold wind as she exhaled; a silhouette of mist left her shivering crimson lips. The sound of her stilettos on the wet pavement echoed in the dark cold night as she made her way to her black Mercedes. Her intoxicating perfume leaving an addictive trail behind her that mixed with the chilling breeze.

" _ **You know this world I grew up in is filled with magic; but everyone seems to be asleep. They are so afraid that they punish everyone around especially themselves, they just can't see it… they can't feel it."**_

School teacher Mary Margaret Blanchard made her usual night rounds at the hospital where she volunteered. Always holding a graceful glow in her eyes she walked towards that last bed. The one that contained the beautiful blonde woman in a coma. She had never been able to explain the pull, the tenderness she inspired within her. The pixie woman placed a fresh flower in a small glass vase on the bed next to the slumbering one.

" _ **Many times they tried to beat it out of me. They tried to make me forget… them. They tried to make me forget myself. But you see moon, I believe in magic just like some people believe in money and happy endings."**_

The boy reached into his jean's pocket and pulled out a folded envelope; his golden olive tanned fingers caressed the writing on the outside of it. It was still sealed; the boy had spent all day waiting to have a quiet moment of privacy without ogles, peeping toms or ridiculous jealous broken boys who proudly called themselves 'bullies'. To open what he knew would be the beginning of everything.

**Boston – Earlier That Same Day…**

The over sized dull room was painted a horrid blue; it was filled with at least ten bunk beds. The efforts to make the place seem cozy were definitely dim and lacked a source of truthful root. After all these were just discarded children right?

Anytime after morning classes and 4:00pm snack time Henry could be found on his bottom bunk devouring a book. That's if he could be found at all. The boy often disappeared to faraway places and no one ever knew about it. He was never bound to this horrid place as every adult or child for that matter though. Their pity and lack of genuine concern were always noticed by the boy yet never acknowledged or taken seriously. This was part of what had to be; he had to remain where he was originally abandoned. He had to wait for this day. He knew this letter would arrive.

As usual, he sat legs crossed one on top of the other, his captivating face hidden by a book as it would be expected of him.

"Hey Mills!" A boy shouted from a short distance.

Henry's brown eyes peaked nonchalantly a few locks of gorgeous hair fell on the side of his usually lightly flushed cheeks. He lowered the book to acknowledge the boy's call.

"You've got mail" The older teenager threw a white envelope at him. The long expected item landed on his lap.

"Why would anyone waste their ink on a snot nosed brat like you?" He asked rhetorically.

Un-phased Henry simply smiled to himself. "Thank you" The blonde boy replied politely.

The older boy sneered at him "Fucking weirdo" He continued to chew on his flavorless gum and continued with his assigned chore of being today's mail man.

**Boston – Present Moment…**

Protected by his silver moon, Henry finally opened the envelope. The boy pulled out a folded thick paper that when opened revealed a map of the United States. The state of Maine circled in red and clear coordinates inscribed right below. Henry's eyes held a brand new glow; even though he had spent the last nine years of his life expecting this. He smiled.

"It's time…" He whispered.

**Storybrooke – Simultaniously.**

Like magic those sweet words echoed in Emma's ears the captivating voice brought her slumber to a stop soothingly. The woman slowly opened her green orbs and scanned the white room where she laid. That comforting voice now gone and replaced by the steady beeping of a machine.

**Next Moring.**

"David Nolan" The blonde woman said annoyed.

After waking up, they had interrogated her relentlessly as if she were a child or one of the people she would interrogate at work.

"He should be my emergency contact; it was specified in my personal belongings!" Emma continued a bit more peeved this time.

"Calm down ma'am, there is no record of any personal items recovered at the scene of the accident; besides the clothes you were wearing" The nurse clarified as she read on the screen.

"What do you mean there were no belongings?"

"That's all the information I have access to ma'am… it is all I can tell you" The nurse said professionally.

"What about my wallet, my badge, my gun… my God damn car?!" Emma said clearly aggravated. She took a deep breath "Ok, I need to speak to your supervisor… or someone who can actually give me some answers… and can you at least give me my clothes back please?" She finished as she placed her hands on her hips and exhaled looking at the floor. Her typical sign of annoyance.

"That I can do" The woman said with a fake smile.

Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms waiting for the woman to return.

* * *

Emma sat in an office, back into her fitted jeans, tall boots and white sleeveless shirt currently halfway hidden by her burgundy leather jacket. Her green orbs scanned the room curiously as she waited. Her hand reached for the metal desk name plate that read Dr. Whale as a man walked in. Emma retrieved her curious hand and stood up.

"Hello Mrs…" The man started.

Emma smiled and motioned her bracelet name tag "Not Doe for sure… Swan, Emma Swan" The blonde clarified.

The doctor offered his hand and Emma met it with hers shaking it lightly. "Of course, Mrs Swan" He assumed.

"No Mrs, none of that" Emma corrected.

"I'm sorry…" The man apologized awkwardly.

Emma motioned with her hands "It's ok, look I just need someone to explain to me what the hell happened, I mean last night I was driving out of Storybrooke and a deer blocked my path, I lost control of my car and next thing I know I am here… with a lady telling me they didn't even have my information in the system"

"Indeed Miss Swan, at the time of your 'accident' you were found by the side of the road, no vehicle, no identification… nothing really." The man informed calmly.

"What?" Emma jumped from her chair a little bit, nearing herself to the desk separating her from the man across. "That makes no sense… where the hell is my car then? I mean I was  _in it_  this is why I had the accident" Emma said expressing obvious retort.

"I don't know what to tell you Miss Swan, this is the information we have in our records… and I must inform you though; the accident did not happen yesterday"

"When then?"

**Storybrooke – That Night**

A thoughtful Emma walked down Main Street, recollecting and gathering herself after the haze she found herself in. She could take it, for as long as she knew loneliness had been her best companion. It had hardened her a bit therefore she could totally take this. She had only lost 9 years of her life but who was counting anyway? her whole existence had felt like a fog drenched gray story; always yearning for something… or maybe someone she didn't even know. The tall lithe woman continued to make her way towards the Station, to hopefully find her partner there along with some answers. Her long blonde curls graced along the wind when she heard the sound of heels on wet pavement; she slowly raised her gaze to find where the sound came from. And there in what felt like slow motion moment, a man walked passed and brushed her side barely making her stumble but she did not care. Her emerald eyes were taken and her mouth slightly agape. Across the street was the most mesmerizing woman she had ever seen; everything screamed perfection, stunning ache. Just like a narcotic or poison, best described as a life giving addictive feeling that birthed within her. She seemed so closed… perhaps cold? No no… to the eye she looked stoic but to the heart she felt oh so sad. Regina Mills continued to make her way into her black Mercedes just as she did every week day at 7:00 pm. Work overload made her forget that hollow feeling lingering above her like a rainy cloud. She didn't notice the beautiful woman across the street whose breath she had just taken.

Emma watched her ignite the car and drive off feeling like her life had made an irrevocable turn.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the small intro of these Storybrooke chapters. The poem at the beginning was written by a friend's father when he was born, his dad died when he was three and that lovely piece of writing was left for him to relish and appreciate. Love to you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Now that I have these ladies in Storybrooke, after years of emotional torture and separation dealing with a mind that doesn't not remember or harbors any explanation for years worth of emotional mayhem and intense love, I want to approach the fact that mind forgets but the soul truly cant in a true way. This way you will be able to sense their growth and aftermath of the ordeal they went through in FTL.**

**To clear any confusion you guys may have about why Emma seems to remember a life in Storybrooke without remembering Regina please keep in mind that it was Cora who cast the curse, therefore this was her goal… to keep them apart and pretty much miserable. The curse makes everyone live in a sort of unquestioning limbo but later on in the story you will know who was behind her accident. Thank you for your feedback I love interacting with you.  
**

**Chapter 17** **Mouth (Bush)**

Pushing her last few steps, Emma made her way into the sheriff station leaving the cold chill of the night behind the door. As soon as she caught sight of the familiar place she spotted her trusted partner sitting behind his desk scribbling away on some papers. The man smiled to himself without even looking up.

"What did you forget this time Leroy?" David said as he continued to write.

"My partner and best friend" Emma says waiting for the stunned man to look up.

It took David a good 5 seconds to swallow hard and convince himself that he was not hearing voices; after dropping his pen the man slowly looked up.

"Emma?" He voiced with his mouth agape.

The coy woman points at the box of sweet treats sitting next to him "Seriously doughnuts? How stereotypical of you…" She jokes and smiles.

David's eyes lit up and a genuine smile crossed his flushed lips as he quickly stood up and almost ran to the woman. He embraced her without refrain. Emma was a bit startled by the contact, but quickly smiled into the honest hug. Her eyes reddened a bit but she quickly blinked the mild threatening tears away. They parted.

"Emma where the hell have you been? What the hell happened to you?" The tall man wondered.

"Shit… I was hoping you could help me out with that one" Emma sighed and walked passed him.

David furrowed his brows and turned to fallow the woman.

"What do you mean?

Emma slightly sits on the edge of her old desk and places both hands on each side of the surface. She sighs and takes a few seconds for herself.

"I had an accident, I was in a coma for… a while"

"You what?!"

"The last thing I remember about that night is… this horrible frustration and rage; I needed to get away… I – I don't know clear my head" Her eyes lost in reminiscence, she shrugs and directs her gaze to meet his "All of the sudden this deer appeared out of nowhere… I reacted by instinct and everything went black"

David listened dumbfounded.

"The worst part is that… I was supposedly found with absolutely nothing on me, no ID nothing. I don't even know where the hell my car is… the people at the hospital tried to make me believe I had imagined it all, but I'm not crazy… I know what happened" Emma said slightly bothered.

"I - I tried calling… I looked for you for weeks… months even, I figured you had just dropped everything and left" David responded as he walked towards his desk and opened a drawer pulling out some items.

"I found these on my desk the morning after I last saw you" The man placed a badge, a silver and black desert eagle handgun along with her apartment keys on the wooden surface.

Emma pierced her belongings with her eyes and reached for them, she gently stroked the golden star that read sheriff. The blonde smiled and so did David.

"It hasn't been the same without you…" He said.

Right now she just needed some steady soil and coherence in her life, and there was only one place that could offer her as much. Her apartment; the only thing that gave her a sense of permanence.

* * *

A couple of days had passed, the blonde decided to take a couple of days off and gather herself. After looping the mystery surrounding her accident in her head over and over; the woman decided it was best to let it rest for now or she would surely drive herself insane.

After two nights of no sleep, the blonde had finally found her much needed slumber the night before. Emma sat on her brown leather couch, submerged in the safety of her home. The white walls appeased her, the excessive amount of windows surrounding the place held a fantastic show of the dimly lit sleepy town. The warm glow of blinking lights and dawn's surfacing into the cold blue getting lost in the far away view of the shore welcomed her into a new day. The lack of furniture kept her grounded; she kept it as simple as possible. Something to balance off the contrast of the avalanche of emotions that always haunted her.

She looked over to the simple coffee table that held her gun and badge in place. The blonde took the golden star and stroked it gently. Enough with self lamentations, if she were going to get her life back on track she had to start; and the time for that was  _now._ Emma headed to the shower; turned the knob and let the warm water fall on her toned lithe body. Each atom in her body awakening and finally feeling that much needed spark of possibility. She wrapped her now fresh form into a white towel and walked towards her closet. Every single piece of clothing untouched, as if not a day had passed over anything. The familiar scent attacked her nostrils.

Blue fitted jeans on her curvy hips then her back leather boots fallowed the pull until they reached their final destination below her knees. She submerged her torso into one of her many black sleeveless shirts to then envelope herself into a brown leather jacket. Her blonde long curls loosely fell over her shoulder as she leaned to pick up her handgun which she securely concealed in the holster strapped on her lower back to her belt. She did not hook on the sheriff star; instead she put it in her pocket.

* * *

The acquaintanceship of Granny's would provide the best way to start a day with a cup of hot coffee. Emma sat on a booth staring at the cup containing the black liquid.

Not even the sound of the bell at the door interrupted her haze. Stunning Regina enters the dinner wearing her usual serious dismissive face. She walks to her seat at the bar and tries to catch the attention of the underdressed waitress when she looks over her shoulder and locks her gaze on the blonde woman lost in thoughts at the booth. The stoic look on her face is replaced by an entranced one, for a minute there the usually cold hard mayor's eyes glow with a hint of yearning and raw emotion. The brunette blinks softly as her ears regain their sense of sound and she hears an all too familiar voice that brings her out of the moment.

"Madame Mayor?" Ruby says with wondering enthralling green eyes.

Regina turns her head to face the woman but seems to have lost her ability to speak, she tried to voice her answer but finally nods in response. As soon as Ruby turns to get her order, a small crease forms between her brows showcasing the vein on her forehead. The increased beating of her heart has her gathering herself. She felt taken off guard, but Regina Mills was never taken off guard. Her guards were always up outside of the confinements of her mayoral mansion. There she could freely sink into her own misery with no one watching. But  _this_  was unforeseen and Regina did not do unforeseen. That was a dangerous state which could very easily lurk around her vulnerable pool of emotions that for the feel of it were once sweet turned tart. She felt a gaping hole that nothing seemed to be able to fill. She furrowed her brows as she pulled out a bill from her elegant wallet. Her bothered demeanor was back on display.

"Make that to go please." She said with a stoic face, her stirred emotive eyes not in sync with her frown.

She placed the bill on the counter and shook her head at her own sudden absent mindedness. She gave an annoyed smirk to whoever felt like claiming ownership of it. Regina curiously glances over her shoulder bleakly, only to notice the woman was gone.

"Here you go Madame Mayor" Ruby said with a smile.

Regina simply stood up and turned to leave. Without warning she runs into a body passing right behind her making her stumble, sending the cup of coffee flying in the air spilling its contents right onto her crisp and perfect white button up shirt and gray pencil skirt. Her mouth opened in astounded outrage as she tried her best to dodge the liquid mess that now soaked her elegant attire. Her expressive brown eyes viewed her own drenched body before lifting them to spot the culprit of this fatidic disarray.

"Shit!" Emma said looking down at herself and the soaked floor. The spilling only reached a bit of her forearm which she shook incessantly "I am so sorry…" She barely finished as her green eyes met Regina's.

Regina swallowed back the overwhelming agitation, vulnerability and ardor this woman conjured within her. Right now she was livid. She scoffed.

"Sorry does not begin to cover it" She said clearly pissed.

Emma quickly reached for a clean rag Ruby extended over to her.

"Here… I am so very sorry I was just-" She offered honestly.

"Poorly controlling your step obviously!" Regina said annoyed as she yanked the rag from her hands giving her a sneer and bringing her attention to her own clothes "Thanks to your inept coordination I may as well consider my 9 o'clock impolitely cancelled at the last minute" Regina was having a bad morning and the way this woman was getting to her made it all worse.

The blonde was muted not so much by this contentious woman's tantrum but by her alluring nearness. Emma took shit from no one but in this instance she could only stare. Simultaneously Regina stealthy raises her gaze and is gripped by the lithe woman's lower form, her pants embraced her deliciously. The lopsided belt buckle resting on her lower waist drove her fucking insane. The hem of her black shirt slightly lifted allowing the brunette to peek a quick glance of her lower abs' muscles and defined hip bones... and oh boy did she ever feel the pang… the stab rapidly pierced her core and it's repercussions smeared upwards into the pit of her stomach. Regina turned the attention back at her ministrations on her now ruined clothes. She placed the damp rag on the counter.

"Ma'am I-"

"Save it" Regina said coldly and stormed passed the blonde; leaving her and Ruby only with the sound of the bell.

Emma's eyes widened trying to understand what had just happened.

"I know… exactly what you're thinking, and trust me it's not you" Ruby said nicely.

"Who is that?" Emma asked still bug eyed with a heaving chest.

"That's Mayor Regina Mills… feisty and full of wit." Ruby said with a teasing smirk on her face.

Emma rolled her wide eyes "Wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't mentioned it"

"Oh yeah… just like that, Exactly." Ruby complimented suggestively.

Ruby packed a bear claw in a paper bag and handed it to the blonde woman.

"Here… it's on the house, might help you with the bitter after taste" The beautiful woman joked compassionately.

Emma still a bit dumbfounded took the bag "Thanks…" and left.

* * *

Emma arrived at the station.

"Hey… what's with the frown?" asked David.

"I just got my head bitten off by… the Mayor?" Emma said quizzically.

"Ah… Regina… please don't explain and I am so sorry you had to go through that. Don't pay her any mind I usually just ignore the witch." He offered.

Their conversation was cut short by a sudden boisterous explosion that lightly shook the ground.

Emma reached for the nearest piece of furniture to keep her balance.

"What the hell was that?" She said wide eyed.

"I don't know but your first day back just got a whole lot more interesting, you drive?" David said.

"I guess it's just like riding a bicycle"

He reached for his jacket. Emma nodded and both left the station.

* * *

The gathering and commotion stirred by the explosion made the spotting of its source very easy to find. Emma parked the cruiser next to the old mines where a crowd of people lurked curiously. David exited from the passenger side and walked to the cave's blocked entrance. While Emma confidently began to settle down the crowd.

"Please everybody step back… it is extremely dangerous for you to be here" The blonde said authoritatively while David carefully studied the opening.

A startled woman approaches Emma "A little boy just went in there I saw him!"

"Please calm down ma'am, tell me exactly what happened" Emma managed collectedly.

"I was walking my dog, when I heard children's voices, so I walked around to check and saw the silhouette of a boy… about this high" The woman motioned with her hand "He went inside and a few minutes later I heard the explosion" She finished.

"Ok, everybody please… step back!" Emma insisted "David!" The woman said and walked towards the man to inform him.

Quickly after an ambulance arrived flaring its loud and colorful sirens. Regina's Mercedes parked next to the cruiser almost simultaniously; the stunning woman dauntlessly exited the black vehicle. She was now wearing gray fitted slack pants and a black long sleeved sweater. Along with the unavoidable stilettos which made her walk towards the officers not the easiest one.

"Sheriff Nolan… what is going on here? … This crowd is out of control" She demanded.

The brunette quickly noticed the presence of the perpetrator responsible for her obliged outfit change, her nostrils flared as her brown eyes spotted the sheriff star hooked on that fucking lopsided belt. She took a deep breath trying to calm down the fire making her blood boil with irritation, and the one between her thighs.

"What is the meaning of this Sheriff Nolan? Do you now allow your conquests to role play and wear your badge while at work?" She pointed contemptuously, making Emma roll her eyes. "And you Miss…"

"Swan, Emma Swan" The blonde finished challengingly.

"Well, Miss Swan this is now city official's business you may please step off these grounds and go home" Regina said dismissively.

"Madame Mayor, she is the Sheriff I was appointed after… this position is rightfully hers" He said.

Regina smirked and scoffed "And who do you think you are Sheriff? You have absolutely no jurisdiction over that matter… you cannot simply restitute someone into a position because you feel like it" Regina scolded harshly.

"Well then consider her my deputy" He responded dourly.

"I don't like your tone David, and as I just said-"

"With all due respect Madame Mayor, it's in my budget… and we need the help" David finished biting back his tongue.

Regina sneered at them with her hands on her hips. "Then make yourself useful and handle crowd control Deputy Swan"

Emma also swallowed her frustration. The tall woman masked her emotions incredibly well; showing a stoic and collected almost challenging face. Regina did not miss the provocation behind the blonde's demeanor their eyes locked for what seemed a minute that stretched into ten; with heaving chests.

"David" Emma said clearly without taking her eyes off of Regina.

The man turned around. "What is it?"

"There's a boy trapped there" The woman began to undress her torso by removing her leather jacket her eyes still pierced on Regina's.

This motion left the lithe blonde wearing only her revealing black tank top. Regina almost gasped but caught herself.

"I'm going in" Emma said matter-of-factly.

Regina's blood fumed at the challenging attitude of the woman that currently made her betraying body leak very condemning evidence of her obvious arousal. "You most certainly are not! How dare you question my orders" Regina exposed glowering as she took a step forward towards the taller woman; their faces now inches apart, The brunette's eyes spoke volumes of a whole different story. Emma stood her ground as collected as she managed. Regina's move sent her heart into an accelerated state. The tingle between wanting thighs made a victim of her this time.

"Madame Mayor, I have a better chance at getting myself in there than David does… Please… it's a kid's life in our hands" Emma offered.

Regina continued to search her green eyes with her now intensely profound brown ones.

"Very well" She said face still stoic eyes blasting with emotion.

Emma gave her a slight honest smile and stepped back walking away and to the boy's aid.

As soon as the blonde was not in sight, Regina's usual demeanor crossed her face.

"Sheriff Nolan… I want both of you in my office first thing tomorrow and  _that_  is an order" Regina said with clear and callous professionalism and walked off.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: You will get a glimpse of Regina's thoughts in this chapter, they will be in bold and italic. Enjoy!**

**Please note that Henry has not arrived yet, he was not they boy trapped in the mines.**

**Chapter 18 I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Bootstraps)**

Safe and quiet Storybrooke's city officials gathered around an oval table. A hand full of suited up ball breakers sat encompassing it, Sydney Glass sat on Regina's right, and left to the Mayor was David Nolan. Emma sat next to him. Regal Regina played her stoic smirk accompanied by a very suitable arched brow. The blonde sat half way comfortably in her chair. Bored out of her mind she kept a perfectly neutral veil; the words being said passed right through her in a blur she never even bothered to acknowledge. Her warm hearting green orbs danced between looking down at her phone under the table and the brunette that made her every molecule beam with fervor. The woman tried to keep her glances stealthy; reason why she used her cellular device as a distraction and a very justified distraction at that. Who in their right mind wouldn't choose between eating their own brain and simply jumping into pile of horse shit over this dreadful torture? Emma could barely register the testosterone overload in the air because her entire attention was placed on Regina.

The mayor masqueraded her emotions and urges well. She had to keep eye contact with each current speaker; a task she covered successfully without any predicament. In a half stolen second the brunette's eyes betrayed her and fallowed their impulse glancing at the quiet blonde. By then Emma seemed to be lost in her cell phone. Regina took the taller woman's unawareness and gazed freely. Her blonde now wavy long hair falling on her chest… her subtle cleavage left so much to the imagination and that was just perfect. Her adequate silver necklace; and her blushed lips. The brunette's exploration continued its way up north only to find Emma's emerald eyes collide with hers on the way. Regina was damned if she were going to cowardly change focus. The brunette simply blinked softly and neutrally turned her eyes elsewhere in an almost smug unbiased way. Emma smiled to herself and managed the same exact calm and disinterested blink.

After a small while the meeting reached its end and what a fucking relief that was. Regina neatly gathered a few paper sheets and placed them in a leather folder. Her 'focused' brown eyes submerged in the action as she arched a brow. Emma was the only one left in the room with her while she herself gathered her belongings as well.

"A waste of trees and your time deputy…" Regina taunted smugly.

"I'm sorry what?" Emma almost scoffed and smiled "Actually you know what Madame Mayor… I have a long day ahead of me so if you'd excuse me…" Emma took her respective folder and walked out leaving Regina loaded and wanting.

Following the blonde's exit, Regina was left feeling annoyed at herself. The woman placed both hands on the elegant table and bowed her head. She exhaled.

" _ **I felt foolish.**_

_**Ever since 'she' abruptly sprung into existence I have been able to control absolutely nothing in my life anymore. She has reduced me to feeling this… unstable myriad of emotions; they invade me in enigmatic surges of something that I in truth weaken to without fail. …Feeling. I can't allow her to. I just cannot."** _

* * *

Regina vowed to herself time and time again. She would not continue to provoke the blonde anymore. After all the woman's mind was completely unaware of the real reason why her insides seemed to be in an all blown out war. Regina's tumultuous past was a deep emotional scar that even though had healed incredibly with Emma's and Henry's presence in her life, it had been put to the test countless days and nights by the lingering ghost of her mother hovering above her and her child for years. Regina's soul was exhausted, ravaged and muted. Her baby had been ripped from her arms and that flickering glimpse of happiness she always perceived as flimsy… had proven to be exactly that. The woman had been losing ever since she was a youngster.

Mayor Mills was afraid. Terrified at that… living with numbing emptiness and unexplainable moodiness. Her misery before her encounter with Emma at the dinner seemed to be a state that had no edges… no shores to look forward to. It simply consumed her alive day after day in an almost repetitive looping motion. She didn't understand the reason why her heart would not allow her to succumb to the emotions Emma ignited in her; after all she wanted the blonde desperately. She didn't understand why looking into Emma's eyes made her feel alive and hurt concurrently… it made her want to jump her and at the same time unsettled her stomach. The stealthy presence of fear is a poisonous silent killer and deceiver. The exact reason why… was because Emma reminded her of Henry, and the loss of him marked a pivotal milestone in her heart and soul. Yet Mayor Mills did not have insight of this... so she was now stranded In an open sea of a colossal emotion that had no begging or end, it had no name.

She was unable to stop.

Emma made her  _feel_.

Emma reached down to pick something up from the floor while Regina walked in the station wearing a flattering grey little number. A black coat faintly placed above her shoulders. How did this woman manage to always look like this? Well… all the blonde could feel was appreciative to be able to witness it. Regina swung in all her glory and smiled.

"Our taxes always hard at work I see…" Regina taunted.

Emma rolled her eyes and pretended not to care. The blonde rose from her previous position; she was wearing one of her usual black tank tops, jeans and tall boots. The lacey straps of her black braw rested on her toned shoulders mingling with the tank top's straps. Her arms were to die for and Regina loved them; she often wondered how strong they actually were… how they would feel around her. Pulling her in. The Mayor's eyes ventured down to catch a glimpse of the lopsided belt she so badly wanted to seductively undo… unbutton…. Then zip …down.

"David isn't here, he took a sick day" Emma said breaking Regina from her well masked trance.

"I am well informed of that and can only hope your incompetence is kept to a minimum during his absence"

Regina was struck by the look in Emma's eyes. The blonde was tough and tried to show indifference but there was more and Regina saw.

" _ **Why do I have to be such a rigid bitch? … I don't want to… be one. Not to her… not to you Emma, but why do you sting me like the smell of a fragrance that harbors memories? Why does it feel safer to push?"**_

Emma's hands rested on her hips, she smiled in disbelief. This woman had a tongue of fire, and also the effect of fulminating her with no restrains. She was sick of it… sick of being shoved around; taking her shit when really all she wanted was to braise her with her lips and body. The blonde questioned her next actions yet she decided to act on them.

Emma grabbed Regina by the arm demandingly and pinned her against the nearest wall; placing herself only inches from the alluring brunette. Regina's chest began to rise and fall out of control; her brown eyes peaked at Emma's hand that was now wrapped around her neck.

Emma was gentle… not a bone in her wanted to hurt Regina, on the contrary all she wanted to do was kiss her moodiness away, she always felt this need to appease her obvious ache.

"Ok lady… you and me now. Tell me what the hell is your problem with me" It wasn't a question. The blonde demanded.

The blonde's task was becoming difficult to sustain. These two had never been able to be in the same room without being all over each other in the past, and for the looks of it that fact had not changed.

The deputy fought her abrasive emotions with all she had, but Regina intoxicated her slowly. Her green emeralds wondered down and gazed at her fantastic mouth… that scar… her sweet addictive breath. She honestly didn't know if she was going to be able to hold back much longer.

Regina's breathing was reaching immeasurable rhythms as well as Emma's.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Regina tried to divert.

"Your incessant rudeness towards me is uncalled for… what did I ever do to you?"

"You make no sense Deputy, those accusations are simply baseless and ridiculous"

"Would you like to know what I really think Mad-  _Regina?_ … I think this ridiculous bravado of yours is nothing more than a façade… Do you think I haven't noticed the way you look at me? I think you are afraid and that is the reason why we've been doing this dance for days now" Emma said fighting back her own fragility. Regina inspired nothing but rapture within her… a unique gentleness.

Regina swallowed hard, Emma was too close… and this was too much for her. The brunette wanted nothing more than to take her and be taken; she needed this yet this was pushing the limits of the burning sting that made her want to run away.

"You are absolutely insane…" Regina barely managed.

"That's right I am…" Emma said and finally closed the gap between her lips and the Mayor's. The brunette succumbed into the kiss and released the breath she was holding. Emma's tongue penetrated Regina's mouth possessively and the brunette moaned oh so delightfully making Emma grin in the kiss. She pulled back gently to witness the state of the Mayor. Desperation, lust, and a tender vast sentiment filled with beauty screamed at her through Regina's ever expressive eyes. Her dark orbs reddened quickly.

"I think I just called your bluff…" Emma said honestly.

" _ **Yes she had. And with her all over me, inside me, surrounding…"**_

That stroke a chord. Regina's heaving chest was invaded by a monstrous hand that gripped on her heart and squeezed. There it was again, the feeling that  _felt_ like a paradox. The one she didn't understand… the one that made her claw away.

" _ **Things like what I was about to do are why I sometimes hate living in this skin"**_

Emma did not see the ardent hand coming at her cheek with such force that left her looking elsewhere, strings of long blonde hair shielding her face. She did not move; only breathed.

Regina had slapped her; unintentionally cutting her lip along the way with a sharp edge of her ring.

" _ **I am sorry…"**_

Her glowing brown eyes transparently showed honest ache for what she had just done; her fingers flinched and trembled lightly. She wanted nothing more than to reach for her and beg for her forgiveness. And her hands indeed did, the limbs had a mind of their own; they reached for her beautiful face gently turning her, so they could face each other. Regina's heart broke at the sight of Emma's shattered sad eyes. Red crimson running down the corner of her perfect lips. Regina furrowed her brows swallowing back her tears and kindly caressed her milk like skin. The brunette had just broken her own heart; she wanted to vomit. She needed to volt.

Regina stormed out of the office leaving an equally heartbroken Emma behind. Still unmoved.

**To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you guys for the lovely feedback, I know some of you may have tons of questions, I know this story has had tons of twists and turns but they are all justified I promise! I have keyed it from start to finish so it is definitely going somewhere. Enjoy!**

**If you do have questions, insight or anything! Please feel free to contact me.**

**Chapter 19** **Flowers for a Ghost (Thriving Ivory)**

Regina's steps were hurried and perhaps too well directed; she was definitely functioning on auto-pilot. The glow of held back tears intensified, as soon as her brown eyes were hit by the cold air of the gray mid morning. Regina quickly made her way towards her car, which right now seemed to be the only thing that could provide her with some much needed solitude. The drive home was a blur, and the uninterrupted sensation of an endless hole in the pit of her stomach was the only thing that kept he anchored in this reality. Her mind seemed to be capable of accomplishing one task; re-looping the events that had just taken place between her and Emma.

The brunette opened the door of her mansion and dropped her purse and keys on a nearby surface. Her attractive hands reached for a glass bottle that contained her homemade cider. Her throat felt dry and she needed something that could ease that sensation. She poured the delicious amber colored liquid in a wine glass and brought it close to her lips. She looked up and saw her reflection on the oval shaped mirror that rested on the wall of the elegant foyer. Her eyes caught sudden sight of something and became entranced rapidly. She slowly walked towards the looking glass observing herself with care. Her slim fingers gently brushing on her lips. Only a ghost layer of the crimson lipstick clung on her lascivious mouth. She tried to touch something that was beyond her reach at this very instant. She struggled to grasp on an instant that now lingered on every batch of warm air that her lungs pushed out, on that untouchable part of every human body, her soul.

* * *

After the encounter with Regina, Emma continued her duties and was finally able to go home and collapse on her couch for a few minutes. Her gentle eyes seemed lost in thoughts; she didn't understand what was happening, she didn't understand Regina.

" _ **Maybe I went too far… I shouldn't have kissed her. Perhaps I was wrong and she doesn't feel… This."**_

The blonde considered thought after thought; then the ones that lingered onto those and so on. After a while she decided to get herself up from the comfortable couch and guide her body into the bathroom.

A warm shower would maybe provide some comfort and release. Emma turned the familiar knob and subsequently the current of water cascaded on her. She tilted her neck and allowed the clear life giving liquid to permeate her skin. While her eyes were closed, all she could see was Regina; all her tongue could taste was  _Regina._  The instant she focused her attention on her sense of taste, the obnoxious pain on the corner of her mouth made itself felt yet again. She brought her long fingers to her lips; trying to feel the brunette on them again. No matter how hard she tried to re-stage the moment in her mind, nothing came close or even compared to the wave of emotions that took over her when they kissed. She numbed herself after trying to smell her and have her right in front of her over and over again.

A couple of water droplets fell from her long blonde hair directly to the hardwood floor. Emma stood next to her window. She was now comfortably harbored in a change of clean clothes that smelled like fresh linen and her shampoo. A pair of grey yoga pants and a white tank top that was barely visible, as her thick red unzipped hoodie shielded her from the cool gray evening's chill. The tall blonde loved the view of the town from her apartment. The different toned and colored lights seemed to almost become alive with the effect of wet dew that adhered to the cold glass. Getting lost in that small instant allowed Regina to leave her mind; and in that tiny instant the immense feeling of loneliness that had always accompanied her returned. The beauty of all that was  _Emma Swan._ Reserved, reclusive, settled and quiet.

* * *

The menace of morning embraced Regina, she shifted in the comfort her warm bed provided. Dawn was her favorite time of the day, for some reason it gave her a sense of life while it lasted. A very vivid knowing that at exactly  _that_  time the day was full of promise and untouched potential. Her emotive orbs had witnessed every single sunrise for the past eight years. This small instant was the only thing that kept her going; the only thing that glued all the broken pieces of her life in place. It provided her with a sense of déjà vu that calmed her heart.

She contemplated and gathered much needed strength to do what she knew she had to do. What she  _wanted_  to do.

* * *

This morning had been somewhat on the languid side for Emma, she too had woken up extremely early and decided to simply lay on her comfortable white bed. After a while of sinking into a comatose state that could only be described as daydreaming; the blonde ventured for a cup of her own homemade coffee instead of Granny's safe blend.

"Oh my God…" Emma said unable to swallow the black liquid she had just crafted.

The blonde dreaded to but had to spit out the horrible coffee in the sink, she opened the faucet and allowed the water to wash it down the drain, along with the rest of the remaining God forsaken beverage that remained in the pot she successfully dumped. While on her current task she heard the doorbell and turned the water current off. She furrowed her brows, at the wonder of who it could be.

The woman made her way to the door and looked through the peephole. She had been fruitfully surprised; she jerked back and then looked again to make sure this was not some side effect of her dreadful morning drink.

She was not hallucinating; the blonde opened the door still wearing her previous night's comfortable garments. Regina was now standing a couple of feet from her. The brunette faultless as always wore a black sweater and black pants, a grey long coat shielded her from the chilly mid morning breeze. Emma was left speechless by the unexpected visit.

"Good morning Miss Swan" The Mayor said with an honest and neutral tone Emma had not had the pleasure of hearing from her until now.

The blonde nodded lightly squeezing her eyes; the bright sun basically hit her right in the eyes. "Good morning Madame Mayor"

"I think we should talk… May I please come in?"

Emma opened the door a bit more and nodded.

"Of course… please" She said coolly.

Regina stepped in and glanced around the neatly kept place. She noticed the simplicity of the room; colors were kept to a minimum as well as the presence of furniture. The slightly warm apartment smelled like traces of Emma's perfume and dry paint. The blonde motioned to the comfortable looking leather couch politely.

"Please sit… I'd offer you some coffee but I don't want to be held accountable for murder by poisoning" Emma joked and slightly smiled, trying to appease her own embarrassment. She had obviously misread signs and basically forced herself on this woman. Regina proceeded to sit on the couch; Emma could have sworn that by the way she played with her hands this woman was nervous.

"I'm… I'm ok thank you" Regina said and smiled faintly.

Emma took that as queue to sit down. And she did, she decided to keep her distance from the beautiful brunette by settling on the other end of the same couch.

"Before you say anything… I want to apologize for straddling you like that and… Kissing you" It was difficult for Emma to say the last words because that kiss had sent her to the moon. "I was completely out of place and I shouldn't have" She finished suddenly dreading the feeling that overpowered her at the voicing of those words… the possibility of any chance with Regina 'died in that instant'

Regina listened attentively and could not help but to look directly at the healing but still fresh wound on the corner of the blonde's lip, she felt horrible.

"No… Emma I owe you an apology, I—I am sorry" Regina blinked softly and pushed out honestly. She hesitated at first, but brought her hand to linger close to the drying lesion on Emma's mouth, Regina pondered in weather having the nerve to finish the gap between her fingers the laceration she had caused the day before. Emma simply stood still and witnessed the instant; she allowed Regina free range with her paralyzed demeanor. Her gentle green eyes could only gaze at the beautiful woman hoping to meet her brown ones.

"This…" Regina said her eyes gazing quickly into Emma's and then to the wound "I shouldn't have hit you" The brunette finally placed her folded fingers on the blonde's now slightly flushed cheek.

Emma blinked softly as if dozed by the contact and the energy of the moment. She breathed out a relaxed smile.

"It's nothing really… I probably deserved the slap for overstepping your space like that… I-"

"Emma, I have been… so coarse to you" Regina reflected.

This was new for the Mayor; she had never even considered lowering her guards with anyone like this, not even a tiny bit. But this felt different, and even though she didn't understand it… it was still very real.

Both women suddenly fell into a gazing trance.

 _Im not crazy_. Emma thought to herself; the woman before her was visibly shaken by the moment just as much as the blonde was. The moment shifted as she realized Regina's hand was now cupping he cheek and her face was only inches from hers, maybe this was not one sided after all.

"What are you doing?" Emma whispered; their wanting mouths only mere inches apart.

"I don't know yet… but please allow me to" The brunette said vulnerably with her deep half broken voice.

This took a vast amount of strength from the Mayor, the truth of the matter was that she still felt terrified but the pull she had been feeling towards the blonde since the first time she had seen her was undeniably strong. And this nearness felt familiar somehow.

It took what seemed like forever for Regina's crimson lips to finally reach Emma's make up less pink ones. The brunette immediately closed her eyes drowning in the ardently desired contact. Emma complied with every single one of Regina's slow ministrations, especially the tender acknowledgment of the sore gash on the corner of her mouth… that was perhaps another silent apology for the transgression. The brunette's warm tongue peaked into Emma's mouth erotically, the snake like movements of the wet muscle were sense shutting and sex coating. The blonde opened her mouth wider allowing the Mayor to explore her deeply. Her chest began to lose its steady pace and her skin flushed as Regina moved her body in closer to hers; the woman placed her hands on the brunette's waist and let out a breath while moving her lips in complete sync with the Mayor's. The kiss became wet and passionate yet still slow but deep. Each brush of tongues sending a pang straight to their cores. Regina's hand ventured down to Emma's thigh, slowly making its way up the soft material of her yoga pants. The blonde broke the kiss and moved her ministrations to the brunette's warm neck. She smelled amazing, and her warm soft skin was to die for. She nipped very gently but ardently panting into Regina's ear. This action made the older woman lean her head to the side and moan with eyes closed.

Emma did not want to make any faulty moves, she wanted nothing more but to lay Regina down and crash her body onto hers. The woman's moan made it all that much harder to hold back. The self restriction ended when Regina knitted on the edges of the blonde's hoodie; removing it off her toned shoulders and arms; while still wrapped in a demanding kiss.

Their current steamy moment was abruptly interrupted by a cell phone ring.

Both women broke the kiss and waited for another reverberation. Regina rolled her eyes and sighed when her ears traced the obnoxious sound back to her purse.

"It's mine…"

Emma sighed as soon as the Mayor moved towards her elegant bag. Just as the brunette reached for it, Emma's cell phone rang. Regina furrowed her brows at this while finally retrieving her now both vibrating and ringing device. Emma stood up and walked towards the dining area to retrieve hers.

"Mayor Mills"

Emma answered her cell phone too.

"David what's the matter… Is everything ok?"

"What do you mean the town has gone crazy?" Regina asked demandingly to the person on the other end of  _her_ cell phone.

Emma's jaw dropped. Cell phone still on her ear as she walked closer to the clear window which provided a very generous view of what may have just generated their respective phone calls.

Regina still sat on the couch attentively listening to the voice coming from her receiver. She noticed Emma's pallid and slack-jawed expression. The Mayor furrowed her brows and quickly turned towards the window that seemed to have stolen the air from the blonde's lungs. She stood up and became as fixed as Emma.

"What is that?" Regina managed disconcertedly and now standing next to the blonde.

Emma was speechless at the sight of an abrasive could of bright blue smoke that birthed from the depths of the far green woods. The staggeringly invasive cloud made its way towards the quiet and sleepy town with hurried speeds.

* * *

The mayhem was such that no one standing in the middle of Main Street seemed to notice that Regina and Emma had emerged from the same black vehicle. The blonde ran towards David who incessantly tried to calm the concerned and demanding citizens.

"David what the hell happened? What was that?"

"Finally, where the hell were you?"

"It was my damn day off; excuse me for not sleeping with my gun strapped to my waist and being at your beck and call 24/7" Emma replied.

David furrowed his brows; this was not an answer Emma would normally choose to voice; his hands still stretched out trying to control the crowd. He shook it off and attributed it to the craziness they were now dipped in.

"Help me out here would ya?"

The blonde nodded and proceeded to aid the man in his task.

"You know that was a damn good question sister" The short man blabbed looking up at the blonde. "I was walking out of the station when I saw that blue shit coming towards me… I tried to run but it knocked me flat on my ass"

"Ye- ye- yes" Achoo! "I was opening the pharmacy just like I do every morning; when I saw a hand full of people screaming and running away from it" Said Tom Clark.

Gathered Regina finished giving her closest officials directions and moved to speak to the desperate crowd. The sea of voices collided with each other, whispers and different versions of the same scenario could be heard left and right.

"Citizens of Storybrooke, as you have all witnessed the recent events have caused no visible damage to the city or its habitants. We have our best officials on this matter as we speak; so please fear not, we will gain sight of its source and act accordingly. In the meantime I need you all to please return to your homes or respective jobs if you chose to… there seems to be no reason to be unnecessarily alarmed at this moment" Regina finished her confident speech with a charming smile.

* * *

Inside the confinements of his unique pawnshop, Gold Smiled wryly "Welcome to Storybrooke Mr Mills"

The man leaned on his black cane and walked towards the store's door with a nonchalant pace. He flipped the sign from closed to open.

* * *

Standing valiantly at the entrance of the green town was Henry. His converse shoes rested steadily on the wet black pavement. The boy wore faded grey jeans and a dark grey colored sweater vest, underneath it an un-tucked white long sleeved collar shirt, around his neck looped a black and grey scarf, the brown strap of his leather messenger bag rested on his left shoulder and across his chest. His cheeks were very blushed due to the cool wet weather. The boy breathed in and smiled, the tiny mole next to his lip his mother had inherited him accompanied the bright show of his magical grin.

**To Be Continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This one is a bit longer, since it's the family reunion a few of you have been rooting for. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20 Come Back To Me (Les Friction)**

_"I can feel you here, souls redefined_   
_I can't let go of our design_   
_Come back to me"_

 

"As we build our houses, remember… what you are making is a home. Not a cage. A bird is free, and it will do what it will. This is for them, not us. They're loyal creatures"

Mary Margaret's delicate pale hand releases the blue bird so it can fly out the classroom window.

"If you love them and they love you, they will always find you"

The dedicated teacher is interrupted by the loud bell.

"We'll pick this up after recess." She manages as children eagerly maneuver their way out of their seats.

"No running!" She finishes and smiles.

After safely making it through the crowd of animated children, Mary Margaret is able to step out to the school playground; the cluster of high pitched voices is quickly replaced by a quieter one. The relaxing singing of birds and the fresh smell of the green grass provided a tranquil and much needed atmosphere. The sun was shining and the breeze was perfect. After the incident earlier that morning, they were able to successfully continue the day normally. Apparently children are much more welcoming of the colorful unknown and less quick to panic than the adults in the town. The peaceful looking woman crossed her arms and admired the gorgeous day.

Henry was drawn to the place full of laughter and life; the vibrant energy allured the boy's attention. His relaxed steps stopped as soon as his feet touched the green grass of the school grounds. He tucked a few strings of hair behind his ears and tried to focus his brown eyes on the woman standing a few feet away from him. Even though the sun keenly hit his eyes; he knew exactly who she was.

Henry smiled happily "Snow…" He breathed out coolly.

The feeling that swelled his heart was warm and enriching. She was the first familiar face… the first one in years. Her face meant good things; it meant he would soon be able to hold his mamma.

Mary Margaret noticed someone forth coming through her peripheral view. The woman turned and noticed the graceful child that approached her with captivating tranquility. His smile sprouted one out of her.

"Hi" The teacher offered friendlily.

"Hello" The boy said kindly "My name is Henry" He finished and stretched his hand out charmingly.

Mary Margaret was blissfully taken back. She smirked and stretched out her hand to meet his.

"Mary Margaret" She stared at the boy studiously "It's very nice to meet you Henry" still shaking hands.

"It's my pleasure" The boy responded.

The woman relished every second she spent with the child. There was a quality to him that she found enchanting and tranquil. The boy simply stood there as she broke herself out of the trance.

"Here, let's sit" She offered and pointed at the empty bench near them.

After successfully settling down, the brunette contemplated the child next to her.

"So Henry… Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around the school before" She asked.

He nodded blithely "Yes ma'am I am… I just arrived actually"

"You did? Where are your parents?"

"They are…" He smiled confidently "Near. They are the reason why I am here… I am looking for them" He finished naturally.

"Looking for them… So you're alone?"

He grinned "Impossible…" The boy said slyly.

The woman looked at the pre-teen quizzically.

"Do you believe in magic?" Henry asked.

Mary Margaret nodded confused.

"I—I like magic yes…"

"Everybody likes magic… but do you believe in it?

The fixed woman opened her mouth but said nothing

"Ok, I will show you… please close your eyes" The boy said and smiled peacefully, his blonde hair gently gracing along the soft breeze.

Mary Margaret smiled and briefly closed her eyes only to open them again looking rather unsure. Henry laughed lightly.

"Please, I won't harm you I promise" He said kindheartedly.

She laughed lightly along with him.

"Ok, ok" The pixie woman cleared her throat, then smirked and closed her eyes.

The teacher's eyes were unable to witness the magical endeavor, the boy swiftly flicked his wrist and a white orchid appeared in his hand; the afterglow and subtle residue of magic lingered for only a second and then disappeared.

"Ok… you can open them now"

The brunette complied faithfully and slowly opened her eyes. She gasped at the sight of her favorite flower. The boy offered it to the speechless woman.

"Henry… Thank you, it's beautiful – how did you-?" She tried to finish.

"You see… that feeling right there…? He pointed at her chest "As long as you believe in magic, you can never be alone"

Her eyes reddened. It felt like forever since she'd had the chance to feel showered by such gripping and raw emotion.

"Wow" She breathed out and swallowed her still mild tears. "Well Henry I'd love to help you find them… do you know their names or-" She stopped speaking as she saw the boy's hands open his mailman leather bag.

"I do… and I also have these" He said while he pulled out a few pieces of paper with what seemed to be a few fascinating hand drawn sketches that looked like illustrations of fairytales or comic books. He handed them to her. The first one was that of a beautiful brunette woman holding a baby in her arms.

The teacher admired them delightedly. The other was that of a blonde woman lying next to a toddler baby with slightly long hair. She gathered it was a baby Henry indeed.

The images looked as if they were from a different time or world, given to their attire and surroundings. They both looked strikingly familiar.

"You drew these?" She asked taken, while she gently brushed the initials at the bottom of the page. _  
_

He nodded "They are my moms… the ones who gave me the magic" He finished with an enchanting twinkle in his deep eyes.

"Oh…" The teacher was definitely not expecting to hear two moms "They are very beautiful"

The moment was broken by the startling sound of the bell. The teacher sighed.

"I have to go back…"

Henry nodded peacefully as she handed him back his drawings.

But the woman had too many questions, and she was definitely not about to let the boy wonder around alone. There must be something she could do for him. He was endearing to her... he was different, special.

"Why don't you come with me?"

"I'd love to… but I need to find my mom" He said briefly looking over his shoulder.

"Ok… I'll tell you what, come with me to my classroom… as soon as the class is finished we can go to Granny's and have dinner together… just the two of us, and I promise you… after that we can go looking for your moms what do you say?" She finished and smiled warmly.

Henry always did love Snow's smile. She had a good and kind heart, and how could he say no to his grandmother? She did not quite know it yet, but he knew they would become great friends.

"Alright…" He smiled.

The teacher smiled wide "Great"

She gently placed her hand on his back and both walked into the school building.

* * *

David sat at his desk. The man was working on a couple of delayed reports; his full attention directed towards them.

"I am glad we were able to locate those twins's father…" David said to a distracted Emma without even looking up. The man assumed he would hear a quick reply.

Nothing.

"Emma"

"Emma!" He said a bit louder this time.

The blonde jumped in her chair. Her haze was broken by the man's voice infiltrating her ears.

"Uh… I'm sorry what?" Emma asked coming out of her fixed state.

"The homeless twins… from the mine, I said I was glad we were able to locate their father" David repeated.

"Oh… yes, of course. Poor kids were actually all alone" Emma managed honestly.

David put down his pen. The middle aged man cared for the blonde, and she had definitely been out of sorts all day. Time to dig deeper.

"Alright… what's going on?" He asked as he turned still in his chair to face the woman on the next desk.

"What do you mean what's going on?" She said glazed.

Emma tried to downplay it, but knew David would not fall for it; and therefore would not let it rest.

The man chuckled sardonically.

"Emma… really? Come on spill it; I don't have all afternoon" He joked trying to ease her into the conversation.

Emma scoffed and smiled rolling her eyes.

"Ok… Something happened with someoneand I don't know what to make of it"

"What happened? Ohh- you had"

"No! No, David not that far…" Emma clarified trying to get the man's mind out of the gutter "I kissed her, she slapped me then she apologized and kissed  _me"_

"Well… what a pickle! Women…"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on you know what I mean… understanding a woman is like trying to read instructions in Chinese, no matter how hard you try to read them you won't understand didly, so you are better off looking at the drawings and feeling your way around the dark hoping for the best"

"Seriously David? Did you just compare all women to an instruction manual in a foreign language?" She asked rhetorically.

"Well… not all women I mean there must be a couple out there that-"

Emma laughed lightly and shook her head "You are sinking your boat my man… It's ok never mind"

The man laughed.

"Alright… Who is the lady?"

 _He had to ask…_  Emma hesitated for a minute, but she trusted David.

"Mayor Mills" She said meekly.

David's eyes grew wide.

"What?! Are you insane? She's like a one woman circus! I mean complete insanity, not to mention mean, wicked, bossy, sociop-"

"No she's not. I think she's just…. Misunderstood" Emma finished thoughtfully.

"Oh Emma… I have two words for you ….flying witch" He said mortified.

"Stop it! She's not like that. Her eyes… that look…" She seemed lost in her own inner admiration "it's like I know her… I mean I know it sounds crazy because I've just met her but, she's… different" Emma finished enamored.

David was speechless and Emma continued.

"I don't know David; she makes me feel things… I don't know how to explain it, but it's real… and I think she feels something too"

The stunned man could only pick up his mug and drink.

* * *

After finishing her classes, Mary Margaret made good to the first part of her offer and took Henry to Granny's the beautiful pixie woman in her mid forties smiled blissfully at the child sitting across from her in a comfortable booth. Ruby walked up to their table ready to take their order.

"Hello Miss Blanchard" Ruby said

"Oh no dear please just call me Mary Margaret, I hear enough of that all day and it only makes me feel old" The bright spirited woman joked.

"Ok, Mary Margaret… and…"

"Oh, how rude of me… yes Ruby this is Henry. Henry this is Ruby"

The stunning woman smiled at the boy who offered his hand out to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ruby" Henry said gallantly.

Ruby's eyes grew wider as she glanced at the teacher. It was rare to find children with manners anymore. She quickly continued the pleasantries with the boy.

"A little gentleman I see… The pleasure is all mine Henry" Ruby said with a smile that the boy returned along with a captivating wink that made her blush.

Mary Margaret pursed her lips trying to swallow an amused smirk.

"What can I get you guys?" Ruby said with a flustered smile.

"I'll have a grilled cheese and some fries on the side" Said the older woman.

Ruby turned to Henry who smiled coolly.

"I'd like the same please" Said Henry.

The woman nodded and walked off. They both watched her leave.

"I like her…" Henry voiced unable to stop looking at the woman who was quickly lost in sight.

The teacher smiled to herself amused "Sweetheart I think she's a bit too old for you, don't you think?"

"I think she's beautiful" The boy said dazed.

"Oh boy…" Mary Margaret said then cleared her throat trying to get the boy's attention.

"Ok dear, so you were saying… the man with the cane" The teacher tried to continue where they had left off before walking into the diner.

"Yes… Rumpelstiltskin. He took us…" Henry stopped himself and corrected "I mean me… away from my moms"

"Ok, wait so you were actually stolen from your mothers?" The teacher said slowly freaking out.

"Technically… yes I was. He left me at the orphanage until now" The boy's eyes rapidly became fixed in limbo "I knew he would send for me… or at least communicate"

The woman was trying very hard to keep up with Henry and make sense of everything that was being eloquently explained; but for the life of her she did not understand.

"Henry dear if you were stolen then that means they must be looking for you! we have to go to the police"

"No, please it's not like that… you would be wasting your time- if you really want to help me then you must trust me" The boy said confidently.

Henry's look became spellbinding and filled with a sweetness that calmed the woman's heart quickly.

"I have one more drawing to show you…" Henry offered with an honest smile.

The boy opened his bag and pulled out said piece of paper. It was his first memory with his grandmother, beautiful and brave Snow White holding toddler Henry in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder. A fairy lingered above them"

The teacher became fixed by the sketch.

"That… is my grandmother" He said and she gazed up to meet his eyes briefly then looked back down at the paper.

Her hands began to trace invisible lines on the image. Henry carefully studied the woman; he knew she couldn't possibly remember. He could simply touch her and share their memories together with her if he willed it so but that would be too much for the still cursed woman.

"Do you recognize her?" He asked without taking his eyes away from her.

"I…" Mary Margaret furrowed her brows but her attention was suddenly placed on the initials at the bottom of the page.

"What is H M?" She asked curiously while her mind began to race around and through puzzle pieces.

"Those are my initials… Henry Mills." He answered naturally.

Mary Margaret furrowed her brows while she mumbled the name to herself "Henry…. Mills… Mills" Her searching eyes met the boy's.

"Henry let me see your mother's sketch again please" She asked as her breathing began to race.

The boy complied and handed her the wanted item. She went through them until she found the one she was looking for. The one with the brunette.

Her jaw dropped slightly "It can't be… not her" She said almost to herself.

"Henry… you said you knew your mom's names. What are they?"

The boy nodded and pointed at the drawing with the blonde "Emma" then pointed at the one in Mary's hand "And Regina" He said proudly smiling.

"Mayor Mills…" The teacher's suspicions were confirmed. But could it truly be her? Chances were she was thinking of the wrong Regina Mills. What were the chances…?

The woman slightly dreaded telling the boy, but she had to. Of all women in the world, this sweet little boy had been waiting his entire life to reunite with his mothers, and the one she knew of and recognized was not a very pleasant person at that. Maybe this was the reason she actually behaved the way she did; because her child had been ripped from her. That could definitely change someone's life.

Mary Margaret quickly brought herself out of the haze she was in.

"Henry… I think I know who your mother is" She said still dumbfounded while motioning at the paper in her hands.

Henry smiled broadly as his eyes lit up.

"I need to see her, please take me to her" Henry said with fascinated eyes.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set. Beautiful strokes of orange, pink and blue dressed Storybrooke's fresh evening. The city lights had automatically begun to come alive as Emma walked towards her apartment. Fall was creeping in so the gorgeous trees were transforming into hypnotizing flames of fiery ginger. Some of the already fallen yellow leaves graced around her, along with her long hair in the anesthetic wind. It felt good to be this engrossed in the mesmerizing instant; and the thought of Regina in her mind and her taste in her mouth made it all simply riveting.

* * *

"Please… she needs my help" Henry Pleaded.

"Henry, sweetheart… I—she's-" There was no easy way to put things to the child so she stuttered and stuttered looking for a possible way out of her vocal labyrinth. Would it be sane to take him there? Knowing Regina's harsh persona, she could lash out on the boy… it was an unpredictable situation.

The truth of the matter was that Mary Margaret didn't' really know for sure and had absolutely no right to stop any of this from coming into fruition.

She sighed finally giving up and in "Alright I'll take you to her… but Henry darling you have to be very gentle in how you approach her when you see her ok? If she's not the person we are looking for I don't want you to feel hurt by her reaction" Mary Margaret tried to dress and sugarcoat the statement.

The boy knew his mother would not remember him. Mary's words did not bother him or were surprising at all. He knew exactly what he had to do.

"It's ok… I'm ready…"

* * *

And so they walked. They marched towards 108 Mifflin Street. Henry could hear his heart beat echoing in his ears; this was it… the moment he had been dreaming of for the past eight years, he knew Regina was close, he could feel her. The boy smiled to himself while he bowed his head; his brown eyes fixed on the wet black pavement. Henry could smell the faint lingering scent of fresh rain while his attention was caught by the cozy lights coming out of the big white mansion right in front of him.

"This is it sweetheart… This is Regina Mills' house" Said the still concerned teacher.

Snow kneeled down and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Henry no matter what happens, you are not alone ok? I am here" The woman said looking into his now fixed eyes.

He nodded and subsequently so did she; giving him a reassuring smile.

"Ok, let's go" She said as she brought her hands closer to open the gate.

"Wait!" The boy said. He flicked his wrist and a small cloud of blue smoke dissipated from his hands revealing a purple rose. The flower was fascinatingly beautiful and rare.

He tucked a few strings of hair behind his ear, while the other side cascaded on his cheek.

Mary Margaret was jaw-slacked.

"How do you do that?!" The woman barely managed furrowing her brows.

"In a few minutes you'll understand, I promise" He finished as he tip toed on his converse shoes and kissed her cheek.

She shook her head and wide eyed proceeded to open the gate.

Henry simply smiled and walked with her towards the white door. The teacher knocked on the pristine surface.

The woman swallows hard. She feels terrified at what Regina's reactions will be.

The door opens revealing gorgeous as ever Regina. Who of course eyes the woman before her first.

"Miss Blanchard"

"Uh- Hello Miss Mills… I—well, we…" She mumbled nervously.

As the woman speaks Regina's attention is drawn to the beautiful blonde pre-teen boy staring at her with an enthralling expression across his familiar looking face. She notices the bright spark in his brown eyes and feels immediately engaged. The child is too smitten to even fathom a smile.

"Mayor Mills…" Regina had a hard time taking her eyes off the boy, but Mary Margaret's words were lengthy so she had no option but to turn "This is Henry, he… well  _we_  have come here because he believes you could be-"

In that second brave Henry conjures his strength and steps closer to the brunette and hands her the beautiful purple rose. Regina is taken off guard by the beauty not only of the honest gesture, but by the enchanting emotion that emanated from the boy's eyes.

"His mother…" Mary Margaret finished softly.

The teacher tried to handle the whole situation with silk gloves for Henry's sake. But so far she was more than surprised with Regina's demeanor, even though she had not said a word yet.

The Mayor smiled and received the token from the boy who quickly closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mamma!" He breathed out emotionally as his flushed cheek collided with her chest.

Immediately Mary Margaret motioned to try and hold him back from the bold move. Regina allowed the sudden emotional grip of the boy, and quickly motioned Mary Margaret to stop. A very clear 'It's ok' look washed the Mayors face; but as always her eyes gave her away. Emotion was enveloping her; her brown orbs reddened.

The teacher was at awe and simply witnessed the moment.

Regina returned the affection, by placing her hands on his soft long hair. As soon as he parted she lowered herself to meet him eye to eye kindly. The woman was visibly affected and shaken. She smiled sweetly and placed her fingers on his chin.

"Henry… if only I were so lucky, being your mom would definitely be an honor sweetheart" Regina said softly, her eyes glazed by unshed tears "But I don't have a child" She finished truly pained at the honest statement.

The boy finally smiled lost in the warmth of his treasured mother's eyes that now released two thick tears.

"Yes you do…" he whispered as he placed his hand on her cheek. He chose to share their memories with her. The pain in her eyes was overwhelming, and he knew that this would soothe her heart and there was nothing more he wanted to do than that.

Regina closed her eyes and gasped, quickly becoming comatose. The thrill of the contact and what she witnessed was spellbinding. The boy gave her every single instant and emotion they had shared from the time of his birth.

Regina's eyes opened as she came out of the alluring haze. Her mouth simply agape, she didn't understand but she felt alive, she felt complete and just as soon as she began to assimilate the surplus of emotions within her, she felt Henry's lips on her forehead. The moment was magical and enthralling; a thick almost invisible wave of energy emanated from them and reverberated throughout the entire town breaking the curse at its pass.

The next thing Henry felt were his mamma's arms embracing him tightly and he smiled. Regina sobbed and buried her face in her son's neck, inhaling his unmistakable scent. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. She was afraid that if she were to pull back, this would all be a dream and she would lose him all over again.

The woman gathered strength and fearfully pulled him back to examine his perfect face yet again. As their eyes met she broke down crying.

"My love it is you…" She said as she desperately caressed his face and pulled him into her safe embrace once again.

By now Snow's hand clasped on her chest as she cried tears of pure joy.

* * *

Emma's walk towards her home was interrupted by a sudden mental and emotional cascade of clarity that pierced her right through. Her eyes grew wide and her breathing began to race. The lithe woman almost lost her balance.

"Regina…" She breathed out, heart beat at immeasurable rate.

She turned around and began to run towards her dearest Queen's house. The closer she got to her destination, the faster she ran. Her muscles flexed to their maximum while a thin layer of sweat glazed over her flushed beautiful skin. She ran desperately… she ran to Regina.

As soon as she reached the white mansion, the woman stopped at the sight of her beloved Regina, her mother and her son… she knew that was Henry, she was sure of it. She felt complete.

"Regina…" Emma said; her chest still heaving with force… her green eyes wide as ever.

The brunette looked over her son's shoulder and smiled, giggled and continued to cry.

The blonde quickly made her way towards her family. Her body crashed onto Regina's almost immediately their enamored lips fallowed. While she kissed her Queen, the blonde's arm held their son just as he held them both simultaneously. This being the first time they were truly together.

After engrossing in her beautiful family, Emma caught glimpse of her dear mother who simply stood there admiring their happiness.

"Mom" Emma said over Regina's shoulder.

The brunette released Emma and allowed her to go to Snow.

The Queen got rapidly lost in her son yet again.

"He found us…" Snow said crying as she held Emma.

"Yes he did…" The blonde finished still amazed.

Snow was stricken by a sudden thought.

"Emma, your father" She breathed out.

"Its ok mom… he's at the station"

"I have to go find him honey"

"Okay mom go…" Emma said and smiled.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed. Regina sat on her living room couch, Henry's head rested on her lap and the rest of his body laid relaxed on the majority of the comfortable piece of furniture. The boy had fallen asleep. She gently caressed his blonde hair while lost in Emma's eyes; the blonde sat next to her other side. Regina's left hand tightly held Emma's right; they could only stare at each other smitten.

The blonde brought her other hand to gently caress her son as well.

"Thank you Regina…" Emma whispered entranced.

The brunette smiled honestly "What for?" she managed equally enraptured.

"For giving me Henry… our son, he's perfect"

The brunette felt choked with emotion "Thank  _you…_ "

Regina leaned closer and queued Emma to close the gap between them. The blonde complied and sealed their small distance with a slow deep kiss.

They were not planning on moving, in fact moving a fully grown twelve year old up those stairs was basically impossible. They gladly chose to succumb to slumber just as they were rather than leaving their son alone in the couch; after all they had all the time in the world to be together.

**To Be Continued.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you guys! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 21 Feel For Me (Foy Vance)**

Waking up was easy. Even though she could not feel her arm and her neck felt as if it was about to break, Emma felt completely content. Before opening her eyes; she allowed the knowing that today was a new day to sink in. A new day with Regina and their son; a day with memories and an identity… a day that felt like love. It felt like fresh air. The blonde smiled and slowly opened her emerald eyes to find her beautiful son smeared all over the couch warmly tucked into a thick white comforter. She sat next to him. Her body also covered with another white blanket.

Her first instinct was to admire her boy and smile gently at the sight of his deeply slumbering form. She placed her fingers on his soft hair trying her best not to disturb him while satisfying her never-ending craving for his warmth and sweetness. He looked so much like Regina, her smile faded and she scanned the room.

A burning sensation began to form in the pit of her stomach. It was something like those hazy emotions that don't allow you to grasp on the difference between a dream and reality. Those that attack you in stealth because they are what you have been waking up to for more than a decade. As soon as she began to fall into a silent panic attack, she quickly realized she must be somewhere in the house.

The blonde looked up to the ceiling as she heard a gentle thud come from upstairs. She stood up as slowly as she could; trying not to wake Henry. She also realized that sometime last night she must have taken off her boots or did she?

As she walked up the stairs and into the hallway; she looked at a small antique clock on a table. It was barely 5:45AM. She was glad Regina's hardwood floors were not squeaky as she walked around the upstairs looking for her beloved's bedroom; opening a couple of wrong doors along the way.

Finally after a few failed attempts she realized a door was ajar. Her tranquil eyes gazed through the crack gently opening it a bit more. There… in plain sight was Regina's naked back; lacey black bra still in place as well as her black pants. It seemed the woman was getting ready to take a shower. Emma gasped at the sight of her undressed back. She suddenly remembered just how much she actually missed the woman. The blonde felt chills go up her spine, not because she was only wearing a tank top and jeans but because of the effects Regina had in her. Feelings had aged becoming much stronger and overwhelming.

Emma slowly walked towards the brunette approaching her from the back and firmly but gently placing her hands on her lower waist, and then softly letting them glide around her front. Regina jumped slightly; the blonde had been perhaps too stealthy and had entered the room completely unnoticed.

The older woman could feel Emma's dressed breasts on her back; along with her hip bones and front on her ass. The blonde smiled and quickly buried her face in Regina's alluring neck; her now short sexy hair provided her with easier access to this fantastic safe haven.

"Mmm it's ok… it's just me" Emma murmured indulging in Regina's addicting perfume.

The brunette melted in the embrace that sent a jolt straight to her sex and smiled; placing her arms on the ones that enveloped her lovingly.

Emma placed a soft kiss on the base of her neck; making her smile fade and be replaced by that serious and genuine look that only lust can paint across a human face. Regina tilted her head back; letting it rest on her lover's collarbone slowly satiating her thirst for Emma's touch. The lithe woman moved to her pulse point, sliding her warm wet tongue on the delicious thumping spot. Regina closed her eyes and broke down in her arms letting out a soft yearning moan. Emma held her closely in place with her strong arms. The taller woman peaked at the presence of a mirror hanging on the wall to her left; she slowly turned the brunette with her to face it.

Her green eyes admired the stunning woman in her arms through the reflection in the looking glass.

"You are so beautiful…" Emma whispered into her neck.

Regina looked at her own reflection in the mirror then quickly pierced Emma's eyes.

"I missed you so much…" Emma said softly and placed another knee weakening kiss this time on her earlobe.

Regina was attacked by a wave of goosebumps, and striking emotion. Her gorgeous brown eyes glazed with unshed tears that threatened with very mild stinging. The emotional orbs never left Emma's.

The blonde rapidly noticed Regina's sudden emotional shift and gently turned her around.

"Hey…" Emma said softly.

Regina looked down shaking her head; trying to dismiss the sentiment.

Emma's hands rushed themselves to cup both sides of Regina's cheeks and jaw. The blonde furrowed her brows succumbing to the heartbreaking tenderness Regina's obvious ache sprouted from her.

"Hey… look at me, please tell me what's wrong?" Emma asked wanting only to ease her ache.

Regina looked up and smiled blinking until her unshed tears disappeared.

"Nothing…" She said softly "I just missed you… that's all"

Emma knew something was bothering Regina, and she was more than ready to do anything to appease her.

The blonde caressed her face; drawing invisible subtle lines on her cheek while her eyes looked down to her gorgeous mouth.

"You won't have to anymore…" Emma tried to reassure her.

The taller woman closed the gap between them with a slow sensual kiss.

Regina's arms graced up on Emma's back pulling her closer. She wanted to deepen the kiss and did so by possessively invading Emma's mouth with her wanting tongue. The trespassing of lips intensified quickly. Emma placed her hand on Regina's lower back and pulled her even closer; practically burying her into her own sex.

The blonde noticed her move melted Regina; making her crumble into a whimper.

"I need you" Regina said after she broke the kiss and began to undo Emma's belt with burning desire. "Is Henry still asleep?" The brunette asked while delivering wanting kisses throughout the blonde's neck.

"Ah…" Emma moaned as Regina sneaked her hands up her black tank top and drew her nails on her white back. "Yes… and I locked the door behind me" The woman managed now vigorously turned on.

The ministrations Emma had started so slowly and gently quickly turned into hasty rushing ones. Regina unbuttoned Emma's jeans and passionately buried her hand into her pants making the taller woman almost lose her ground.

Regina felt the pang hit her own core, as her now drenched fingers discovered just how soaked Emma was.

"God I had forgotten how wet you get…" Regina whimpered with closed eyes into her lover's ear.

Regina always adored the irreversible effects she had on the blonde, the aching pleasure this caused within her was unhealthily corrupting; the brunette grinned with eyes closed still. She slid her fingers up and down through gushing wet folds while spreading the slippery elixir on her clit.

Emma moaned and lost her mind. She broke the passionate kiss and pushed her jeans down and took off her top discarding it carelessly; then moved to practically rip Regina's black pants off of her. In the mean time, the brunette reached to her own back and undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor only to almost die as she felt a kneeling Emma assault her sex with desperate wet French kisses.

Regina opened her mouth unable to cry out in pleasure; she placed her hand on the back of Emma's head urging her on. The brunette opened her legs a bit more, which allowed her to set both feet on a steadier and grounding position. The whole feet planting served her of nothing, since she almost fell as Emma caught a better grasp of her wanting core and rammed her tongue inside her. The agile blonde caught her, and kept her right in place with her strong arms.

Emma rose up and kissed her lascivious swollen lips, allowing Regina to taste herself on the blonde's mouth. The arousing scent of her now drenched sex awoke every carnal sense within the former Queen.

Emma placed both hands strongly on Regina's torso and proceeded to lift her up while still lost in their deep erotic kiss. The brunette swiftly jumped and placed both her voluptuous legs around Emma's lower hips.

The older woman looped her arms around her neck while Emma carried her to the plush crisp bed.

After a few steps, the taller woman felt the cold comforter on her knees; and that was her queue to gently place her Regina on the soft pristine bed.

Never breaking the contact, Emma crawled onto the bed and placed both her knees on Regina's sides holding herself up with both flexed arms; palms steady on the bed. The blonde could feel how much the brunette wanted her with every pant and reveling eyes. She pierced Regina's orbs with hers; the older woman looped her arms on the blonde's neck crossing them on her back. The former Queen bucked her hungry hips forward, and Emma began to sensually grind her hips. The stunning line of her toned back curved in the small of it, her sumptuous ass swayed in an alluring snake like motion. She stroked her quenched sex against Regina's throbbing one.

The brunette's moans and pants inspired every single increase of pace in each thrust. Faster and faster

"Emma please…" Regina managed submerged within the overflowing arousal caused by the deliciously obscene movements.

She needed Emma inside her now.

"I need you please…" Regina begged.

The exhilarated blonde's entire body was covered in sweat, her skin flushed. She complied and borrowed one of her steady supporting arms leaving only one in place. She squeezed her hand between their rocking pelvis' and penetrated Regina with two fingers without anticipation.

The brunette's yearning sex welcomed the fulfilling invasion releasing a greedy cry.

The blonde began to thrust in and out with rapid speed. She opened her fingers motioning a V inside her panting lover, making Regina feel completely full. She felt her deeper and closer, in a more extravagantly cramming way.

Emma was lost in the expression this move was contorting Regina's face into.

The brunette increased her thrusting and grinding speed, her perfect torso moving graciously; her ribcage inhaling and exhaling flexing every beautiful muscle of her athletic body; her mild round breasts gracing against Regina's.

Both women were reaching their zenith. The friction of Regina's sex and her own hand penetrating the brunette rapidly took her to the close edge. Regina's mouth was agape, consumed with ecstasy. She pierced Emma with her brown eyes, and the blonde decided to continue the grip and engaging eye contact. She needed Regina to know that she was there for her.

The brunette began to collide with her orgasm, still looking into her eyes. And that was enough to send Emma to the moon with her own ripping climax. Both women's panting increased, but Regina's turned into deep choking sobs. Her emotional eyes reveled her in her weakest state as she began to cry desperately gasping for air.

Emma almost broke down as she furrowed her brows, her love was practically crumbling in her arms.

"Hey hey hey…. Shhh… baby what's wrong? Regina please tell me what's wrong- Did I hurt you?" Emma begged trying to calm her down.

Emma leaned down still panting from the throbbing orgasm and placed a kiss on Regina's swollen lips.

Regina's eyes ached with so much vulnerability; she was so grateful for the safety of Emma's chest still above her.

The moment was deep and enthralled with sentiment.

"Emma I'm so scared…" Regina cried while sobbing.

The blonde's heart broke for her adored Regina, in truth she felt scared too. She knew that she would literally disappear if she were to lose her family again. The blonde caressed Regina's face reassuringly.

"Shhh… I'm here its ok I promise" Emma whispered while placing a kiss on her forehead; wiping her tears away.

Emma looked deeply into Regina's eyes "Regina I love you" The woman admitted for the first time. "I know I never said it before but I felt it, every second and you have no idea how much I regretted not having the chance to tell you… I love you so much, I am so sorry you had to go through everything alone" Emma said lovingly. She could not stand seeing Regina cry.

"I love you" Regina said and began to slowly calm down. She pulled Emma down into an intimate wet hug.

"I'm not going anywhere I promise… I will protect you both with my life I swear" Emma finished tucked in Regina's neck.

* * *

After taking a shower, both women descended down the stairs holding hands. An hour had passed and their son was still out.

Stunning Regina was wearing a grey short dress makeup and hair in place; the woman was still barefoot. Emma wore Regina's black long silk robe; her hair still damp.

"He's a heavy sleeper wow… he's still out cold" Emma said while peaking over to the couch.

"He used to cry whenever I woke him up… he would just sleep right through if I didn't though" Regina said smiling "He definitely did not get that from me" She said and looked over her shoulder at the woman now holding her from the back.

"What are you trying to imply with that look?" Emma said 'defensively'

Regina's eyes narrowed.

"Emma…"

"Alright, alright… guilty…" Emma admitted rolling her eyes.

Regina scoffed and laughed lightly.

The brunette patted Emma's embracing arms and broke free from the contact. She walked off.

"Hey… where are you going?"

"I am going to make breakfast for my son" Regina said relishing the moment.

"What about me?" Emma asked motioning with her arms as she fallowed Regina into her immaculate kitchen.

Regina smiled teasingly.

"After what I just did to you it's the least I deserve… not to mention the slap that almost knocked all of my teeth out"

Regina slapped Emma's arm lightly.

"Hey! That does not count – the slap I mean"

"Excuse me? I almost swallowed my own tongue… it most definitely has to count for something" Emma said defensively joking.

Regina smiled feeling a bit embarrassed and embraced Emma. They were now inches apart.

"I told you how sorry I am about that… I mean it" Regina said laughing lightly.

"You are laughing oh my God…" Emma said wide eyed.

"I'm sorry…" Regina said again; then placed a kiss on the now scabby laceration "I'm sorry" She repeated the gesture. "And by the way I meant to say, I am going to make breakfast for my family"

Emma melted "Mmm… I love the sound of that" The brunette smiled and gently kissed her Queen on her perfect lips.

"You are so easy…" Regina teased smiling.

* * *

The smell of pancakes woke Henry right up, luring him into the kitchen.

Emma and Regina kissed, while the brunette held a spatula over Emma neck.

Henry blushed and smiled standing by the kitchen's entrance.

The boy cleared his throat and Emma's green eyes opened wide still engaged in the kiss. Did this qualify as too much for the boy too soon? She didn't want to scar him. She quickly realized no one was naked, hands were in decent places. Phew.

Regina on the contrary smiled and gently broke the kiss.

"Good morning my love come here…" She said lovingly with open arms.

Emma had never seen this side of Regina, not even with herself. There was a mesmerizing quality to the look in her eyes whenever she addressed their son. Their relationship was simply special.

Henry smiled and collided into his mother's chest.

The brunette placed a kiss on his cheek while Emma ruffled his blonde hair.

The new mother was not expecting the boy to latch onto her waist after releasing Regina, the brunette simply smiled.

"Good morning mom…" Henry told an astonished Emma.

Everything was so new to her, yet she loved every single instant.

"Good morning kid…" She said and kissed him on the top of his head.

"I made you your favorite…" Regina said.

Henry smiled and sat on one of the stools at the dining area.

"Thank you mamma…"

"You are most welcome love, the last time you ate these you were three years, nine months and sixteen days old…" Regina finished with a longing look in her now reddened eyes.

Emma watched them leaning on the counter, but quickly winced as she felt the air shift around Regina.

She embraced the brunette from the back and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Can you believe I've never had the pleasure of tasting your mamma's cooking?" Emma said to Henry trying to stall and distract Regina from making herself sick again.

Henry arched an eyebrow with relish. "It's the best" He said and smiled slyly.

Emma heard the sound of her cell phone emanate from the living room.

"Ah… that's me excuse me my loves" The new words fell from her mouth with ease as she exited the kitchen.

"Hello?" Emma answered her phone after touching its screen.

" _ **Emma good morning honey" Said Snow.**_

"Good morning mom…"

" _ **I took the liberty of using your father's phone… he's still asleep - How are you guys? Everything ok over there?"**_

"Yeah… Regina is in the kitchen with Henry making breakfast… how about you two?"

**" _We're ok love… but I'm glad I caught you while away from them…"_**

"Why? What is it mom?"

" _ **Emma we need to talk… Gold- that imp Rumpelstiltskin was the one who abducted Henry and I from the camp and Henry actually remembers it too"**_

Emma eyed over her shoulder and brought her voice to whispers "Mom not now… Regina is very sensitive at the moment I don't want to upset her…"

" _ **But Emma dear we-"**_

"We will… I promise, but not right now… let's meet later. - ok See you then… I love you too" Emma finished.

"Who was that?" Regina asked gently while approaching Emma.

"My mom… she just wanted to make sure we were ok"

Regina accepted Emma's words.

"Your food is getting cold let's go" The brunette commanded arching an eyebrow.

"Grrr yes ma'am" Emma joked suggestively smiling.

Regina smiled and rolled her eyes. Some things never change… and that was just perfect for her.


	22. Chapter 22

Hi! Someone super kindly brought to my attention that I had uploaded the same chapter twice, thank you! I feel horrible, when I deleted the chapter, your review was deleted too and I didn't even get a chance to respond and thank you for your kind words... :) here is the real chapter 22

Chapter 22 Hero (Miguel)

Snow patiently waits looking at the pristine white door that holds the golden 108 in place. After a few seconds it opens reveling her beautiful daughter.

"Mom… please come in" Emma says smiling.

Snow enters the house feeling a bit apprehensive; both women stand in the foyer.

"Emma honey are you sure? I don't know if it's such a good idea for me to be here…"

"Mom stop… it's ok, Regina is not here right now and besides she wouldn't mind- so please… don't fuss ok?" Emma reassured her mother.

Snow nodded broodingly and continued to enter the pristine home.

"Where is she?"

"She got an emergency call and had to go to the city hall"

"And she went alone?! Emma I assure you half the town must be out after her head"

"Shh mom… Henry could hear you" Emma managed with wide eyes.

"Emma I'm sorry but it's the truth, I know she didn't do this but they don't!" Snow whispered pained

"I know she didn't do this… but how do you?" Emma questioned.

"Because…" Snow furrowed her brows at the upsetting memory "It was Rumpelstiltskin, that is what I needed to talk to you about… we are not safe as long as that thug is out there" The woman accused.

"Mom it was Cora…" Emma corrected "She did it after unsuccessfully trying to rip out my heart"

"What?!" Snow said confounded "But then why did he?"

"Who is Rumplestilskin anyway?"

"He is a horrible man Emma… here he goes by the name of Mr Gold"

"The pawn broker?"

"Emma… he is much more than that… if you think Cora was horrible, that man truly comes very close to her corrupt unscrupulous evil"

The blonde listened trying to assimilate the verbal cramming of brand new information.

"And that is not the worst part…" Snow said while pulling her daughter closer while scanning the room "Henry remembers what happened… he told me!" She managed with haunted whispers.

Emma shook her head "Ok mom, you need to calm down trust me you will gain nothing by freaking out"

"Emma I am not trying to 'freak out' I am being very serious, I don't think you truly comprehend how dangerous that man is"

Emma placed her hands on her mother's shoulders and pierced her with her eyes.

"Mother breathe…"

Snow complied.

"That's it… good, mom listen to me. Whatever it is she—they did… we have to outsmart them this time, there's no way in hell I am going to let that Rumple—whatever the hell is name is hurt my family again- and hyperventilation is not an option ok?"

Snow nodded now a bit more calmed.

"There you go… see that wasn't so hard was it?" Emma said condescendingly.

"Don't patronize me. -Where is my grandson?" Snow managed a sincere longing smile.

Emma blinked softly and rubbed her mother's arm giving her an honest smile.

"He's in the garden…"

"I would really love to see him… May I?" Snow asked hopeful.

"Of course mom"

Both women walked to the life filled garden. As soon as they stepped past the French doors Henry rushed to them.

"Snow! I mean grandma… Should I call you that?" The boy said excited.

"Hello my gorgeous prince… how are you this morning? and you most certainly may call me whatever makes you comfortable"

Henry smiled.

"I am so happy… thank you for helping me find them... and I like grandma, Snow would be too impersonal"

Emma laughed at her son's words.

"Oh sweetheart… I am the one who should be thankful to you! - You are so brave… just like your mom" Snow said with meaningful proud eyes as she glanced at Emma.

The blonde woman smiled serenely.

"So am I really a prince?" Henry asked.

"Of course you are honey… and I am certain you will make a fine king one day"

"Mom…" Emma said with a mild warning voice.

"Must I be one?… I wouldn't like to be a king really…" He managed politely trying to spare the woman's feelings

Snow was definitely not expecting to hear that though "Then what would you like to be sweetheart?"

"I would like to be a knight" He said proudly.

Snow smiled along with a highly touched Emma.

"Well darling, you can be whatever you'd like" Said Snow.

Emma kneeled down and gazed into her son's eyes.

"You just concentrate on being happy… and leave the knight stuff to me ok? …for now" She said and winked. The boy smiled and agreed.

"Ok mom… but don't we have to be in the enchanted forest in order to be knights?"

"Well, in the mean time this is our home… and being a true knight is about courage, for that all you need to have is… yourself" Emma told her son.

"I must say I do miss it though…" Snow said while she sat on a nearby bench. The woman quickly drifted in reminiscing relish.

"What is that…?" Emma wondered.

"The enchanted forest… home- the milk here is horrible, what wouldn't I give for a fresh glass right now"

"Mom… Milk?"

And just as quickly as Emma reacted to her mother's odd craving a loud puff! Sound was heard. The blonde jolted back and quickly stood up only to realize a big cloud of bright blue smoke began to dissipate near them. Startled Snow widened her green eyes fallowed by Emma once they saw the gorgeous full sized black and white cow.

"Oh crap… seriously?"

"Emma!" Snow scolded her daughter's poor choice words.

Henry smiled slyly just as the cow let out a loud languid "moo"

The gracious boy petted the cow on its forehead.

A few seconds later the mammal lifted its tale and unloaded a big pile of steaming shit on Regina's perfectly even green grass.

"Your mom is going to kill you kid…" Emma said sympathetically.

"Oh Henry honey… you didn't have to do that, but thank you dear" Said Snow.

The charming boy pursed his lips and arched both eyebrows nonchalantly "I guess now we have to milk it"

Snow smiled and Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'll get a bowl…" Emma said lazily through her teeth.

Snow ruffled the boy's golden locks.

The lithe woman made her way into the kitchen and scanned various cabinets through their respective glass doors; she spotted a deep baking bowl and took it. After safely retrieving the item Emma's eyes grew wide at the sound of keys and a few seconds later the gentle thud of the front door closing. Regina

"Oh fuck!" Emma mouthed quietly while she tried her best to think of a way to stall; her green eyes searched the room desperately.

Her beautiful Queen entered the room and the blonde quickly turned to face her.

"There you are…" Regina said smiling as she walked towards Emma who placed her hands on the edge of the sink, her back to the window trying her best to cover any sight of the huge animal.

"Hey… Gina… Baby…" Emma managed.

Regina smiled arching one brow suspiciously "Your vocabulary is oddly diminutive today- 'baby' " Regina said and placed her delicious lips on Emma's. The brunette's hands quickly traveled to the blonde's athletic torso where she took advantage of the moment to feel up her toned abs through the thin white t-shirt sweater.

"Mmm…" Regina indulged while engaged in the succulent kiss. Emma placed her hands on the brunette's waist.

The Mayor felt Emma's body tense up and she slowly drew back.

"Is there something wrong?" Regina asked

"Wrong? Naw… not at all" Emma lied horribly.

Regina's look grew preoccupied and suspicious.

"What is it? Where's Henry? Emma…" The woman began to lose her patience when she suddenly caught view of the figures outside over Emma's shoulder.

Her features froze momentarily as she moved the blonde to the side and tried to focus her now mortified face on the image the clear window provided.

"Is that a cow?!" Regina asked in disbelief. "Why is there a cow in my garden?" she questioned vexed.

"Uh… my mom wanted fresh milk, and your son conjured a… cow?" Emma said meekly.

"Oh so now he's my son?-You know Emma… I refuse to do the whole lenient vs. strict mom routine… and need I point out it took two to make him. Trust me I do not require for you to remind me that he is my son; October tenth I was there push push -believe me I recall it well and have the stretch marks to prove it" Regina ranted passionately.

Emma laughed and pulled the brunette even closer.

"That's not how I meant it… he's definitely your son, I mean he wants something? He puffs it into existence" Emma said coolly. "You look so sexy when you get belligerent…" Emma finished slightly turned on.

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes then smiled, only Emma had the ability to do that to her.

"You like that huh?... Maybe I can show you a synonym for belligerent later." Regina said seductively.

"Mmm… antagonistic" kiss… "argumentative" kiss… "insubordinate?" Emma responded enticingly arching a brow.

Regina smiled in the kiss, internally grateful to have this sweet and patient woman in her life. Emma always tried to make the best of each situation and it was one of the qualities Regina admired most in her.

One last tempting kiss and both women made their way to the garden.

At the sight of Regina Henry smiled.

"Mamma you're back"

"I am love… I see you've summoned a cow" Regina said inspecting the animal.

Her nostrils where hit by the strong stink of cow poo.

"God… such repugnant smell" Regina said blinking; disgusted at the horrid smell.

"I did, grandma wanted some fresh milk… I'm sorry- it's just that I couldn't really use my magic when I was at the orphanage… I'll fix it I promise-" The boy apologized innocently.

Regina felt the irreversible piercing arrows trespass her mercilessly. Emma winced, took a deep breath and closed her eyes clenching her jaw as she endured the devastation that statement filled her with. Both women were strong for the boy and did not succumb to the horrible guilt and frustration they felt. Regina swallowed her tears and placed her hand on his chin meeting his eyes. "Never apologize for being yourself sweetheart… never" The brunette managed a faint smile and caressed his cheek "But next time we get her a fresh glass ok? She finished tenderly.

Henry smiled peacefully and nodded "May I keep it then?" He asked with a hint of excitement in his eyes.

"Sweetheart a cow? A house in the city is not the best place for a mammal" Regina did not want to disappoint the boy.

"But I thought you liked mammals, what about Rocinante?" His hopeful eyes met Regina's equally brown ones.

Another pang hit the brunette. How did he know about Rocinante? The woman thought to herself.

Snow noticed the odd sudden air and interfered trying to stall for the former Queen.

"I'll tell you what Henry" Said snow "What do you say, you summon her at the stables and we can go visit her from time to time?" The woman offered sweetly.

Henry looked at Regina for approval still hopeful to hear that desired yes. The pensive and obviously affected woman nodded and faked a smile; still unable to voice the agreement. How did he know that?

"I guess we can at least try to milk it" Said Emma shrugging her shoulders.

Regina grimaced at the statement.

"Awesome! I'll help you mom"

Emma kneeled down and Henry fallowed suit.

"Henry sweetheart… ugh" Regina sighed and gave up.

The brunette stood next to Snow with crossed arms.

"How do you do it?!" The boy asked eager to jump in and help out.

"You have to squeeze the nipples honey" Offered Snow.

Emma furrowed her brows as her ears entered the parent child forbidden images and vocabulary twilight zone. Regina frowned sardonically and turned to look at the pixie woman with disturbed brown eyes.

"Ugh mom!" Emma managed trying to shake the voices in her head.

"What?" She looked at both pairs of awkwardly staring eyes "Would you prefer for me to say teat?" She said naturally.

"Oh my God mother…" The blonde bowed her head wishing to have ear plugs. Both her hands occupied with the cow.

"That is the rightful term!" Snow defended.

Regina rolled her eyes at Snow and continued to observe the pair trying to milk the cow with crossed arms.

As the blonde squeezed again a squirt of milk shot up right onto her white sweater.

"Shit!" Emma let out.

"Emma!" Said Snow and Regina almost in unison.

Both former enemies now 'civil acquaintances' looked at each other awkwardly.

"What?! I got it all over my clothes… damn it!" Blurted out the blonde.

"Emma!" Both women repeated yet again.

"Language" Said Regina who mildly grimaced at the thought of the moment both women had just shared oh so synchronistically.

"Our child's ears are present… I'd like to preserve his vocabulary clean thank you" Regina said to the blonde.

"Alright alright… I'm sorry Henry" Emma said to her son.

He nodded compassionately and smiled "its ok mom" He finished and winked.

After Henry sent 'spot' the cow to the stables, Regina literally urged Emma and the boy into their respective bathrooms to take a much needed shower.

It was after 9 pm. The mills mansion's cozy lights went out one after the other. Only one room was still dimly lit. Regina's inviting bedroom door opened revealing the brunette who tried to be as quiet as possible. Emma was just walking out of Regina's closet wearing Yoga pants and her recently re-washed top.

"I need to go by my apartment, I am officially out of clothes and this top is about to disappear with all the repetitive washing in record time" Said the blonde.

Regina smiled "You wear those better than me" The brunette said checking out the blonde.

Emma blushed and smiled "Maybe you could summon my clothes here?" She put out there.

"I could… but I am afraid I can't"

"Why not?" Emma asked confused.

Regina reached back to try and unzip her own dress. "I'm having problems with my magic"

Emma walked to Regina "Here let me help" The blonde began to unzip her grey dress. Regina complied and allowed the taller woman to finish the task. "What do you mean? Henry's works why wouldn't yours?" Emma asked honestly.

Regina raised both eyebrows disconcerted "I don't know… but I need to look into it"

Emma became entranced with Regina's beautiful olive toned back. The blonde caressed it erotically from top to bottom. "I adore your skin…" Emma said softly While Regina managed to let the garment fall to the floor; the brunette indulged in the other woman's compliment.

"Thank you…" Regina said.

"I would love to see those beautiful stretch marks…" Emma whispered on the base of Regina's neck to then run the tip on her nose along her toned shoulders, gracing them with her lips.

Regina scoffed a laughed faintly "There is nothing beautiful about stretch marks"

"Those stretch marks are sacred to me…" Emma turned the other woman gently to face her.

"They are faithful impressions left behind by my son's dwelling inside your body" Emma said softly with meaningful eyes making Regina melt into a puddle of mush. "Do you have any idea how beautiful that is? You carried our son within you… a little person that we both made, I will be eternally appreciative of that Regina… Thank you"

Regina smiled and had to kiss the blonde for the statements she had just made. The blonde took the chance to intimately brush Regina's tongue with hers. A delicious almost invisible string of sweet saliva lingered between their enamored lips as they gently parted. Emma's green eyes opened to see Regina's brown orbs speak volumes, noses idly gracing. Breathing each other's warm breaths.

"I love you" Whispered Regina.

Emma smiled serenely "And I love you Regina…"

The brunette gently took Emma's hand and directed it to the tiny almost undetectable couple of marks left on one side of her naked lower abdomen. The blonde smiled and looked at the place where the tips of her long fingers had been directed. She caressed them, only the crackling sound burning firewood could be heard. The glowing embers offered their divinely dim light.

"How did I do it?" Emma asked softly still caressing the brunette's beautiful stomach.

"Did what?" Regina asked honestly.

"How did I manage to get you pregnant?" The blonde had been dying to ask.

Regina smiled and blinked softly to meet Emma's eyes "Magic"

"Magic?"

"Do you remember how you used to inhale my magic while we made love?"

"God…" Emma let out yearningly "I loved that… it felt so ridiculously good" The blonde said softly.

"Well… I wasn't the only one exuding magic… I was inhaling yours too" Regina confessed.

"I have magic?" Emma asked baffled.

Regina grinned coolly and nodded. "Oh yes… you most certainly do, you are the product of true love. - It seemed to be dormant and would only be ignited by extremely strong emotions… I believe"

"So does that mean I can do it again?"

"Do what?" Regina asked double checking her suspicion.

"Get you pregnant" Emma said smiling.

Regina rolled her eyes and laughed "Hold it there princess… I am not one hundred percent sure of how it works, and besides after what we went through… I mean another baby… it's… huge" Regina barely managed.

Emma charmingly leaned in and began to place enticing kisses on Regina's neck. The brunette's eyes rolled back with pleasure as she smiled.

"I would love to make another baby with you…" Emma tried alluringly. While her hands ran down Regina's back and stopped to gently hold her perfect ass.

Regina whipped with Emma's ministrations, the blonde was very determined indeed; she smartly kissed Regina's weak spots and erogenous zones. The brunette smiled knowing just what she was doing.

"I would too… but we don't have magic remember?" Regina said submerged in Emma. "Besides don't you want to wait?" The brunette asked honestly this time pulling back to meet her eyes.

"Wait for what?" Emma looked Regina in the eye deeply "Marry me…" The blonde said lovingly with yearning sparkling orbs.

Regina's brown eyes widened and almost choked on her own saliva. Emma smiled almost laughingly and widened her own green orbs amused at Regina's reaction.

"Cat's got your tongue again your majesty?" Emma asked confidently smiling.

Regina smiled and blinked softly. "Are you being serious?" Things like these two couple of days didn't just happen to her.

"Of course I am" The blonde reassured smiling.

Regina's eyes reddened. She swore to herself she would never marry again. She truly never thought she would actually have the chance to do it willingly and because she was truly in love.

"Don't make me sweat it my Queen…" Emma teased Regina's perplexed reaction.

The brunette buried her hands in Emma's hair and pulled her into a deep sensual wet kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Emma managed while both women parted for air.

"It most definitely is" Regina said and assaulted Emma's mouth yet again.

To Be Continued…


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This one is a bit longer than the rest, but it was necessary for the plot :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23** **Looking for You (Matthew Perryman Jones)**

" _I've counted the cost of this loneliness_ _  
_ _And I've paid for the crime_ _  
_ _And one day I'll die_ _  
_ _With you in my mind"_

**_Previously..._ **

_"I would love to make another baby with you…" Emma tried alluringly. While her hands ran down Regina's back and stopped to gently hold her perfect ass._

_Regina whipped with Emma's ministrations, the blonde was very determined indeed she smartly kissed Regina's weak spots and erogenous zones. The brunette smiled knowing just what she was doing._

_"I would too… but we don't have magic remember?" Regina said submerged in Emma. "Besides don't you want to wait?" The brunette asked honestly this time pulling back to meet her eyes._

_"Wait for what?" Emma looked Regina in the eye deeply "Marry me…" The blonde asked lovingly with yearning sparkling eyes._

_Regina's brown eyes widened and almost choked on her own saliva. Emma smiled almost laughingly and widened her own green orbs amused at Regina's reaction._

_"Cat's got your tongue again your majesty?" Emma asked confidently smiling._

_Regina smiled and blinked softly. "Are you being serious?" Things like these two couple of days didn't just happen to her._

_"Of course I am" The blonde reassured smiling._

_Regina's eyes reddened. She swore to herself she would never marry again. She truly never thought she would actually have the chance to do it willingly and because she was truly in love._

_"Don't make me sweat it my Queen…" Emma teased Regina's perplexed reaction._

_The brunette buried her hands in Emma's hair and pulled her into a deep sensual wet kiss._

_"Is that a yes?" Emma managed while both woken parted for air._

_"Oh yes… it most definitely is" Regina said and assaulted Emma's mouth yet again._

Regina's fervent kisses became hungrier and greedier with each passing second. Her teeth sucking on the blonde's lips with force; pulling her in as if trying to devour her whole. Emma's hands reached for an object or surface she could grasp on in order to sustain herself and keep balance.

The brunette ended up tugging her close to the bed with her own wanting body; making gentle pushes.

Regina had always been extremely possessive and sexually aggressive in bed, always in a sense numbing delicious way… but there was a different air to this fierce approach. It was almost as if Regina was releasing years of suppressed agony and impotence through every single dominant; almost forceful move.

Emma tried to ease her by gently shifting every single hard brush of tongue into a sedating, more erotic dance of sweet wet mouths. Her hands gently cupping Regina's jaw, extending into the back of her neck. The now slower kisses allowed the brunette to catch her desperate breath, while an equally panting Emma pierced her brown eyes with hers. The gentleness within Emma's orbs was enough language to let Regina know it was ok, that she was finally free and in the knight's safe arms.

Emma sat on the bed finally losing her balance. Regina's hands rested on her shoulders as she looked down at the blonde looking up. The former Queen gently brushed her hands up Emma's neck; enveloping it tenderly. She lowered her head and placed her forehead right on Emma's.

Regina let out a breathy slightly embarrassed smile, Emma fallowed.

"I'm sorry…" Said Regina.

"Don't be, it's ok…"

"I believe that… years of intense hardship have finally caught up with me" Regina partially joked.

"We are safe Gina… I won't let anyone hurt you again"

Regina smiled and nodded. But she could feel the venomous lines of fear seep and run through her being.

The brunette pulled Emma's head into her chest and kissed her head through blonde locks of still damp hair. The older woman closed her eyes and inhaled the delicious scent of her own shampoo oozing from the younger woman… She gently pulled back.

"There is something I've always wanted to do to you ...but didn't get the chance to"

"Show me…" Emma said looking up alluringly into Regina's brown lust filled eyes.

Regina had always adored the gentle honesty and bravery that took lodging within her green eyes. Those specific lovely attributes still shining through them but her innocence… that glimpse of pure virtue was gone. She suddenly realized just how much those years of searching and unavoidable growth had marked the younger woman. Inscribing on her mercilessly.

Regina's hands traveled south on the blonde's torso and gently tugged on the hem of her top; pulling it over her head and tossing it aside. The lithe woman's firm naked chest overflowed Regina with surplus motivation. The Queen lovingly took her time and tried her very best to make Emma feel just how much she appreciated her… exactly how much she loved her.

The blonde swallowed hard as Regina undid her own bra and then gently rolled her matching lacey thong down her legs. The sight of this divine woman always made her lose her ground and beg the heavens for mercy when she needed none.

The older woman's eyes never left Emma's. She proceeded to gently instruct the blonde to let her body fall on the bed and she did. After doing so, Emma silently looked up at her with no reservations. Regina pulled off the yoga pants along with the cotton underwear.

The brunette placed her hand on Emma's gorgeous torso and very slowly ran it down its middle until reaching her exposed sex. The blonde let her arms rest on the soft comforter carelessly.

Regina crawled onto her like a stealthy panther seducing its prey. Her silky short locks graced onto Emma's subtly trembling stomach as she lowered her head to imprint her with wet kisses. Each brush of Regina's mischievous tongue made the blonde collide with a fervent rush of goosebumps. She could feel the former Queen smiling on her toned abdomen; while lowering herself more and more.

The beautiful brunette finally reached her much desired destination. She graced Emma's sex with the tip of her nose to then allow her wanton lips to linger right above moist folds. The blonde braced herself and instinctively began to move her limbs in search for something to hang on to; as she felt a current about to embrace her with rapid force.

Regina loved that reaction and could not help but to grin at the thought of soon having her Emma writhe underneath her; imagining the sorts of sounds and different rates of breathing speeds she could basically fuck out of her. The woman permeated Emma's wanting sex with her agile tongue savoring her wetness with relish.

The blonde gasped and jolted; becoming a handful of shivers that reverberated throughout her skin.

Each reaction inflating Regina's ego. Urging her on; making her crave Emma even more than she already did.

Another steady brush of tongue and Emma whimpered shutting her green eyes. While Regina's hands securely traveled beneath her and around her hips warning the blonde of what was to come.

Emma rolled her tongue and wet her suddenly dry lips opening her eyes again. She wanted to look at Regina and what she found was determined loving brown orbs watching her with such attentive care.

Emma began to caress and gently pull at her own breasts given to the jittering anticipation that consumed her; all this without knowing it would send a pang right into Regina's core.

The older woman began to literally make out with the blonde's sex; closing her brown eyes and letting those taste buds drown into everything Emma.

The younger woman released her jaw open as she lifted her torso from the bed contorting it into an exquisite arch of elegantly muscular femininity. She quickly fell back on the plush bed and bucked her hips forward into Regina's mouth releasing a moan.

The brunette's hand reached up and cupped one of her now sensitive breasts.

"Fuck Regina…" She barely managed while placing her hand on the brunette's head as encouragement.

The older woman listened to the urgent plea and stabbed Emma's drenched sex with her tongue; immediately beginning to thrust in and out without neglecting her swollen clit.

Emma's eyes shot open as her pupils dilated. Each pant and moan told a story of aged dearly held dreams and fantasies she had kept close to her heart.

The brunette grinded her voluptuous body along and against the bed affected by each ministration she provided Emma with. She brought her fingers up and replaced her tongue with three of them; immediately devouring the blonde's swollen knob with her mouth. The lithe woman clenched her fists tightly on the sheets as she cried out Regina's name with choking emotion.

Her still wide open green eyes could only stare at the ceiling as she tried to hang on to this reality. her beautiful orbs were invaded by sudden redness and unshed tears she swallowed; making her cheeks flush with the vivid threat of more upcoming tears she continued to not shed.

And just as Regina felt the blonde's walls begin to tighten around her fingers; she rose up to kiss her beloved knight, placing her full body weight on the moved blonde, while both grinded. The brunette continued to pump fingers in and out rapidly and deeply. The blonde wanted to explode; she wanted to voice out so much but could not. Regina's beautiful hair graced just above Emma's face as she stared deeply into her green eyes; observing the blonde's reactions with pure delight. Emma's jaw opened with pleasure as she furrowed her brows and Regina mimicked the action with her own as she felt her lover writhe and begin to succumb below her.

"Just like that… come for me…"Regina sultrily breathed out smiling between pants as she held herself above an orgasmic Emma with an olive toned arm.

The blonde's athletic body flexed and then began to shudder as she cried out in pleasure, only to have Regina catch her loud release with her amazing mouth and just like that, engulfed in a raw honest kiss of exposed love. They both savored and cherished each other with what gradually became subtle pure adoration lost in shallow warm familiar breaths.

Succeeding their first real fist night of love making, Emma laid her head on Regina's stomach. The blonde could not help but to gaze at the tiny stretch marks she now glorified with gentle caresses. Regina smiled and with equal tenderness caressed her long locks of hair.

"Still debating on the baby proposition you made earlier?" The former Queen joked.

"I can't help it… I want it, I want to be there – I want to spoil you, care for you… I want it all" Emma said softly.

"What makes you think I can't get _you_ pregnant?" Regina said slightly amused.

The brunette felt Emma laugh against her stomach.

"I don't think I would look nearly as nurturing as you did"

Regina smiled and furrowed her brows momentarily.

"What do you mean?" The brunette questioned honestly disconcerted.

The blonde shifted positions and brought herself to meet the brunette in the eyes.

"Regina you looked stunning while carrying Henry…"

"How? - I mean how could you possibly ever know that? The brunette asked confused.

"Henry showed me…" Emma said naturally "You know… with his power - the thing he does with his touch" Emma searched Regina's eyes expecting the other woman to finally realize what she was speaking of.

"What power?" Asked Regina brows furrowed.

"The touch thing. - he touches you and makes you feel like you are living a moment you never actually have. When he was a baby, that… _day_ " They both felt the clench inside at the reminder "I remember I was a mess inside, I mean I was so happy to have him… but I missed you so much and he—touched me…" Emma's eyes were lost in space while she remembered the stunning experience "He showed me these images—moments I don't really know how to describe it because it was so much more than that… It simply blew me away"

Regina's face now mortified as she flashes back to the night Henry kissed her and broke the curse, before he did that; he had done exactly what Emma just described. The former Queen thought it was part of the effects of the curse breaking and her remembering everything. It was not.

Emma drew back now equally disconcerted.

"Didn't you know?

"No… I didn't" Regina said with an almost inaudible tone.

Her mind traveled back to earlier today; when Henry spoke of Rocinante. Regina was sure she had never spoken to the boy about her horse. If Henry could transfer his memories; maybe he could retrieve other's memories too. The thought of her son having access to her cruel and horrible past made Regina fall deeper into the lousy trap she was already falling in. At this point in her life and many years before she had already regretted the eerie evil she had plagued many lives with. Emma's love and Henry's birth changed her, but as always Regina was her own worst enemy and self sabotage was a skilled trait she continued to practice.

_What comes after regret?_

_Redemption?_

Her heart ached. Henry was her world, and she truly wanted his life to be different. It's all she ever wanted; for her son to be happy and free.

After making herself sick thinking in silence back opposite to Emma, Regina was defeated by sleep.

**Fairy Tale Land**

Breath taking and intoxicating regal Evil Queen Regina stood inside a shanty hut. The extremely humble dwelling was dimly lit as the darkest chill of night made itself felt throughout the seemingly God forsaken place. The poised dark woman stood tall and presumptuous above the man in humble rags. His limbs shook with terror while he tried his best to duck as the Queen's sharp move of her elegantly dressed arm led her immaculate hand to stab his chest with force; her pearl white teeth adorned her blood red lips as her mischievous smile of sick pleasure birthed while she watched the red glowing heart in her hands.

"I asked you a very simple question! Where - is -Snow White?" She voiced wrathfully with venomous eyes.

"I – I swear my Queen I don't know - ple – please" The man trembled with fear as he cried in pain while the woman squeezed his heart.

Her malicious expression contorted into one of grimace.

"You are pathetic…" She finished and squeezed harder; grinning with satisfaction in the process.

The man screamed and fell to the floor lifeless.

The woman smiled as she suddenly heard very faint breaths coming from a dark corner behind her.

The smile on her face faded and she turned in search of the sound. As she focused her view, she could see a young girl curled up in a ball while she sat obviously traumatized.

"Papa…" She breathed out as tears fell down her blue eyes.

The dark Queen's face was dressed with an indescribable look of lament and something she was feeling inside, but could not recognize or describe. The woman had very little experience with emotions that willed themselves on the lighter side of the color palette.

The current scenario began to shift. Eerie sounds and smells swirled around her as the little girl transformed into an adult with a dead and sick look in her eyes.

"You! - you took everything from me! From so many…" The woman spat with a blood thirsty look on her face.

Regina furrowed her brows and shook her head beginning to slowly lose it.

"So now I'll take him" She finished unscrupulously.

Regina choked and froze in something between anger and honest ache.

"Who?" The Queen asked with unshed tears while clenching her fists.

Suddenly her ears began to catch the emerging sound of his voice; it was baby Henry's voice echoing around the hut. The woman's pained and desperate eyes began to scan the place desperately.

"Henry where are you?" Regina said desperately.

The woman across from her was gone and replaced by a smaller figure hooded with a white garment.

As soon as the hood was removed; Regina saw 12 year old Henry looking at her with utter ache as his chest heaved.

"Henry… my love…" The woman said breathlessly smiling while her hands rushed to the boy's beautiful face.

"Mamma's here… it's ok I promise"

"Mamma why? Is this why I had to suffer? Because of what you did?" The boy asked with heart breaking pain in his eyes.

"No! my love… I'm so sorry I…" Regina barely managed choked by tears that she did not care to hold back.

She felt broken as broken as her boy's innocent eyes were.

* * *

Emma shifts in her bed as she realizes Regina is crying in her sleep.

"Regina… " The blonde said as she tried to wake her up.

Regina continued to sob and struggle mumbling Henry's name.

"Regina baby wake up!" Emma said a bit lauder trying to end her obvious discomfort.

Regina jolted up and screamed.

"Henry!"

Her chest rising and falling at dangerous speeds.

Emma caught her in her arms. The brunette's eyes were about to jump out of her tortured looking face.

"Hey… It's ok, it was just a bad dream… He's ok" Emma tried to soothe her.

Thumping steps on hardwood floors are heard, as Henry runs down the hall to knock on their door.

"Mamma… mom? Is everything ok?" He asked preoccupied.

"It's ok kid… your mom just had a bad dream that's all" The blonde said a bit loudly from the bed for him to hear over the door.

"Henry sweetheart please come in" Regina said still furrowing her brows.

The boy complied, and softly opened the door.

He made his way to their bed and sat by Regina. "It's ok mamma… don't be scared" He said softly.

Regina cupped his cheeks with both hands and pierced his eyes.

"Henry I love you so much… I need you to know that" She said without a doubt.

He smiled peacefully and held her tightly "I love you too mamma… always"

Regina embraced him and buried her hands in his blonde hair kissing it.

* * *

The morning welcomes them easy. Emma sits with a cup of coffee while Regina cooks them breakfast.

The blonde noticed the drawings hanging on the stainless steel fridge.

"Is that us?" Emma asked taken.

Regina turns to look into the same direction the blonde seems to be doing so and smiles.

"It is… Henry drew them" Regina said enamored.

"Wow! That kid has talents to spare… they are amazing" Emma said proudly.

They were interrupted by the now familiar ring of Emma's cell. She looks at the screen and recognizes the name.

"Good morning mom"

" _ **Emma I need to see you… both"**_

"What happened? Why?" at this Regina quickly lifts her head and her attention is taken from the food she is cooking and is placed on Emma.

" _ **They have asked me to have Regina step out of office"**_

"What? Who's they? Mom she didn't do anything" Emma said defensively and Regina sighed.

" _ **I know that honey, that is why I need to speak to you both… I have an idea. Meet me at Granny's in say… 30 minutes?"**_

"Ok… we'll see you there" Emma said not so happy about the reaction of the self-righteous habitants of Storybrooke.

* * *

Charming Henry summons a tiny red wolf keychain and lets it hang on his finger while a smiling Red excitedly looks at him.

At a mild distance, Regina glances at the two with a protective frow;n then she quickly sets her attention on Snow who sits across from her and Emma. The blonde continues to study her son who now summoned a vase of fresh flowers for the old woman standing next to Red. Emma shook her head and smiled.

"Alright why do you want to help me stay in chair? I don't understand" Regina asked.

"Because Regina… you have exceptional political skills" Snow said honestly.

"So do you…" Regina said firmly.

Snow frowns and sighs. "Regina you posses extensive knowledge of ruling in this world... knowledge I lack at the moment"

After a few seconds her face softened a bit "Maybe it will be most fitting for me to step down, I in fact need the time to be with Emma and Henry… after everything I think its best"

Snow sighed again.

"However…" Regina continues "I could aid you in your transition… if you'd like" The woman finished awkwardly but with a hint of honesty.

"Regina if you step down… you will be confirming to them that you actually did cast the curse" Emma voiced.

"I couldn't care less about what they think… you know I didn't and that is all that matters to me" Regina said.

"Neither do I but I don't want every idiot of this town after you every time you step out of the house" Said the blonde protectively.

"I'll be just fine... trust me it would not be the first time I'd have to bite their retrograde thinking heads off"

"Ok then ill take office unless you want to do it Emma…" Snow proposed.

"Mom you know I hate that part of politics… that's your thing… ill stay where I am" Emma finished.

"Agreed then, I will clear out my office today" Said Regina.

* * *

Emma and Henry arrive to the mansion and at the sound of keys and giggles Regina walks out of the kitchen wearing her best smile. The brunette welcomes both her beloved blondes. Emma of course embraces Regina and kisses her lips lovingly while a blushed Henry smiles and looks away.

Regina places her eyes on her adored son and then quickly looks at Emma with a distinct look on her face as she notices she had taken their son shopping for clothes.

"A leather jacket?" Regina asked the blonde woman with a smile of disbelief.

The taller woman raises her hands in the air motioning to be free of any blame.

"He picked It out himself" Emma offered clearly.

Regina kneeled down and placed her hand under his chin meeting his equally captivating eyes.

"You look very handsome my love…" Regina said gently; with that special demeanor only Henry sprouted from her.

"Thank you mamma, you look beautiful yourself" He said with a kind smile.

Emma smirked and scratched her head while looking to the side "This kid's gonna be such a charmer" She mumbled trying to cloak her words from Regina's ears.

Regina immediately turned to look up at the blonde and glared.

Emma laughed at the sight of protective mamma Regina "Honey look at him…" She said.

The boy smiled and Emma winked at him; the boy winked back while Regina watched their exchange.

"I am not amused… at all" The brunette said eyeing both of them.

"Sweetheart go wash your hands… dinner is ready" Regina told Henry who complied coolly.

"And you…" Regina said as she turned and glared at Emma.

The blonde loops her arms around Regina's waist the brunette welcomes the embrace.

"Oh babe come on… he's your son, did you truly expect any less? In a couple of years he will have lines of hopeful girls standing outside our door driving you insane" The blonde teased.

Regina furrowed her brows annoyed and hit Emma's arm lightly.

"Stop it" Regina threatened pointing at the blonde.

Emma laughed still holding her Queen "Aw … just please don't throw fireballs at them"

Regina smiled and sneered "Maybe I could just turn them into little frogs…"

* * *

The family had finished their meal and dishes had been done by the blonde who after ending the task went upstairs for a shower. Regina stood in the laundry room next to the kitchen. The brunette was placing a few clothing items inside the washer. She came across Henry's white shirt. The woman clasped her hands on it and admired its size; she was quickly taken back to years when she would admire his tiny clothes. Her defenseless kind baby had been ripped from her and was now a grown pre-teen who had to spend his childhood God knows where... raised by...? she honestly did not know. Was he even cared for? Nurtured? Regina adored her son, and had provided him with the best of her while she had him… but now she felt powerless and brokenly speechless at the ripping pain that ravaged her insides at the thought of what that loving boy had gone through and she had and still has no idea of it. What if he had encountered people as cruel as she once was?

Regina brought the shirt up to her face and buried her nostrils in it inhaling her son's unmistakable scent. The suffering splattered on Regina's face was heartbreaking. The woman broke down and began to cry and sob hopelessly. She let herself slowly fall to the floor as she continued to lament submerged in her son's shirt and a handful of horrible feelings.

Emma walked into the kitchen and saw the light of the laundry room on.

She walked in to find her beloved Regina sobbing on the floor. The blonde fell to Regina's side.

"Hey… What is it? Regina what happened why are you crying?" The blonde managed broken hearted she could not stand seeing Regina cry.

The blonde dried her tears lovingly and tucked a few strings of dark hair behind her fiancee's ear.

"Regina talk to me please…" Emma begged.

Regina swallowed and managed to calm down she sniffed.

"I can't imagine the things he had to go through… he was a baby Emma, a defenseless sweet and kind baby" Regina continued to swallow her tears "He grew up in the way I dreaded most... maybe this is my punishment for all the horrible things I've done..." She finished looking into the blonde's now reddened eyes.

"Shh Stop... please don't say that. Of course not... this is not punishment for anyone of anything. - Regina do you think he was..." Emma could not bring herself to finish the statement at the rage and impotence the thought of that loving boy being mistreated or abused ignited within her.

Regina motioned her to stop with her firm hand "Don't" Regina sniffed and tried to wipe tears from her flushed face " I can't" The brunette buried her hands in her own hair; she shakes her head her whole body rejecting Emma's proposed thoughts. "I couldn't. No. just no" She says with a painful smile that reflected her boiling temper flickering within her but never surfacing.

"Regina maybe we should be honest with our questions and just talk to him, he's an amazing kid. If there is anyone more open to talking things through its Henry and you know that" Emma said honestly.

Regina simply looked at her. The blonde embraced her and placed a kiss on her head.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24** **All I've Ever Needed (Paul McDonald)**

" _I love you more than I knew_

_I could ever love someone_

_And I got it all so deep_

_I can barely even breathe_

_Baby if I need a shelter from the storm_

_You're all I've ever needed"_

**Fairy Tale Land.**

At the castle, Teenage Regina is doing young Snow White's hair.

"What do you think, Snow?"

"It looks beautiful"

"No, dear. You look beautiful" Said Regina honestly.

Suddenly Snow White looks in the jewelry box on the table next to her, and pulls out Daniel's ring. It is attached to a chain.

"What's this?" Asked the child.

"What?" Regina asked quickly realizing what the girl referred to; the look on her face was washed by genuine grief "That's mine" The young woman finished guarding the object's safety with her pained but selfless eyes.

Snow White puts the necklace holding the ring around her neck.

"It's pretty. Where did you get it?"

"Daniel gave it to me" The faint expression in her young face delivered just how exhausted her soul was.

"The stable boy. The one who left you"

"He didn't leave me" Regina said, a hint of profound bitterness surfaced.

"What?" The child asked perplexed.

"He was killed" The teenager expressed woefully.

"Oh, no…" The girl breathed out with wide mortified eyes.

Something shifted inside young Regina. Her heart began to beat for someone else inside; a person she did not recognize took over.

"He was killed because you couldn't keep a secret from my mother" The Queen to be said annoyed.

"But… But she said… She told me she was going to help you."

And just like that; the light was gone. Regina checked out leaving a disturbed aching side that emerged from the core of her pain to seep through and pulled the chain back; she began to strangle the child with visible pleasure.

"My _mother_ corrupts young souls. If you were stronger, none of this would have happened"

Young Regina's tormented and tired eyes are drawn back to reality. She sighs and shakes her head; trying to wipe away the horrible thoughts that plagued her still innocent being.

"It's pretty. Where did you get it?" Asked Snow.

"I don't remember" She says still trying to avoid the horrid moment that had just taken possession of her mind.

**Fairy Tale Land Years Later…**

"First, you stop my execution, and then, you defy your Prince to see me. Should I be worried there's trouble in paradise?" Regina asks from her cell.

"I'm not here to talk about my fiancé" Said snow white from the other side of the bars.

"Then why are you here?"

"I know you weren't always like this, Regina. The woman who saved my life all those years ago…had good in her"

"That woman lost much. And now she's gone" Regina said coldly with raw emotion flaring through her dark eyes.

"Maybe. But as hard as you've tried to bury her, I think she's still inside you"

"No, she's not"

"All you need…"

Snow White unlocks the door of the cell.

"Is someone to help you let her out"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm letting the woman who saved my life go. This is a chance to start fresh, Regina. To leave the evil behind in this cell"

The Evil Queen stands up and walks towards the door.

"Just like that?" Regina says with a stealthy look.

"Just like that" The woman says with honest glowing eyes.

Both women walk a short distance, when suddenly the Evil Queen turns and grabs Snow White by the throat, holding her against the wall.

"You make change sound so easy" The woman says with a dark smirk painted across her face.

Snow White draws her dagger, but the Evil Queen quickly stops her and takes the weapon for herself.

"Did you really think _this_ would protect you? Since I can't use magic, I can think of no better way than to kill you with the blade you had meant for me. Goodbye, Snow White"

"No…" Snow pleads emotionally.

Regina stabs the younger woman with a sanguinary look on her face. She pushes the sharp object in deeper with disdain.

"Yes…" The pleasure in her smile is defeated by the emptiness in her eyes.

"No" Snow white says apparently unharmed.

With a perplexed face The Evil Queen looks down and sees that the dagger has not injured Snow White. She removes it; no blood in sight.

"That's impossible" The woman managed dreading what was to come.

"No, that's magic" Snow said with the pain of a betrayal she was expecting to avoid seeping through her green orbs.

**Storybrooke Present**

"Regina" Snow says to the dazed, lost in thoughts brunette.

Suddenly the taken woman jumps in her chair; abruptly yanked from her momentary withdrawal. Her beautiful brown orbs tainted with glowing emotion, embracing that which could only be described as genuine torment.

"Excuse me… What? Regina asked honestly; still mildly lingering between limbo and reality.

"I was asking what your thoughts were on this proposal's content, I mean it's still a bit premature to assume that-" Snow abruptly stopped herself at the sight of an obviously distraught Regina.

"Regina are you ok?" The woman asked while the former Mayor fought hard to keep her emotions and current situation in check but failed miserably.

The brunette nodded. "I'm fine"

"You don't look well… Why don't you go home? …. I should call Emma" Snow picked her cell up as she voiced the last words without even waiting for Regina's confirmation.

"No. Don't" The woman stood.

"I can-" She was quickly braised by a rush of blood; making her light headed. She stumbled and quickly held onto the arm rest of one of the elegant chairs from her former office.

Snow reacted instinctively "Regina you are not ok at all" The pale woman walked towards her former nemesis.

"I'm calling Emma; no objections" Said Snow.

Regina had no options but to comply, slightly annoyed at her sudden state of weakness. She sat back down silently cursing herself and awkwardly feeling accepting of the other woman's preoccupation over her.

Snow walked out of the black and white themed office dialing her daughter's number; only to find the gorgeous blonde walking through the hallway and towards her door. Snow closed the door behind her and approached Emma.

The loving blonde smiled and lifted the brown paper bag she was carrying.

"Need a break? … I brought lunch for my two favorite girls" The blonde said as she dangled the item in the air.

Her honest smile quickly died as she saw the frown that dressed her mother's face.

"Mom… what is it? You look like hell" Emma asked genuinely concerned.

"It's Regina" Snow said almost in whispers as she got closer to her daughter.

The taller woman felt the arrows pierce her as she took in her mother's words.

"What happened to her? Where is she?" Emma said with rapidly increasing breaths of worry.

"Honey calm down, she's in there... she was helping me with some paper work and all of the sudden she looked pale and deeply disturbed… something is definitely bothering her"

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes with real concern. The blonde placed her hands on her hips as she scanned the room feeling helpless.

"I don't know what to do anymore… at first I thought she was just sensitive after the ordeal we went through; but… there's more going on inside her. She… she blames herself for everything that happened… for Henry's abandonment" The blonde came close to tears but held them in "I—mom I don't know how to help her" Emma said with silent pleading eyes.

"Emma she needs to know the truth… as a mother I would need to know; I mean wouldn't you?"

Emma weighs her answers in her head, but her eyes give her away. Her mother is right.

"How can I unload that information on her? I mean you saw how unstable she is!" Emma said disturbed by feeling caught between a rock and a hard place. "How will knowing that the pawn broker took our kid help her in any way? I know Regina that will only launch her on a quest of her own"

"Emma… you need to talk to her- this behavior is very unlike Regina… and I assure you, she will not appreciate you withholding that information from her" Snow said firmly.

"I'm just trying to protect her… spare her from something we can do nothing about yet, her magic comes and goes unpredictably… how the hell are we going to approach this man?"

"Emma I know you are happy to have them back honey, but we need to do something about him… secluding yourself and shielding them from reality will not help or make it disappear" Snow said sincerely looking into her daughter's gentle eyes. "Don't underestimate Regina… if there's anyone who can help us against Rumplestiltskin it's her, magic or not"

"Alright… I'll talk to her but not now"

"Of course not. I'll leave you two alone to enjoy your meal, I am supposed to meet your father soon anyway" Snow said and smiled softly "Thank you for the thought sweet heart"

Emma nodded as her mom walked passed her.

* * *

Regina opens the door of her house, the bright daylight and familiar neutral scent sinks in some familiarity within her. Emma walks in behind her closing it with a gentle thud.

"Dammit!" Henry's voice is heard echoing though the house from upstairs.

Regina stops in her tracks and her wide mortified eyes turn to Emma.

Silent pause…

 _Uh-oh_ is all Emma can think as her green orbs catch a glimpse of her Queen and her ears digest the contents of her son's shout.

"I'm going to kill you for that one" Regina tells the blonde.

"What?! Why me?" Emma says.

"Emma he worships the ground you walk on, please keep your cussing to a minimum while around him" Regina said firmly but still allowing a docile tone in her voice "The last thing I need right now is a string of obscenities coming out of my son…" The brunette pleaded as she dropped her purse on the couch and sighed burdened by bigger things.

"I'm sorry… I'll talk to him" Emma said and held Regina's hand.

"Hey…" The blonde voiced warmly searching for her lover's eyes.

Regina looked up into her emerald orbs with her gripping brown ones"

"It's going to be ok…" The blonde said softly; letting her hands travel up to her neck to embrace it gently.

Regina's worries vanished for an instant as the blonde lovingly kissed her lips while caressing her olive cheek with her thumb. Their ambrosial lips parted from the sweet moist taste of each others mouths.

Foreheads touching.

"At least he didn't say fuck" Emma said and Regina laughed still engaged in the eye contact.

"Never a dreary moment with you princess" Regina said as she shook her head.

"I would not dare to ever disappoint my Queen" Emma responded drawing her into another kiss.

* * *

It was a little after 8:00 PM and Emma decided to knock on her son's door; gently opening it after his response. Henry sat on his bed with a book he quickly put down as he welcomed his mom into the room with a smile.

"Mom…"

"Hey kid… May I?"

"Of course, please come in" He said sweetly.

The blonde entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What do you have there?" She asked as she peeked at the book title. "Excellent choice… read it twice" Emma said trying to make small talk.

Henry nodded and smiled "It is yes…"

"You know… your mamma almost killed me when she heard you cuss today"

"Crap! She heard that?" Henry blurted as his brown eyes widened realizing he had done it again.

Emma laughed and shook her head. "I guess she was right, I haven't been the best of influences…"

"I'm sorry mom, I won't do it again" He said and smiled meekly.

"It's ok kid… when it comes to vocabulary; mine is definitely not the best to fallow. I have been getting smacked by your grandmother for years…- What I'm trying to say is, be your clean little self. I promise I'll keep the swearing in check only if you do the same for me ok?"

Henry smiled and nodded. Emma always made him feel acknowledged and as an equal; the boy valued that greatly hence the reason why he looked up to her not only because she was his mother, but also because she inspired a kind of unconditional trust in him.

"Deal mom… Knight's word" He said proudly.

Emma smiled and looped her arm around him.

"Knight's word" She said.

Emma looked down trying to find the strength to ask Henry the questions she needed to voice so badly. It was difficult, she wagered between potentially hurting her son by bringing back unwanted memories and actually having some knowledge of his past and being able to provide any help if it were to be needed.

Hell at least only to have some closure and peace of mind; perhaps they were freaking out about nothing and the realization of this could help Regina to move on from the crack she found herself in.

"Henry… Why do you want to be a knight? Emma asked sneaking in through the back door.

Henry shrugged honestly "I want to be like you- brave enough"

"Brave enough for what?" She asked while caressing his blonde locks.

The spontaneous and touching twinkle in his eye always warmed her heart "To save mamma—ever since I was little, I've dreamt of making her eyes happy… truly happy"

"Henry your mom is happy… we are very happy to have you with us; you brought us all back together sweetheart" Emma said looking into his eyes.

Henry shook his head frowning "It's more than that" He said.

"Henry when you were a baby… you showed me the memories you shared with her" The blonde said with caution.

He smiled honestly and nodded.

"I—I was wondering if you… You know we missed—Ugh" Emma sighed as she tried slightly frustrated.

"What would you like me to show you mom?" Henry asked with honest brown orbs.

Emma smiled feeling a bit washed over by her son's obvious cleverness and empathy.

"I was hoping you could show me… your life before you found us" Emma said sincerely.

Henry sighed and smirked lopsidedly "Are you sure?"

The first twinge of perpetual ache pierced her stomach at those words.

"Henry… did anyone ever hurt you?" She managed finally finding the strength to ask.

Henry looked down then quickly up into her green expecting eyes again.

"Mom that's all in the past; why do you want to know? - It wouldn't change anything"

And just like that with stabbing woe, the blonde understood what her mom was speaking of… she understood Regina's despair.

"Son… I need to know" Emma managed to voice emotionally. "But only when you are ready… I am not going anywhere; just know you have me no matter what… ok kid?" Emma said movingly and stood to leave.

Henry rapidly took her hand and she stopped looking down at the meaningful hold.

The boy smiled softly and pulled her back down.

Emma complied in silence allowing Henry his space, letting him know he was in control. The boy tightened the hold; he could feel the blonde's cold sweat oozing through the nervous touch. She swallowed hard.

Suddenly the familiar wafting sensations took over her body submerging her in a vivid whirlwind of soul gripping memories, moments and firsts… with eyes closed the blonde relished each beautiful moment of her son's life; faint speechless smiles escaping her lips from time to time. Fading when those sharply killing ones flashed through her. The raw truth ravaged through her being; that moment she knew she would never be the same again. The moment came to an end and Emma inhaled as she felt herself come back into reality.

Her eyes were flooded with tears she barely managed to choke back. The woman rapidly held her son to her chest tightly whishing only to take it all away. With red teary eyes and furrowed brows Emma kissed his head trying her very best to calm the impotence and coarse pain that ran through her.

Emma wanted to say how sorry she was; she needed to say something but couldn't.

* * *

Broken hearted the blonde walked into the dark kitchen, only the silver rays of moonlight seeped through the windows. Her perfect bubble had been shattered in a matter seconds leaving her with the bitter taste of a reality she dreaded.

The blonde opened the refrigerator to retrieve a clear bottle of water and closed it again.

She was in what seemed to be a never-ending state of shock that would not allow her to even shed a tear. And that moment came to an end as her eyes caught a glimpse of Henry's drawings hanging on the stainless steel surface.

She pouted and caressed them as if trying to retrieve those moments with her trembling hands. She wanted so badly to turn back time and have her baby in her arms again. The shattered blonde choked as she could no longer swallow her tears and broke down. Letting her forehead fall on the surface touching the colorful happy sketches. Her hand clenched into a fist that hit the large appliance with force.

And Emma cried again. She cried just like she had the day she lost Regina.

* * *

Unknowing Regina missed Emma's presence. The brunette decided to go downstairs and see why she was taking so long.

The former Queen appeared in the still dark kitchen wearing her silk robe a sudden look of worry washed her face when she saw Emma sitting in the dark lost in herself.

The brunette didn't even bother to turn on the light only walked closer in silence.

Regina gently caressed her face and brought it up. The woman swallowed a hard lump as she saw and felt Emma's tears through the faint light that filtered into the room.

Emma stood up and held her hand. Regina felt taken by the sadness in her lover's eyes.

"We need to talk…" Emma said defeated but ready to be honest.

They were equals, both parents to this child… responsible for his well being and happiness. That bond was unbreakable. A few days before she had asked Regina to marry her and give her another baby. Now she was ready to be her wife; without the need of anyone's validation, no signatures or titles… it truly did not get any more real than this.

Both women walked out to the garden holding hands.

**To Be Continued…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 Honest (The Neighborhood)**

_"Love is not about handing over all of your ammunition,_

_Especially when you think the other person is going to shoot you with it._

_That is self-sabotage._

_Love_ _is about being aware that you have ammunition and choosing not to use it."_

**Fairy Tale Land – Past**

Young Regina is in her chambers and has trouble pronouncing the name she is reading.

"Rumpelshtil- Rumpelshtilshkin, I summon thee-"

Rumpelstiltskin appears

"That's not how you say it, dearie… But then, you didn't have to say anything"

"What are you?" The beautiful teenager asks curious but keeping her distance.

"What, what, what. My, my. What a rude question. I… am not a 'what' "

"I'm sorry. I… I don't really know what I'm doing"

"That much is clear. Allow me to introduce myself – Rumpelstiltskin."

"And I'm-" She bows politely.

"Regina. I know."

"You do?"

"But of course"

"Because of my mother, Cora. You taught her?"

"My legend precedes me"

"People say I look like her when she was younger"

"Really?"

The man leans in and takes a closer look at her.

"I don't see it. No, that's not how I know you"

"Oh… How then?"

"I knew you long ago, dearie. It's been some time, but I knew this day would come. I've been waiting for it. And I'm so happy, we're back where we belong" The man starts to walk around the girl.

"And where's that?"

"Together" The imp finishes.

The teenage girl's breathing slowly increases while her eyes widen.

The man walks a few steps away giving Regina his back while talking.

"Oh, yes. I know everything about you, my dear. I held you in my arms. You were younger. More… Portable." He says while motioning as if he were cradling a baby in his arms. "There is much history between your family and me. History both in the past, and in the _**future**_ "

"Then, can you help me?"

"Possibly, yes. You seek power. The death of your enemies… The death of your friends?" He ventures randomly.

"No! I don't want to hurt anyone"

"Hard to believe you're from the same family"

The creepy man begins to gently stroke her soft cheeks. There's a selfless untainted gleam in her brown eyes.

"So… Kind. So… Gentle. So… Powerful" The imp relishes in the touch as he is able to see Regina's possible future life lines "You could do so much, if you just let yourself"

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

Regina is heading along the path leading from the castle on horseback. She encounters Rumpelstiltskin.

"Leaving, are we?"

"That was always the plan" The girl says as she gets off her horse and reaches into a burgundy leather bag she wears across her torso.

She hands him the spell book.

"Here. A gift. I don't want it"

"Uh, can't be a gift. It was mine to start with"

She turns to get back on her horse.

"Before you go… Answer me this – how did it feel?"

"I loved my mother"

"B-But that's not what I asked, dearie. How did it feel to use… magic?"

"It doesn't matter. I-I'll never use it again"

"Why not?"

She weighs her emotions and turns looking into his eyes with raw emotion.

"Because I loved it" She said softly, her own words striking her as she heard them.

The man claps and enjoys the realization of being one step closer to his goal.

"You've discovered who you are. You could do so much now, if you let me show you how"

"Through magic?"

"Through many things"

The imp hands the book back to Regina, she takes it.

The girl leans in, now inches from his face and asks softly with a distrustful look in her eyes.

"And what do you get out of it?"

"Someday, _you'll do something for me_. You will birth the answer… Let me guide you"

"And I won't become like her?"

"That, dearie, is entirely up… to you"

* * *

**Storybrooke - Present**

Emma sat next to Regina on a white bench that rested on the healthy wet grass of their garden. The moon was high and the air cool. The beautiful blonde held sadness in her eyes, a sadness that frightened Regina. The former Queen knew something did not feel right; but the last thing she wanted was for that feeling or 'hunch' to be linked to her beloved son.

The brunette's hands trembled lightly as she hesitated to even ask the blonde to continue telling her what they had talked about.

Emma swallowed hard while her emerald eyes looked into Regina's worried brown ones.

"Please Emma… What is it?" Regina asked softly while she placed her hand on the blonde's thigh.

"He showed me… his life after we lost him" Emma finally said still collected.

A thousand arrows hit Regina's chest and her eyes quickly showed the ache of the strike; the usually Regal woman asleep somewhere within her. This side was only for Emma and Henry… her vulnerability. _Her_.

It was now Regina who swallowed a hard lump. "Was he hurt by anyone?" She asked with a broken timbre in her voice.

Emma took a deep breath trying to contain her tears; but this had to be done. "He was" Her voice reverberation husky.

The brunette closed her eyes and clinched her fists. The choleric emotion that took hold of her was not nearly as strong as the pain and guilt that taunted her. Regina had learned to deal with her anger and control her emotions after so many years of internal practice. When in reality those qualities were only a mere side effects of her lonely past. Not innate ones.

As she finally opened her eyes a heavy tear ran down her cheek. Her face stoic as hard as her eyes never could be… those transparent orbs always told the tale.

"What happened to him?" The brunette dwelled in a pool of impotence.

Emma's lip shivered as a tear now ran down her pale cheek. "It happened when he was five; a staff member… a woman – she—she physically abused for months, until she got so carried away that she… She marked him and a teenage girl discovered his bruises" Emma wiped her tears and continued without being able to look at Regina. "She informed someone… and the woman was put in jail for three months and released shortly after. The teenage girl became very attached to Henry after that and took care of him"

Regina immediately drew her hand back from Emma's thigh.

After a thousand emotions ran through her veins, her mind wanted to scream only one thing. _Why did you leave him alone with your parents? You should have stayed with him and not come to find me._ Regina's thoughts tickled her tongue.

She bit them back.

The human mind will always hang on to its survival and survival is ruled by ego. It will always try its best to lash out looking to find someone to blame. Regina was human and so was Emma.

The blonde felt the antagonistic instant, for a second Regina did not need to voice the blame… Emma read right through her.

 _Why did you leave me?_ Emma thought.

She swallowed the words before they could reach her throat.

While their gazes played the blame game, both realized that neither had spoken ill. They did not use their words to intentionally hurt one another.

Regina buried her face in her hands.

Emma felt sick and powerless, but knew that Regina would have never left her willingly, and was trying to protect her.

The blonde reached for her beloved and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Regina…" She said softly "We lost a child; but we were lucky… we have him back. We cannot turn on each other; not now… not ever." Emma pleaded sincerely.

In that instant Regina realized how much she had changed. How much she loved Emma and that the ridiculous thoughts that plagued her mind were unfounded. She knew Emma… The blonde had the spirit of a protector; she would never put her family in harm's way.

Emma felt the brunette's muscles relax slowly.

"Oh Henry…" She whispered to herself. "What kind of sick twisted person would hurt a baby? He is a wonderful loving boy Emma, he always has been" Regina said as if trying to get the other woman to understand.

"Baby I know… he's amazing; and he's also your son… he's tough Regina; he made it through and maintained his kind spirits" Emma reassured her. She did not need convincing.

Regina smiled faintly "I had nothing to do with that part Emma, that gentleness… that noble gleam within his eyes; that's all you"

Emma blinked softly and smiled squeezing Regina's hand tighter.

"I still cannot help to find myself at a loss… how could a child like Henry never get adopted? I mean I am grateful that he is finally with us but… there's just so much about this that I don't understand. My mom was heartless but she was not stupid, she wouldn't just toss Henry away from me and put all that unrestricted power in a stranger's hands"

Emma took a deep breath "Regina I need you to be strong, now more than ever I need you to find your sovereign resilient self because there's more" Emma warned.

The brunette tightened the grip on Emma's hand as a sign of confirmation.

"I'm here… Whatever it is; I can take it Emma"

"Gold was the one who took Henry and my mother from the camp site"

The former Queen's demeanor changed in a matter of seconds; contorting into a severe furious one. Her perfect nostrils flared and her breathing began to race and she began to shake with rage.

"I'm going to kill him" And just like that the Queen was back.

Emma had never seen this side of Regina. The blonde placed her hands on her arms. The look in her eyes was different. She was now a mother protecting her young. Emma tried restlessly to get her to meet her gaze.

"Regina listen to me… you need to calm down; trust me I want to kill that bastard too but-" Regina's eyes were blank; it seemed she had checked out. The blonde shook her lightly "Regina please…" The almost desperate plea caught the brunette's attention, and she responded by blinking and looking into Emma's eyes. The former mayor clenched her jaw and took a deep breath.

"I knew that moronic twit had his dirty hands in this" The restlessly livid woman walked past Emma; her clever eyes scanning the air as her mind began to catch up to all the loose ends her brain put together. She could almost hear every conversation, every taunting sentence that in the past made no sense echoing within her head reverberating in her ears, now beginning to fall in place.

"You're right… killing him would be far too kind, I am going to make that bastard suffer and squirm; drowning in the agony of his own wretchedness" Regina spat between her teeth as she walked off and into her house.

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes "Regina!" The blonde jogged and quickly caught up to her lover.

"Baby I want him to pay-"

The woman said trying to keep Regina's determined pace "Ugh stop!" The blonde jerked and held the brunette in place stopping her from continuing the rapid walk.

"Shh! You'll wake Henry!" Regina scolded quietly.

"Regina I want that man behind bars but your magic comes and goes as it damn well pleases remember?! We need to prepare ourselves first; outsmart the bastard… what the hell are we going to do? I can kick his ass sure, but then what? If he's a wizard Storybrooke's jail cell is not going to hold the son of a bitch for long"

"Put your clothes on and get your gun, because you are going to put him behind bars _NOW_ " Regina demanded and Emma knew she was dead serious "I am not afraid of that imbecile and if my magic is failing I am certain his is too. You put him there and leave the rest to me" Regina finished determinedly.

Emma sighed and gave up "Alright. I'll call my mom and ask her to come and stay with Henry"

* * *

The cold wind of the night blew their garments swiftly along with its passage. Both women stood outside Gold's house. James stood guard behind his daughter.

Emma banged on the wooden door as hard as she could; after all this was the perfect way to release some frustration. Emma knew herself and so did Regina; reason why the brunette stood a couple of feet away with arms crossed hoping for the first time in her life that the blonde would ignite one of her signature fist fights and give the bastard what he deserved.

After a few more knocks and bangs the somber pawn broker opened the door with an annoyed look on his face.

"To what do I owe this highly undesired display of coarse behavior deputy? I don't remember having broken the law" The man said to Emma; his tone mildly polite and his body language sarcastic.

Regina clenched her jaw keeping her arms in place. The look on her face was a toxic deadly one.

The former imp noticed her presence shortly after reciting the words to the blonde.

"My, my… but if it isn't your majesty herself" The man taunted.

Regina uncrossed her arms and leaned in closer. Her killing glare sharp and lethal.

"Damn right it is" She said between teeth with a menacing timbre.

"Turn around" Emma commanded roughly.

The look of surprise on his face was quickly masked by a cynic smirk. "So now you're arresting me dear?"

"You bet your sorry ass I am, now TURN AROUND!" Emma said emphasizing on her last two words.

He scoffed seemingly unphased as he blinked smugly. "This is ridiculous, I will not do such thing. On what grounds are you withholding me _Deputy_? I have done nothing"

Emma had been nice enough, the blonde smiled to herself, slammed both hands on his chest startling him; she then clasped her fingers on the fabric of his black silk pajamas and pulled him closer. They were now inches away from each other's faces. The man's demeanor changed quickly; Regina knew him well enough to know he was scared of the blonde's threatening move. The brunette smiled cynically.

"Don't fuck with me Gold" Said Emma.

Regina in all her regal poise spoke over Emma's shoulder as the blonde held the former imp against the wall.

"Try the kidnapping and aggravated assault of my son" Regina spoke venomously yet collected. "This is a new low even for your rotten self"

The man adored taunting Regina, and this was a perfect opportunity as any. He knew that by now he had nothing more to lose, his plans were already wheeling themselves along smoothly.

"Ah… that" He said smugly and grinned.

His words were like a slap on the face to Regina who snarled at him launching herself onto the man her fiancé held. The brunette's hands traveled straight to his neck.

"You bastard, I'll kill you with my own hands" Regina hissed as she began to strangle him.

James quickly reacted and practically tried to peal her off him.

"Regina stop! Calm down!" Despite James being a tall strong man he had a bit of difficulty pulling Regina away from Gold. "Regina!" He said as he was finally able to jerk her off. The glare in her eyes wrathful as ever; it never left her target… not even after being pulled apart.

The man coughed and laughed at the same time while trying to get some air into his briefly deprived lungs.

"Just cuff him Emma, don't allow him to waste our time with his ridiculous jabbing" James said still holding Regina who jerked herself off the King's grasp and proceeded to straighten her clothing.

The blonde turned him around and less than gently put the cuff around his wrists. The pompousness that paraded across his demeanor went beyond facial features. His tranquility bothered Regina to no end. He was up to something and now all she needed was to get it out of him.

The ride to the station was short. Emma and James put Gold in the back of the cruiser and made their way out; while Regina drove behind them in her black Mercedes. The woman was quickly sucked into a memory from the past.

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

The meager dungeon where Rumpelstiltskin is being kept is flooded with mice.

"It's just us, dearie. You can show yourself"

One of the mice transforms into the Evil Queen.

"That curse you gave me – is cryptic"

"Oh so worried. So, so worried. Like Snow and her lovely new husband"

" What?"

" They paid me a visit, as well. They were very anxious…about you and the curse"

"What'd you tell them?"

"The truth! That nothing can stop the darkness. Except, of course, their unborn child. You see, no matter how powerful, all curses can be broken. Their child is the key. Of course, the curse has to be enacted first"

"Tell me what you mean a prized heart?"

"For that, there's a price"

"What do you want?"

"Simple. In this new land, I want comfort. I want a good life"

"Fine. You'll have an estate. Be rich"

"I wasn't finished. There's more!"

"There always is with you"

"You will not harm me in anyway may you find yourself in a situation that pushes you to do so"

Regina gave him a stealthy look.

"Fine. Now tell me"

"The heart of the thing you love most"

"What I love most died because of Snow White."

"Ooh. Is there no one else you truly love? This curse isn't going to be easy. Vengeance never is, dearie. You have to ask yourself the simple question. How far are you willing to go?"

The breathtaking woman leans in challengingly.

"As far as it takes"

"Then please don't waste everyone's time and just do it. You know what you love. Now go kill it"

Regina's emotional eyes never break. Not in front of this man. She turns to leave when she hears his mocking voice echo throughout the cave.

"Here take my shirt… please save my daughter"

Regina furrowed her brows and turned around.

"What?" She said annoyed.

"You heard me dearie…"

"You make no sense… what daughter?"

"Webs, tangled webs of the perfect fabric of life dearie" The man laughs like a crazed creature as his creepy eyes linger in limbo "When the time comes you'll know"

Regina studies him and then walks off.

The beautiful brunette is brought back by a flash of light and a loud honk. She instinctively slams on the breaks. Only to realize she had lost Emma.

Now in her full five senses she turns on the next street and makes her way to the station.

**A/N: This last scene of Fairy Tale Land precedes the one that this story started with. As you may remember after this, Regina goes to her father determined to collect his heart but never does. In hope to not create confusion nope Regina is not Rumple's daughter you guys will have to wait to tie that one up in the next few chapters, from now on everything starts to fall into place" Thank you! you guys rock.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26** **Safe (M83)**

Gold sat inside the interrogation room alone while Regina, Emma and James stared at him through the glass.

Emma tilted her head and studied him closely.

The man looked too calm; he looked just as those who have done absolutely nothing wrong and therefore have nothing to fear.

"Something's not right" Emma said with a stealthy look in her eyes.

"Nothing ever is when it comes to that thug" said James with strong arms crossed.

"Ok are you two going to interrogate him or just stare at the idiot?" Regina voiced slightly annoyed.

James eyed Regina. She bugged him; not because of what she would say but the mere thought of her and Emma still caused him to feel extremely uncomfortable. From them all; he was the one who had the least amount of history with the woman and whatever little they shared in the past had always been very unpleasant. He would simply think of the fact that she was the mother of his grandson and those antagonistic emotions would ease rapidly.

"Because if you have no questions for him, I most certainly do" The former Mayor said.

"You're right…" Emma said leaning in to place a soft kiss on Regina's lips. James shifted in discomfort "Let's do this… Do you want to come?" Emma said while holding the brunette's soft hands.

"Of course…" Regina answered.

"Remember that we are dealing with a theatrical sociopath who has lethal psychological skills- Maybe it's best if we do this the smart way and interrogate him separately, but then again this should be right down you alley Regina… like understands like" Said James with a hinting tone that Regina caught quickly.

Regina smiled sardonically "Keep on baiting me charming… and I can promise you something far from theatrical"

"Stop it you two… dad please don't start" Emma said mildly glaring at her father.

"You're lucky I've changed" Regina finished rolling her eyes and turning them back to the glass that held the image of Gold.

"Aren't we all…" James said rhetorically between teeth.

Regina scoffed lightly and shook her head as she smiled never looking at him; trying her best to ignore the man.

"Dad! I'm serious… we don't have time for this. This is _my_ family's safety we are talking about"

James stared at Regina with a distrustful look "Alright… I'm sorry sweetheart it won't happen again; you're right anything for Henry"

"Maybe he's right… let me go in first and apply some pressure" Emma whispered to Regina.

The brunette nodded. "Alright go…"

* * *

Emma walked into the interrogation room and confidently sat on the chair across from Gold. She placed her hands on the table and pierced him with her eyes.

"You wanna tell me what this is all about?" The blonde said with her best poker face.

The man smiled "Is that your best line?"

"This is not a date… now talk – Why did you take Henry?"

"I see you show no interest in including your beloved mother in your query"

"I asked you a question. Stop it with the bullshit. You didn't send my mother to an orphanage… what's your interest in him? Why bring him back now?"

"Not telling… and because it was the rightful time" The man responded coolly.

"If you want him so badly then why didn't you keep him? You have had a very comfortable life"

"Exactly dear… you would be surprised what the correct amount of money can do to corrupt the legal and political systems of this world. Why would I bother with raising a child when I can simply pay to have someone else do that for me?"

Emma wanted to punch him, but had to keep her cool. The man was obviously trying to get the best of her and she could not budge and allow him to see that he was indeed succeeding.

* * *

In the mean time, Regina watched her nemesis and former teacher very closely. She had to put her emotions aside if she wanted to outsmart him. She needed to know what he was after and this required for her to have a cold heart at the moment. Her child's safety depended on it.

* * *

"Why separate Regina and I? We are not your targets so why should you have cared if we were kept together or apart?"

"Why not? Your connection is too strong, I could not risk you two copulating the curse broken prematurely… I knew you would eventually find her, it seems to be a _thing_ amongst the members of your family"

* * *

"Sick bastard" James said as he clenched his fists and brought both hands to the back of his head.

* * *

"So you are the one responsible for my accident"

"Oh no dear, _that_ you did on your own. Your desperation drove you to run away as soon as you placed foot on Storybrooke. I would venture say you did not appreciate being ripped from your beloved Queen and heir. – I simply took advantage of the situation and gave you memories of a false life…- to you and your father that is" The man pointed confidently as if he could see James trough the glass though he couldn't. The calmness in his demeanor was puzzling.

* * *

"Can he see us?" Regina asked defensively.

"Of course not. He's playing with our heads… unless he has magic"

"He doesn't. I saw the look of sheer terror when Emma threatened him. Oh no, he most certainly does _not_ have magic"

* * *

"I might have just given you a tiny push into that dormant state…"

"So basically you cursed me"

* * *

"Calm down Emma…" James voiced softly, the man knew his daughter too well.

* * *

"What came to pass could have transpired differently if she had listened to me…"

"Oh pardon her for not helping you to ruin thousands of people's lives including our own; last time I checked she was feeling terrible about letting you down. - What are you besides obviously insane? Of course she did not listen to you"

Emma continued her verbal vomit on the man.

* * *

"She has become too emotional, it's time for one of us to go in and have her come out - I'd say give me a chance to get some more information while you calm her down" James said honestly.

This was the first time he had referred himself to the brunette that way.

Regina nodded "Alright"

* * *

James knocked on the door and then opened it. Emma looked towards it while Gold did not take his eyes away from the glass behind the blonde. James looked at Emma and she understood.

"Alright Rumpelstiltskin" Said James.

Emma took her father's queue and stood for him to sit. The former imp continued to look passed the blonde faithfully.

"I will not talk to anyone else but _her_ " The man said with eyes glued to the glass; as if he could actually see Regina, his conviction was chilling.

Emma and James eyed each other.

"You crossed royalty. What did you expect? I am the King; the Queen and I are the ones to see your punishment, there is no use in you speaking to someone else"

The pawnbroker rolled his eyes slowly and both orbs landed threateningly on the taller man who stood across from him. Emma observed the exchange standing nearby with arms crossed.

"Regina" Gold said softly clearly with menacing eyes and timbre.

Emma's first reaction was a protective one; she wanted to guard her family with everything she had and the man's request was not settling well with her but she simply knew she needed to swallow her desire to kill him; she knew Regina was more than capable of carrying her own weight and did not need her protection. She had to allow the older woman to fight her own battles, but one thing she knew without hesitation… she would always stand next to her.

The brunette walked into the room. A move James was not expecting. The space was silent, Regina's demeanor was stoic and poised; she was more than ready to face her old "friend"

Emma spoke to James with a single look and motion of her head; after fighting so many battles side by side for so long they had almost developed their own communication system. The king silently walked out of the room leaving Henry's mothers to deal with the former imp.

Regina sat down confidently; her poise was unshakably blinding.

"I expected to see you in a more… weakened state your majesty"

"What do you want from us?" Regina asked in a cold tone.

"Oh… from you one thing dear" The man voiced coolly "The boy is merely my bridge"

Regina clenched her jaw and took a deep breath. Henry and Emma were her weaknesses and he knew where to shove his blows.

"Why did you go through all this? It's very unlike you to take so many unnecessary turns. Why keep my son away for so long? Why keep us apart… what is your gain?" Regina asked almost showing her emotions as she finished, but kept herself in check.

"The timing was crucial; your boy has recently acquired new abilities. His magical powers develop with time… Why else do you think Cora kept you two captive? Because she loved you and wanted her family together? - Oh no dearie… She knew what she was doing, at the age of four he began to expand his magic, she was to keep _you_ around until he was twelve… his current age; after that you would have become an afterthought"

"Why now then?"

"I don't have to tell you that" The man said with a mocking timbre.

The fierce brunette stood up and reached to the side of Emma's belt and drew the blonde's desert eagle from its holster. Emma was taken and had no time to stop her fiancé.

Regina pointed the gun straight at his face.

"Yes you do" Regina said less than jokingly.

"I am not afraid of you Regina" The pawnbroker lied.

The woman fired a shot startling a mesmerized Emma; Gold lost his colors and ducked with wide eyes. As soon as he came back up he saw the hole on the wall right behind him.

Emma looked at Regina with expanded orbs; if she ever had any doubt of this woman being a force to not be reckoned with… they quickly dissipated.

"I am waiting…" Regina warned.

"Hybridges" The former imp said trying to regain his colors.

Regina's eyes widened and her breathing began to lose its steady pattern. The woman's emotions flooded the room and she swallowed hard. She lowered the gun and Emma quickly took it placing it back in the holster on her hip.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Emma when she saw Regina had suddenly gone mute.

"Well your majesty, your son has recently begun the exploration of this new… faculty. He has the ability of seeing tears in the fabric of the universe, something we may only dream of ever reaching"

"I don't understand" Said Emma.

"Portals…" Said Regina; snapping out of her trance.

"So he's what… a portal jumper?" Emma questioned trying to catch up to the magic gurus.

Regina buried her hands on her face.

"Oh no no, he is so much more than that" Said the man "He can travel through time and universes… endless possible life lines that coexist and overlap in this very space"

Regina abruptly stood up.

"We are finished. Let's go Emma" The brunette said demandingly.

The blonde wanted to stay and ask many more questions, her brain was currently a jumble. She hesitated but complied.

"Your son is searching Regina..." The brunette stopped without turning to see him. "As soon as he finds what he is looking for… nothing will matter anymore we will all cease to be"

Regina swallowed hard without allowing him to see her; Emma placed her arm around her waist.

"let's go" The blonde said "Don't listen to him… he's behind bars and finished"

"Oh but you never allowed me to answer your third question ladies"

Both Regina and Emma looked at him.

"Keeping him apart, well that was just… incentive for the boy" The man finished and smiled.

Regina clenched her jaw and launched herself towards the now laughing man. Emma quickly stopped her.

"Stop it Regina! Don't. He's trash… not worth it" The blonde said as she struggled to hold the brunette in her arms. "Let's go baby" Emma finished almost in whispers only audible to Regina.

The beautiful brunette complied; her dark eyes almost piercing right through Gold with poisoning force.

* * *

Both women walked out of the station. With dawn almost breaking Regina stumbled. Emma had not taken her arms away from her since they walked out of the questioning room so she was able to catch her beloved Queen.

"Hey… what is it?" Emma asked with one hand around her lover and another holding her cold hand.

Regina swallowed a lump and could only shake her head "Oh Emma.., I'm going to be sick. You have no idea how serious this is… time tears are extremely dangerous"

"Baby we will talk to him today… explain to him that he cannot-"

"Exactly… what are we to tell him? Henry, don't open or jump through portals…?"

"Well yeah… that's exactly what we should say" The blonde ventured.

"Oh Emma…" Regina finished worriedly.

"Let's go home… He's behind bars. Our biggest problem now is talking to Henry and explaining how dangerous this actually is, I am sure he will understand Regina"

The brunette complied. Emma opened the passenger door of her Mercedes letting then woman in; she quickly jogged to the driver's side and hopped in the vehicle.

They drove off.

* * *

Both women were exhausted, after saying goodbye and thanking her mother for staying with a still sleeping Henry Emma quietly opened the door that led to their master bedroom.

After locking it behind her Emma could hear water falling. Regina was in the shower. The lithe woman walked towards the open bathroom door to find that perfect silhouette; she could see Regina through the clear glass doors of the shower; her back… her beautiful back. She tilted her head to allow the water to hit her sore neck. She looked so defenseless, Emma always felt the desire to be Regina's knight in shining armor… her protector, ever since the day she saw how gentle Regina's soul truly was, she bowed to fill every single one of her days with the love and feeling of safety she had always deserved but never had.

The blonde reached to the hem of her black top and removed it; passing it over her head and tossing it away. Without taking her faithful green eyes off her beloved Queen, she unbuttoned her jeans and lowered the zipper. After removing every single garment; she walked into the shower.

Regina felt the warm body behind her and smiled. Emma's splendid round breasts crashed on the brunette's back as her lips placed a soft kiss on the former Queen's wet neck.

Regina closed her eyes with pleasure; tilting her head as she previously had for the falling water, only this time she was granting those delicious lips she was addicted to access to freely do as they pleased.

Emma had a way… the perfect touch, the right scent the heaven sent combination that opened each and every one of Regina's doors as the brunette was her equal undoing. They were madly in love with each other, even after so many years their desire and love seemed to only grow and reach new depths.

Emma's skilled tongue traced delicious patterns on the base of her olive toned neck. Regina felt her legs shiver and weaken as the moist warmth of Emma's muscle dosed her every sense with just a simple stroke.

"Everything's going to be ok…" Emma whispered in Regina's ear and that is exactly what the tired brunette needed to hear.

The blonde's tongue lightly peeked out of her mouth teasing Regina's lobe as she opened her mouth to French kiss the area making her lover moan with pleasure. The older woman surrendered when she felt Emma's embrace tighten while one hand cupped one of her gorgeous breasts and the other reached down immediately stroking soaking wet folds.

Regina whimpered. With closed eyes her arms reached over her own shoulders. She wanted her Emma closer… she needed more; each ministration the blonde provided only seemed to intensify the fire raging within her aching core.

"More" Regina whispered with an intoxicating timbre.

The knight's already aroused senses were quickly ignited by the sensual request of the goddess in her arms.

Emma stroked the brunette's sex, while spreading the gushing elixir she exuded on her hungry clit' making her lover moan with an open mouth. Regina held herself in place by allowing one hand to rest on the wet pristine tiled wall. The other was placed on top of Emma's; she applied more pressure as the blonde continued to stroke her with a bit more emphasis.

Regina guided the blonde's hand over the side of her own thigh and to her ass.

"I need you to fuck me" The exhilarating brunette requested; her words sending a puncturing throb to the center of Emma's sex.

To be continued…

**A/N: I know it was so very cruel to stop there… But the upcoming chapter will be so worth it.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27** **Breathe Again (Sarah Bareilles)**

**Previously…**

_The blonde's tongue lightly peeked out of her mouth teasing Regina's lobe as she opened her mouth to French kiss the area making her lover moan with pleasure. The older woman surrendered when she felt Emma's embrace tighten while one hand cupped one of her gorgeous breasts and the other reached down immediately stroking soaking wet folds._

_Regina whimpered. With closed eyes her arms reached over her own shoulders. She wanted her Emma closer… she needed more; each ministration the blonde provided only seemed to intensify the fire raging within her aching core._

" _More" Regina whispered with an intoxicating timbre._

_The knight's already aroused senses were quickly ignited by the sensual request of the goddess in her arms._

_Emma stroked the brunette's sex, while spreading the gushing elixir she exuded on her hungry clit' making her lover moan with an open mouth. Regina held herself in place by allowing one hand to rest on the wet pristine tiled wall. The other was placed on top of Emma's; she applied more pressure as the blonde continued to stroke her with a bit more emphasis._

_Regina guided the blonde's hand over the side of her own thigh and to her ass._

" _I need you to fuck me" The exhilarating brunette requested; her words sending a puncturing throb to the center of Emma's sex._

The blonde's breathing began to race as Regina's smutty words echoed in her ears; the taller woman pulled the brunette closer to her pelvis, burying her buttocks into her now throbbing sex, allowing her hungry clit to rub against her Queen's delicious backside. Emma grunted as Regina pushed herself back and deeper into the knight's center.

Emma was unsure of how to take Regina's request; both women had always been extremely uninhibited while having sex yet Regina had never sought what Emma thought she was seeking. Their magnetism and carnal knowledge of each other's body was extensive; the blonde could feel the titillating sensations ravage in her stomach and the pangs piercing her core at the mere thought of penetrating the alluring brunette that way. She gently stroked the edge of Regina's tighter entrance while placing a kiss on her earlobe.

The older woman closed her eyes and moaned with ecstasy. Emma felt her own core soak as Regina drove her mad with her erotic vocalizations and grinding. The blonde hesitated and passed, afraid of misunderstanding her lover's invitation. She continued sliding her fingers further; teasing her sex with hungry digits.

Regina could feel Emma's dubious state but she did what she had always done with the younger woman; she allowed the blonde to go at her own pace, their connection was strong and she trusted that. The brunette tilted her head back arching her delicious neck as Emma entered her wet core from behind with steady force.

Regina fruitlessly scratched the wet tile she was pinned against as she relished the filling sensation between her legs. Emma began to thrust in and out her slippery sex, curling a pressing finger on that sweet spot while the other two were rammed deeper in.

"Oh fuck yes…" Managed Regina in a husky tone.

Emma lost sanity and increased speed as she continued to pump in and out of her exquisite lover.

The blonde was dosed, while warm water had been running on Regina's body for a while, the delicious print of her expensive perfume still clung onto her tanned neck, Emma's tongue ravaged the lush area sending her Queen into a frenzy.

Regina began to lose herself in the mesmerizing orgasm she was reaching, each sensual out of control pant intoxicated Emma who could no longer take the hunger, she needed more… she needed to feel even closer to Regina and satiate the greedy desire that consumed her.

"Fuck Regina!" Emma grunted between teeth and quickly turned the brunette around.

The blonde's heaving chest was no match for her lust filled eyes. Regina was still pined against the cold tile but now with her back on it, she looked into Emma's eyes and the younger girl entered her again and continued to thrust in and out making her walls tighten, the former Queen's thighs quivered and her eyes showed a vulnerability that Emma had never seen before. They had reached yet another layer, they had dove deeper into each other's souls. The blonde was suddenly entranced by the intimacy of the moment, her ministrations were still deep yet slower. The silky liquid that gushed out of Regina's entrance was abundant and the blonde's curious finger ventured gracing the tighter entrance she had previously respectfully neglected.

Emma pierced Regina's eyes feeling the extreme arousal this provoked from the brunette.

"Do it" Regina whispered susceptibly.

Emma was slack jawed. This was the intimate closeness she was craving, it wasn't about the ministration she was dying to perform… this was all about new depths of connection and trust. This felt like more.

She gently leaned in and took Regina's gorgeous mouth, letting her sweet tongue invade it. The brunette's wet passionate kisses were her downfall.

Emma gently entered the brunette's other entrance while still fucking her sex deliciously, never taking her green eyes away from the stunning woman in her arms.

Regina let her head fall back with pleasure, while furrowing her perfect brows with mouth agape, nostrils flaring… hissing between pearl white teeth.

The brunette collided onto Emma's shoulder, allowing her head to seek shelter there. She moaned as her cheek rested on her knight's clavicle, whimpering… she was too far gone and lost in the orgasm that lingered on her edges to feel any discomfort.

"Emma…" Regina moaned and she bucked her hips searching for the right amount of contact on her clit that would unleash the amazing climax that ruptured her insides.

Emma provided the closeness and Regina moaned yet again "God…" She buried her darkly manicured nails on Emma's soft back; drawing a perfect set of pinkish lines behind their enticing trail.

The blonde began to kiss her Queen's neck seductively. "You like that…?" She whispered into Regina's ear.

Regina whimpered and tried to reach Emma's center but had to move her hands back up; hanging on tightly to the blonde as she felt her world crashing into a heart muting orgasm. Emma could feel the brunette shuddering as she rode her zenith wave after delicious wave. The blonde could only watch this gorgeous woman come in the most tantalizing and erotic way.

Both women were now panting. Regina exhaustedly collapsed on the strong woman that held her in her arms. Emma could feel her heavy breathing, she kissed her tanned shoulder.

"I love you" The blonde whispered as she gently pulled out of her.

The drained former Queen smiled faintly as she was now lingering in a gripping moment that flirted with nirvana and vivid clarity. She kissed Emma's neck and then moved to capture her delicious mouth. Her kiss was languid and full of meaningful openness, her sweet saliva coated Emma's lips enticingly. She pulled back to pierce the blonde with her tired brown eyes.

"I love you… Emma" Regina whispered with momentous exposure.

Emma smiled tenderly and gently caressed Regina's face dozing her spent eyes. "Baby you're exhausted… let's go to bed"

Regina smiled and held her love close.

It was almost mid day and Emma awoke; slowly opening her blinding green orbs. She quickly realized she was tangled to Regina and her hypnotizing scent.

The blonde smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her beloved's forehead. She maneuvered her way out of Regina's limbs and sneaked out of their ridiculously comfortable bed.

The older woman rarely slept in but due to the intense night they'd had; this was very much expected and needless to say necessary. Emma happily allowed her to rest.

* * *

The blonde walked out of her room and straight to her son's. Henry's door was ajar; Emma figured her son should be awake, yet she decided to be as quiet as possible in case he was not.

The boy was usually very quiet, so the present silence was not out of the ordinary.

Her emerald eyes peeked through the opening of the pristine door. What she saw immediately caused her beautiful orbs to widen; Henry's fingers lingered in the air as a bright crack of light appeared in the intangible. The thunder like looking tear was bright white and about five to ten inches taller than the boy.

Emma took a deep breath as her heart almost jumped out of her heaving chest.

Her son caressed the mesmerizing crack with skillful ease.

The woman swallowed hard. The hybridge began to open in the middle of the air simulating a rupture in the atmosphere. It began to emanate a bright light and gentle cool wind. The flash became so blinding that Emma began to lose sight of her son, and she immediately ran into the room.

"Henry!" She managed as he entered the tear, she quickly took his hand and was pulled into the vortex.

It closed behind them.

* * *

Startled Emma searched her surroundings. But it was too dark; they seemed to be inside a small room.

"Mom" Henry whispered.

"Henry" Emma said as she realized her son was right in front of her.

The sight was black, but she could feel and hear him breathe.

"Shhhh!" The boy insisted.

"Henry! Where are we?" Emma whispered honoring her son's request. The blonde was lost and the child was the expert at the moment.

The boy flicked his wrist and a very small flame appeared in his palm. Scolding him for playing with fire would have been any parents reaction, though to Emma it seemed blatantly ridiculous to even consider such thing.

Both blonde's could now see each other. Emma inspected the place and realized they were in some sort of closet. A very different closet at that.

"Henry I asked you a question… where are we?" Emma asked a bit peeved.

The young boy hesitated as he looked down and shrugged his shoulders, knowing there was no point in lying.

"Mamma's closet" He said looking up into his mother's eyes with innocent slightly sad ones.

Emma furrowed her brows and shook her head quickly. "What? What do you mean we're in your mom's closet?"

The boy slightly opened the wooden door and pointed. Emma gasped in shock.

She saw a beautiful young girl with dark hair and eyes. She was about Henry's age; her head hovered as she sadly contemplated her hands while sitting on her pristine bed.

Emma did not need to ask, this was her Regina only younger.

The innocent child looked extremely sad.

"Henry how did you do this? I mean why are we here? How are we going to get back!?"

"It's ok mom I can take us back…" Henry's eyes widened, and Emma immediately noticed young Regina's body stiffen with fear. "Shhh she's coming" The boy warned.

"Who?" Emma barely whispered as Cora entered her daughter's room.

"What did I tell you Regina?! A young lady is never late for tea!" The woman scolded and reached to clasp her fingers around the girl's arm yanking her from the bed. "How do you expect to become a proper lady when you continue with this hoyden careless behavior?"

"I am sorry mother…" The girl said and bowed.

"Sorry does not cut it Regina, lessons are lessons and this I cannot let slide"

"I said I was sorry!" The girl talked back

"Insolent child!" Cora slapped the 12 year old.

Emma gasped and jolted, her son clearly saw she was about to intervene and stopped her almost dreading the necessary action.

"I wish we could… but we can't interfere mom" Henry whispered sadly.

Emma's broken eyes turned to her beloved Regina and watched as she hopelessly cried in her bed.

After Cora left, Henry held his mom's hand and directed her out of the closet.

The beautiful brunette looked up with red wet cheeks and her eyes lit up.

"It's you!" She said with brand new happiness.

Henry smiled.

Emma breath was taken. She was now closer and able to study Regina's features, there was no doubt this was her beloved Queen… or should she say princess?

The girl's eyes caught sight of the adult and could not tear her orbs from her.

"Hello…" She breathed out suddenly fascinated.

"Hi…" Emma said and smiled.

The blonde reached to her red cheek where her mother's hand was still stamped and gently stroked it.

"I'm so sorry she hurt you sweetheart" Emma whispered still pained.

"It's ok… it does not hurt so much anymore" The girl finished and smiled looking into Emma's eyes with tender innocence.

"Oh Regina…" She lamented. "I promise you, there is a day when all this pain will come to pass… and you will be so happy"

Her brown eyes lit up as she showcased that perfect smile. "Is this true?" She asked with endless hope.

Emma smiled and nodded "It is…"

The sweet girl launched herself onto the blonde and claimed her warmth with a hug filled with gratefulness.

Henry stroked his mom's shoulder "Mom… it's time to go back" He said.

"Thank you for coming…" Regina said still smiling; In great appreciation of the small instant they had given her.

Henry smiled and held her equally small hand. "It's going to be ok…"

She nodded and both blonde's held hands. Henry opened the now familiar tear; igniting the cool flow of air and bright showcase of light.

* * *

After crossing back, Emma did not know where to start or even what to say.

Henry bowed. "Are you mad at me mom?"

Her son's words pierced her heart and the woman took his hand leading him to sit on the bed.

"I am not mad kid… but what you did was extremely dangerous, please promise me you will stop doing it"

Silence.

"Henry please, I need you to promise me" Emma pleaded as he continued to look down sadly.

"But mom if I stop then I can't help her"

"Henry you said it yourself… we cannot do anything"

"We could… but…"

"But what? Son please talk to me… this is very serious"

He looked into her eyes with his mother's dark brown ones.

"I am looking for a specific moment… a moment that I haven't been able to find"

"What do you mean? What are you looking for?"

"I want to find the moment when gra—when her mom takes out her own heart" The boy confessed.

Emma placed her hand on his head and stroked his hair.

In that instant she understood what her son was after; his lifelong dream of becoming a knight and his mother's savior. He wanted to stop the very action that would cause so much unhappiness in Regina's life.

"Sweetheart… that is a beautiful thing you want to do for your mom, but I am sure doing that would change everything not only for her but for everyone else"

The boy continued to bow. "I know… but I have seen that she would be so happy mom, and you two would still meet and fall in love" Henry finished hopeful.

Emma smiled tenderly "But if I am correct… it would not be the same us, who we are today"

Henry nodded "I know… everything would be different… I just want her to be free, truly happy mom"

"Henry she _is_ very happy… you are everything to us, I know life has been difficult for us in the past… but please know that we are fighting for your happiness and I promise you kid, nothing… no one will ever separate us again, do you understand me?" Emma finished looking into her son's eyes.

The boy nodded and Emma smiled.

* * *

Emma silently walked into her room and contemplated the breath taking woman that laid on the bed. She gently collapsed next to her sleeping form and delicately tucked a few strings of her dark locks behind her ears. She placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'll give you your happy ending my love… If it's the last thing I do" Emma whispered and closed her eyes snuggling with her beloved.


	28. Chapter 28

After the previous night's conundrum with Gold, the late night shower tryst and the earlier time travel with Henry, Emma was successfully spent. The blonde awoke to cold deliciously scented sheets and looked around. Regina was not in sight.

After a much needed cold shower, she got ready to face yet another brand new day. Not much searching the mansion was needed, after a few minutes she found the former Mayor in her study. She was sitting on one of the couches determinedly focused on a single white candle that sat on the coffee table in front of her.

The neutrally colored candle intermittently flickered, one second the desired flame almost ignited and the next completely gone. Regina sighed frustrated, both fists tightly closed. At this Emma smiled from the door, the brunette had not even noticed her standing there.

"Easy there my favorite fire starter… it looks like you're going to burst" Emma joked lightly.

Regina closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"My magic is an absolute disaster right now, How am I supposed to keep Gold in check if it comes and goes as it damn pleases?!"

Emma walked towards her lover, and softly approached her.

"Hey… come on Regina, Don't you think you're being a little too hard on yourself?"

The blonde placed her hand on the brunette's back and sat next to her.

"I can't afford anything less Emma… I don't know what that imp is after, I must have my magic under control and successfully be one step ahead of him… I know how his mind works, as long as we're oblivious to his intentions we are not safe. Magic is all we have… or not."

"That bastard is not getting anywhere near you or Henry Regina I promise… Even if I have to kill him myself… Besides, he's behind bars and you said it yourself… he doesn't have magic either."

"If I have magic, malfunctioning or not… I am sure his must definitely be present too. I assume he is also having problems with it."

"Well… if he's having technical difficulties, that'll buy us some time to figure something out. I mean you said I have magic right? maybe I can help…"

The former queen raised her eyes and met the blonde's gaze.

"Magic is…"

"Complicated" Emma mused.

Regina softly shook her head.

"No… Magic takes a very unwavering kind of focus… I… It would simply take too long"

"But Regina I've obviously found that place before, I ...uh... got you pregnant didn't I?"

Regina scoffed, lightly rolled her eyes and smiled. Emma had a way, the simplest of ways to make everything go away even if for a few seconds.

"You're right princess… you most certainly did."

Emma placed both hands on her knees and sighed.

"I'm glad you found some humor in this… we may not know what Gold is up to, but I now know what our son is trying to do"

Regina's demeanor changed.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's say that now I know first hand why you freaked out when Gold told you about Henry's portal jumping thing"

"So eloquent dear… why? did he talk to you?"

"I wish it had only been a talk, he scared the crap out of me this morning…"

Regina's eyes widened as she grew impatient and more worried by the second.

"Why? What are you talking about?" She rolled her eyes and sighed "Please use your words"

"I walked in on him opening a time tear and jumped right after him"

"What?!"

"I know… it scared the shit out of me, the kid actually took us to the past… _your_ past to be exact"

The brunette was now borderline having a heart attack.

"And you've chosen to only now tell me this?! Em-"

The younger woman quickly took Regina's hands.

"I know… look he's ok" She said softly. "I'm glad I was there, at least now I know what's going on inside him, Regina he's trying to change your past in order to prevent the horrible life you've had"

The older woman sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh Emma…"

The blonde sympathized with her lover's worry and traced soothing circles on her back.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you. You needed to rest and I've already talked to him… he promised me he would stop, though I'm not so sure he will… I think you need to talk to him, he's burdened by so much for a kid his age…"

The other woman ran her hand through her dark hair and closed her eyes.

"I know… and it's all my fault"

"Regina don't…"

"Emma he is! He's hurting, and it's all because of me"

The blonde placed her hand on Regina's chin and turned her face so their gazes would meet sincerely. The pain she saw within brown orbs simply broke her heart.

"There is no blame in this Regina… you are his mother, he adores you… and he simply doesn't want to see you in pain, haunted by your past. Look he's just a boy, in his innocence he's only being your knight in shining armor…"

"He's just a boy with magic beyond his years… You have absolutely no idea how dangerous it is to tamper with timelines…"

"He's actually amazing, I think we underestimate how together he has it… I am not condoning or justifying him doing this, but honestly… this kind of power cannot simply be given to someone who doesn't have the ability to understand it, he is made of magic Regina… he didn't learn it, it is his essence… besides, he's incredibly mature and understanding… I agree, I want him to stop doing this, but I honestly think it has to come from you…"

Regina faithfully listened to her lover's words letting them sink in, analyzing the absolute truth behind them.

"He told me he wants to find the moment your mother takes out her own heart"

Regina's eyes reddened and glazed with tears she did not try to stop from falling, and they indeed did fall.

"Ever since that morning after the curse broke I've seen this torment in your eyes… I've… I've noticed your behavior, I tried to push it to the back of my head… simply hoped it would pass, but Regina this is not you… and I believe our son has seen this pain in your eyes even before I knew he existed, he simply wants to make you truly happy… he wants to give you—"

"Peace…" Regina finished.

Emma furrowed her gentle brows into a sincere expression of pure empathy and sympathy, a soft grin and nod of agreement complimented it.

**SQ**

After her talk with Emma, Regina decided to take Henry out for a walk.

The afternoon was fresh, the signature smell of fresh rain lingered in the atmosphere as the brunette walked along her son. The bench under her beloved apple crisp was their destination.

Henry noticed the bench was still wet from the earlier rain fall. He swiftly took off the leather jacket his other mother had recently bought for him and placed it on the wooden object.

Regina smiled and caressed his blonde locks.

"Thank you my love…" The woman said with tenderness only he brought out of her.

Henry smiled and sat next to his mother. He looked to his folded hands and held his bow.

"Are you mad at me mamma?"

Regina placed her hand under his chin and brought his brown eyes to meet hers.

"Never…"

The brunette smiled sincerely and sighed.

"Henry I know your magic is simply amazing… not even if I tried my very best could I ever understand the magnitude of what is it to be you" The woman finished with a soft smile.

"I can only imagine how incredibly difficult it must be for you to be able to have access to a person's lifetime of happiness and pain by simply touching them, have access to their story… specially... mine."

Regina felt horribly ashamed that her son actually knew and felt with vivid clarity what she had done, who she had been.

"That is a truth that has been very hard for me to come to terms with, because this means you know very dark things that a child should never…"

Regina clenched her hands and closed her eyes. This was difficult, her jaw clenched and she swallowed. Saying these things out loud meant that her mind roamed through the peak moments of her past. Her mother's abuse, Leopold, the king who stole her innocence… a young bride who had to comply to her duties as a wife, the horrid blackness that this conjured within her… shaping her into a miserable adult who wanted nothing but to inflict pain… the pain that was inflicted to her and clung to each one of her corners.

"I just need you to know that… I am so so—"

Henry quickly took her hands.

"Mamma I always have known… that changes nothing, I love you no matter what, but the pain and sadness in your eyes… there's so much more now"

Regina's eyes shed two tears that rapidly raced each other on the free fall.

"That…" She let out a small laugh as she wiped them away. "My beautiful boy is because I have you… Henry the moment you were placed in my arms and I laid eyes on you, everything changed… you changed me and the thought of losing you was the very thing I dreaded most…"

He was fully and faithfully present with his mother; the boy squeezed her hand and smiled comfortingly, almost as if trying to help her convey the whirlwind of emotions that coursed through her being.

"This is not very easy for me to say to you, because you are my child, my sweet boy… but I am terrified, I feel so so very sorry you had to endure so much alone… I feel that it is my fault life was so cruel to you trying to punish me for the things I've done…" Regina finished as her voice broke and her mouth curled into a brief and honest pout.

"I'm so sorry Henry"

Henry's eyes were red rimmed and quickly glazed with tears that stung and fell, the boy wiped them with the long sleeve of his white shirt.

Regina embraced her son and kissed the top of his head as his cheek collided with her chest and she freely allowed more tears to fall.

Henry held her tightly his eyes closed, he gasped and they quickly opened them.

And that's when he saw her.

He felt her.

He smiled.

They parted and Regina oblivious to what her son had just seen behind his magical eyes seriously pierced his gaze.

"Now young man… I need you to promise me that you will stop the time travel…"

Henry beamed brightly and nodded, showcasing that smile that was almost identical to hers.

"I promise… I won't do it again" The boy promised with fresh excitement.

Regina furrowed her brows and smiled at his sudden change of mood.

And in that moment she saw a tall handsome blonde man in his late twenties, his shoulder length hair tucked behind one of his ears. His posture was effortlessly elegant, he buried his hands in his pockets, grinned at her and continued to walk.

Regina's breath was taken. He looked so very familiar, she didn't feel threatened; though she did notice a lingering sadness in him. Her mouth agape, she quickly broke out of the trance and furrowed her brows momentarily. Henry was completely unaware of it all.

The woman shook it off and held her son's hand and smiled.

"let's go home…"

**SQ**

Two weeks passed and they had been the best Regina had had in a very long time. She had been able to enjoy her family in a brand new way, she felt that for the first time in ages she could actually breathe easy and look forward to their future and still feel some sense of safety enveloping the actual contemplation.

That was until this morning of course, her lovely bubble had been shattered as she rushed to her bathroom falling on her knees and emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Emma was laying in bed reading a book she quickly put down and ran to the brunette who was now almost embracing the bowl as she hovered above it. Emma furrowed her brows and fell to her knees too, she placed a few strands of brown locks behind her lover's ear.

Regina's hand tightly gripped on the edge of the toilet seat.

"Hey… are you ok?" Emma voiced softly.

Regina waited for the heaves to subside and nodded.

"It looks like your breakfast disagrees…" Emma said "Come on… why don't you wash your face while I get you some water…" The blonde said as she helped Regina up.

Emma left the bathroom and marched downstairs while Regina watched herself in the mirror after washing her face. In that instant, just like lightning it hit her… the brunette placed her hand on her stomach, thoughts of her earlier week's weakness and light headedness… that particular feeling she just now acknowledged.

Magic.

But it wasn't only hers… it was Emma's too.

The same exact magic she felt with… _Henry_.

"Oh my God…" She breathed out.

**Once again thank you! I'd love to hear from you guys, so please review or contact me if you feel so inclined.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hi guys it is always a pleasure** **here's another chapter, a bit short but I hope you enjoy it still. We are actually nearing the end I'd say there's a hand full of chapters left which should be longer. I'm not sure if many who started reading this story a year ago are still around after the long hiatus I took… but to those who still are and any new readers thank you for being patient and for your kind words. I am very new to tumblr therefore not the best at it, but feel free to contact me it is always truly awesome sharing with you, you can find me there by xishmish. Enjoy!**

**Love song Requiem (Trading Yesterday)**

Emma made her way upstairs as fast as she could. Regina on her mind, as she ran past Henry's bedroom the younger blonde came up to his mother.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Hey kid… Your mom is not feeling well"

Henry curiously fallowed Emma into the master bedroom. As soon as Emma's eyes found Regina her heart sank. She rushed to the brunette whose hands were tightly gripping onto the bathroom counter. Henry stood by the bedroom door.

"Hey, hey are you ok? Regina you look pale…" She asked worried.

The former queen was startled out of her trance as Emma's hands made their way to her waist. Regina ran her hand through lingering locks of dark hair making her slightly sweaty face now completely visible.

"Hey… please talk to me… what's wrong?"

She quickly turned to her son who was still quietly standing by the door.

"Ok we're calling Whale, Henry hand me my cell phone it's on the night stand"

Regina quickly shook her head and motioned with her hand.

"Stop… no Emma don't… I…" The brunette looked at her lover in the eye, still shaken.

The younger woman stared faithfully back, her green eyes held an expecting gleam. She took Regina's hands.

"What is it?" She honestly asked.

Regina's bottom lip quivered as her endless dark pools shone with unshed tears.

"I… Emma, I think I'm pregnant"

Emma's eyes widened and a small laugh fell from her stunned mouth.

"What?"

The blonde felt the rush attack her toes and quickly spread to her face in the form of very descriptive blushing. Her lips dared to fully release a wide honest smile she could not hold back even if she tried. Her hands quickly reached for Regina's.

"You are?" Emma questioned in her most loveable dorky timbre.

"Yes!" The boy in the background said as he motioned victory while pulling his fist and arm into his side . Both women turned to him smiling.

"Henry sweetheart I'm not sure still… I'm having all the symptoms and I feel how I felt with you but—"

The boy rushed to his mothers.

"No mamma but you are! Em's coming I knew it!" Henry crashed his body into both his mothers making it a more than satisfactory group hug.

Emma could not stop the blissful smile plastered on her face. Regina furrowed her brows still smiling as she looped her arm around her son while looking at Emma.

"Wait… My love, what did you just say?" Regina said searching for his gaze. "What do you mean Em?"

He shook his head excitedly. "Yes! The other day by your apple tree… I felt her… I saw her! It's Emily I knew she was coming but I didn't think it would be so fast!"

Regina's mouth was now agape her hand still on her son's locks, Emma on the other hand looked lost, extremely excited but still very lost indeed.

"Ok… wait, what? You guys lost me like two minutes ago… Kid what are you talking about?" Emma said stupefied.

A few things about that day clicked in Regina's mind, yet she managed to come back into the moment.

"We are pregnant mom" he said excitedly to his Blonde mother. Regina blinked and exhaled; her lips curling into a stunning smile.

Both women looked into each other's eyes with an eternal kind of magnificent happiness, that bled through their pores and radiated through their gazes.

"We are having a baby?" Emma asked under her breath, emerald filled with unshed tears. Her hands faithfully reached for that stunning jaw, placing each of them by Regina's cheeks; caressing olive skin with her thumb. The brunette's heart trembled as she saw the muting emotion that overtook Emma, now her very own eyes once again filled with tears.

Regina looked down at Henry and then back up at Emma, she nodded and gently laughed "I believe we are love…"

The blonde deliciously crashed her lips onto hers while their son smiled and continued to embrace them both.

"I think it's beside the point to say that we are having a girl right?" Henry said as his mothers kissed. Emma broke it with a smile. She leaned in for another quick kiss and then slowly kneeled down and placed both hands on Regina's obviously still flat stomach. The brunette caressed her lover's locks as her green eyes became fixated on Regina's lower torso.

"Baby girl, I know you can't hear me and that I probably look like the biggest idiot right now, but I just don't care" She laughed as her tears continued to fall down her flushed cheeks "I just want you to know that even though you didn't choose the sanest family to come into… your mommy, your big brother and I already love you so much… I promise you I'll be there every single second" she turned her head and pierced her son's eyes with hers, his lip curled up on one side. "For both of you…" She said while still engaged with him.

"I promise you both I won't try to change the timelines anymore… Knowing that Em is already part of it… that changes everything" The boy honestly said to both women.

"And no more time travel please" Regina added.

"I promise mamma… I won't"

"So… Emily huh? I think I can safely bet that was your mamma's idea…" Emma joined.

"Actually… it was mine" Henry said and smiled.

"I like it… has a nice ring to it" Emma joked.

"I think it's perfect my love thank you… magnificent choice" Regina said to him her hand under his chin.

"Since you've already peeked kid… tell me who does she look like?"

"Emma!" Regina scolded.

"What?! It's a great question"

The boy laughed.

"I didn't see that far mom… I only got to see mamma's huge belly"

"Henry!" Regina scolded again.

Both Emma and Henry laughed this time.

"Well I am certainly glad the image amuses you both…" Regina added slightly irritated.

Emma quickly looped her arms around her waist.

"Come on… I think someone's a little cranky…" The blonde said

"And I think someone wants to sleep on the couch tonight" Regina fired back quickly.

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh yes dear… I most certainly would."

**SQ SQ SQ**

An amazing day had turned into night. Life had been anything but sweet to them, but right this moment everything began to feel like fresh air, perhaps a clean slate had been offered by the universe. A new chance at happiness ignited by brand new life growing inside the former queen.

Emma's cheek rested on Regina's chest while her hand could not stop caressing her lover's abdomen. The brunette smiled while equally caressing the blonde's hair. She could only picture Emma's face; she knew just how much this meant to the blonde, just how badly she had wanted another baby. She felt satisfied, genuinely content to at least be able to feel like she could bring some joy into her lover's life.

"Regina… I know how skeptic you felt about having another baby… Are you truly ok with all this?"

The brunette could feel and hear Emma's tone held some wondering sadness. She quickly pulled the blonde onto her to meet her eyes.

"Emma… of course I am, after everything we've been through… I was petrified, I… the thought of losing Henry and you again… it was something my mind could not fathom; the idea of bringing another baby into our world made me feel even more vulnerable" Regina tucked a few strands of hair behind the blonde's ear " And I'll admit… I am still scared Emma but I do want and love our baby"

Emma smiled and continued engaged to Regina's brown emotive eyes, the moonlight shone through the darkness.

"Yeah?"

Regina let out a small laugh and nodded. "Yeah…"

"My daughter…" Emma mused in a tender and proud whisper.

"Dear I know you pride yourself in your two very successful instances at impregnating me but need I remind you… it took two to make her" Regina smiled and pulled Emma into a slow kiss.

"Our baby girl…" Emma tried again in an equally tender way.

Regina nodded and smiled as she captured pink lips above her. The kiss began slow yet deep; the brunette deliciously swiped the tip of her warm tongue on Emma's lower lip, possessively pulling it as her hand reached for the hem of the blonde's tank, caressing the soft skin underneath.

"Mmm baby hormones?" Emma said smiling into the kiss.

In that instant the Regina buried her hand into Emma's locks, lusciously gripping onto them; the mouth watering kiss became more ardent as her tongue invaded Emma's mouth roughly while one perfectly synchronized roll of her hips hit the blonde's center hard, allowing for that wetness between her legs to make her feel it all. A desperate moan fell from the younger woman's open mouth.

"Perhaps…" Regina voiced with a broken aroused timbre.

"Fuck…" Emma managed as a desperate hunger took her over.

"Just like that… why don't you just fuck me dear?" Regina smiled mischievously as Emma dove into her mouth consuming the brunette under her with a delicious kiss.

**Drop me a review! I do love them**


End file.
